Embracing Ice
by Kagome1235
Summary: With rumors of Naraku in the West, the gang head out to find him. And along the way Kagome runs into Sesshomaru. What will happen? Will Sparks fly in the heat of battle? summary sucks...sorry... SessxKag InuxKik MirxSan
1. Chapter 1

Embracing Ice

**Hello everyone! Kagome1235 here! This is my three stories, and second Inuyasha fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and yes it is a Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing. So please no flames or rude comments. Also please review…**

**-Disclaimer- **

**I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters. **

Embracing Ice

Chapter I

Broken Strings

"Please be careful dear." Said a soft voice.

"I will mom." Smiled the raven-haired girl as she walked down the staircase to the Bone-Eaters-Well.

"Good luck sis!" called out the young boy.

""Of course…See you later little brother…" Kagome said.

Now standing over the wooden rim of the well, Kagome watched enthralled as the mystic blue lights skittered across the room's surface. She smiled brightly as she jumped into the well that engulfed her in a shimmering blue light.

The dog-eared hanyou walked towards the clearing of the well and waited impatiently for the young miko.

Behind him was the small kitsune child, ran up to the well. Jumping up on the sill; he peered down awaiting Kagome. Then before Shippo's eyes a bright blue shimmering light appeared and Kagome came into view. She looked up and smiled at the young kitsune. Grabbing a vine she pulled herself up lifting her new brown leather bag. Kagome then sat on the sill, throwing her leg over and smiling at the hanyou huffing with his arms crossed. "About time you got here…What took ya?" asked the irritated hanyou.

"Sorry, I was a little late; I went shopping with my mother. I got some new clothes." The young miko smiled, as she twirled around showing off her new outfit.

She was wearing tight dark denim jeans with a light baby blue spaghetti strap top and white tennis shoes. She also wore a small chain with a diamond jewel on her neck and matching earrings. She felt more mature with her new outfit and it was much more comfortable than her girl school uniform-also more appropriate.

Inuyasha lightly blushed at Kagome's soft smile then huffed. "Come on let's get going."

Kagome nodded as she swung her bag over her shoulder and followed Inuyasha as Shippo tagged along.

The three entered into the village filled with happy people living through the day, children running and playing as the workers plowed the dirt and mud in the fields to grow rice.

Kagome smiled at the peaceful-ness of the warm sun's ray and cloudless skies. She then saw the old hut in the corner of the hillside filled with bushes. Where the old miko Kaede lives.

She entered into the hut to find her other friends Miroku the lecherous monk, Sango the demon slayer and Sango's cat Kirara. Kagome giggled at the sight. An angry demon slayer growling at the monk whose has a big handprint across his face, and Kaede greeting the young miko.

"Good to have ye back, Kagome." Kaede said with a faint smile.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and smiled, "Good to be back, Kaede."

As Kagome greeted everyone else and the group all rested and enjoyed some stew. "While you were away, we hear some rumors of Naraku." Sango said as she petted Kirara.

"Really? What were the rumors about?" asked Kagome.

"There was little evidence that it is true, but it's all we have. The rumors say that he is at the Western boarder in hiding." Said Miroku as he slurped the stew.

Kagome placed her chopsticks down and was in deep thought. She stared into the small fire as the wooden crackled and turned into ash. "When will we be going?" asked Kagome. "By dawn tomorrow." Inuyasha said as he lead against the wall sitting with his arms crossed. "I see…" Kagome said as she placed her bowl down and got ready to sleep for the night.

* * *

The moon was barely visible, a mere slit of pure silver-white in the midnight skies. The stars were vast and bright, shining their milky light to the earth below. A soft fragrance of flowers and grass filled the Demon lord's nostrils as he walked into the dense forest. Scanning, watching, and waiting for anything to appear in the darkness. He then felt that the area was safe, and he returned to his camp. A flittering orange glow came into sight as the Demon lord looked down at the sleeping child and his servant barely keeping his eyes open and a small dip of drool from his mouth. The demon lord ignored the sight and stared up into the skies. His body was tense and his senses were going wild, he could feel something coming, something evil. But from where he was it was far enough to not be a threat anything soon. Yet he knew he would battle that evil away…Away from his lands. 'Could this evil be Naraku?' thought the Demon lord as his golden-amber eyes narrowed darkly.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes, nightfall was still in view. Shadows of her friends all asleep and safe, expect the hanyou was nowhere to be seen. Kagome sat up and looked around. Her lapis-lazuli colored eyes quickly adjusting to the dark room.

'I wonder where Inuyasha is…' thought Kagome as she stood up.

Her white silk night gown flowed from the breeze as she left the hut. The coolness touched her skin giving her light goose-bumps as she rubbed her arms. She then looked into the distance and saw white-blue orbs hovering over the trees.

"Kikyo…" Kagome said in a whisper. Without hesitate Kagome ran down the path to the Goshinboku.

'What if Inuyasha goes with Kikyo to hell? He can't…Inuyasha…'

Kagome reached the Goshinboku, she held her breathe as her heart ached. The scene before her not Inuyasha going into the depths of hell but romantically kissing his former lover. He then embraced Kikyo and told that he loves her and not Kagome.

"She means nothing to me…" Inuyasha said calmly.

"Truly Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo as she lifted her head and looked deeply into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Yes…" Inuyasha said as he leaned back in for another kiss…

Kagome gripped her hand into a fist as she lightly shaked from the hurt…

'Why…why does this happen again…I'm so stupid of course he'd choose her…Inuyasha…'

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome as the wind carried her voice into a sad melody.

For a spilt-second Inuyasha smelled the delicate scent of jasmine. Kagome's scent…He looked up, he could have sworn he saw Kagome. Her long ebony hair in a soft curl of locks that flowed down her back, her milky-peach skin radiating from the night sky and light from the white orbs floating. Her beautiful midnight-blue eyes with a hue of sapphire shining with tears.

"K-Kagome…" Inuyasha said in a crackled voice.

Kikyo looked up then looked at the direction he was staring at, and there was no one.

"Inuyasha…? Are you alright?" Kikyo said as she placed her hand on his cheek. Her hand was cold by the touch. It made his skin crawl.

"I-I have to go it's almost dawn…" Inuyasha as he kissed Kikyo on the cheek then left, leaving the dead miko surrounded by the souls of the dead women. Kikyo lowered her head with an evil smile.

**That's it for this Chapter…I hoped you enjoyed it, please review!**

** Next Chapter: Chapter II Steam**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II Steam

The sun rose over the mountains and into the valley of the small village. The first ray of sunlight shined into Kagome's eyes, she opened them and was slightly blinded from the sun's light. She sheltered her face and turned over. Rubbing her eyes she looked over and saw Inuyasha. He was wide awake and he was staring into nothingness…As though he was in deep thought, "Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha blinked and looked at Kagome then looked away, "Good, you're awake…everyone else is waiting so get ready."

Inuyasha said calmly, which surprised Kagome. Usually Inuyasha would say a rude comment or get annoyed.

So with that, Kagome sat and got ready. Inuyasha respectfully left the hut to give Kagome some privacy and change.

Kagome opened her bag and took out a pair of blue jeans and her white tank top. She put them on and also her comfy white sneakers for the long hike ahead.

Kagome gathered her things and walked out to find her friends prepared for their journey to the west.

She smiled brightly, 'Today is going to be a great day!' thought Kagome.

* * *

"Oh Sesshomaru-Sama why are we going home, don't you want to go and find Naraku?" asked Rin as she rode Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru remained silent.

"Rin! Don't ask Lord Sesshomaru such unnecessary questions." Snapped Jaken.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

"Yes, Milord!" Jaken said as he wobbled up to his lord.

"You shall watch over Rin from here out…if Rin does not return safety to the castle you will pay with your life." Sesshomaru said with a vile threat.

Jaken gulped, "Yes my lord." Said Jaken as he bowed.

And with one shift motion the demon lord was gone.

* * *

For three hours the inu-gang traveled non-stop and they were growing tired.

"Inuyasha, whada say we take a break uh?" Shippo said as he jumped on Miroku's shoulder.

"Feh, as if…we still have plenty of daylight left!" snorted the hanyou.

"Inuyasha…please we're exhausted." Kagome said as she slowed down.

"Hmp, you and your weak legs."

"Inu…yasha…"

"Eh….?"

"SIT!"

"Ahh!" Inuyasha yelped as he went head first into the dirt making a two feet carter in the ground. He cussed into the soil.

"Thank you Kagome, now how about some of that delicious home cooking…" Miroku said as he clapped his hands together.

"Alright who wants some rice balls and miso soup?" Kagome said with a smile.

After the gang ate their meal they decided to hike for another three more hours before night fall.

"Come on everyone if we push on a little further we'll get to the Western Border." Kagome said as she held Kirara in her arms.

With everyone tired, even Inuyasha was reaching his limit. They finally reached the border which had a massive line of pine trees that covered the main land.

They all sighed in relief and camped for the night.

"Say I wonder if there's a hot spring near by…" asked Kagome as she checked her bag for bathing supplies.

"Feh, why do you need a bath? You're not that dirty." Said Inuyasha.

"Unlike you I like to take a hot steamy bath, besides my feet are killing me!"

"Feh fine…go ahead."

Kagome smiled and picked up her bag and headed to the forest, "Hmm…I think I smell sulfur." Thought Kagome out loud.

The smell of burning matches filled the air as Kagome heard bubbles popping in the distance. She cleared pass the trees to find a nice hot spring.

"Ah…" Kagome said happily.

Kagome then began to undress and lightly dipped her toe into the warm water, the warm touch surprised her lightly but she then walked in as the water consumed her small frame, she sighed peacefully. She then opened her shampoo bottle of organic minerals of ginger, soymilk, and vanilla. She rubbed the shampoo into her scalp and body as the area soon smelled of the soft fragrance.

Little did Kagome know that in a short distance she was being watched…

**Dun dun dun! Oh my, who could it be? Sesshomaru? Miroku? Inuyasha!? Or someone else? O.o;**

**Tune in next chapter! And please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III Waiting

As Kagome sighed deeply she then stood up revealing her lean and feminine body. Luscious with curves in all the right places. Her once frail fifteen year old body is now a fully figured eighteen year old that has matured and blossomed nicely.

She reached over and rubbed some of her conditioner of sweet pea and jasmine into her palm and ran it through her hair and body.

In the distance a hot panting breath escaped a demon's mouth as he tried to control himself. His long pale white locks flowing in the soft breeze, his dark green eyes staring intensively. Never has he seen such a beautiful little miko. He knew she was attractive yes; but to see her true self bare and flawless. He was loosing every point of reality.

'…she will make a fine bride indeed…' the demon wickedly smirked.

He was planning to make his move, when he heard the miko's friend call out to her. It was the demon slayer and little kit.

The demon distance himself further away, 'Curses…'

As Sango and Shippo joined Kagome, the demon vowed he will have her…his precious Miko…

* * *

'It's close…that vile evil presence…' thought the Demon lord as he raced past the darkness of the night. Then before it knew it the presence vanished and was replaced with a weaker aura.

He entered the clearing to find a tall demon, he had long white hair. His face was pale and he had green triangular markings that pointed downward from his eyes to his cheek. His eyes were a deep jade color and his kimono was a forest green with his slash a dark purple.

"Hm…who are you?" asked the demon.

"That is none of your concern." Said Sesshomaru emotionlessly.

"Heh…really now? Have you come for the shikon jewel?" asked the demon.

"No, I have no need for it, such as weaker youkai's such as yourself." Stated the Demon lord.

"Heh…I am not interested in the jewel…I am more interested for that miko." Chuckled the demon.

Sesshomaru wondered what the demon's motive was…if not the jewel…then why a spiritual human being?

Miko…he knew at least two mikos…one was the miko named Kikyo who pinned his half brother to a scarred tree for fifty years. And ironically it was the other miko who freed his idiot brother…Her name…what was it? He couldn't remember.

The demon's face was laced with greed and lust, he couldn't take it, he wanted the miko now all for himself…

He began to laugh manically, "Now miko you are mine!"

The demon leaped into the forest leaving Sesshomaru and racing to the hot springs.

Sesshomaru stood, as he inhaled the sweet essence of the hot spring and the two humans along with the smaller demon.

A human who smelled of dirt and nutmeg, a fox demon…and the other scent…of jasmine and sweet pea?

'That scent…miko…jasmine….her name…what is it….its so familiar…Grr...Curses why should I worry over a human? Ridiculous…'

Sesshomaru then turned and left into the darkness…

* * *

"Mine….Mine…you'll be mine!" manically screamed the demon.

By the time he arrived the two girls were already dressed, they heard him and quickly went to their weapons which they soon realized they didn't have. The demon leaped from the tree and attacked.

"Kagome quickly run!" called out Sango as she blocked the demon's attack with a branch. The demon pushed Sango down and swung at the young miko.

"Sango-chan!" cried out Kagome as she dodged the demon and raced into the forest.

Shippo then transformation into the giant pink bubble (thingy) and the demon was pushed back. He landed on his legs scratching into the earth. He hissed violently and swung his crawls at Shippo. Shippo quickly transformed into a small ball of fluff and hid in the bushes.

'I'm sorry Kagome.' Thought Shippo as he whimpered in fear.

The demon chased down Kagome.

Inuyasha and Miroku soon arrived after hearing the girl's screams. Miroku rushed to Sango's aid. She was alright but unconscious. Inuyasha called for Kagome, that's when Shippo appeared crying. "I've tried…I've tried to be strong…"

"Shippo…" Inuyasha said as he kneeled down to Shippo.

"Tell me, where's Kagome." Asked Inuyasha.

"There was this strange demon, he was threatening Kagome, Kagome ran, and the demon is chasing her…I-I tried to stop him…." Cried Shippo.

Inuyasha stood up and ran after Kagome and this mysterious demon.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! I would love some feedback….**

**Next Chapter-**

**Chapter IIII Tears and Blood**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IIII Tears and Blood

**warning Involves some mature scenes.**

Kagome ran in the darkness of the forest, her legs were going numb as she reached out. Branches and twigs scratched on her arms and legs; tearing her clothes as her body was screaming in pain from all of the cuts. She panted and huffed as tears flowed down her cheeks burning and stinging her face.

'Inuyasha….please come save me…Inuyasha!'

Her hair was wet and damp as the water dripped down her face making her vision blur, "Inu…inu…"

Kagome was so tired, and her legs were so numb she didn't even see the huge root from an oak as she tripped and fell on the ground, scrapping her knees. She called out in pain. The demon slowly walked up to her.

"At last I have you now…" smirked the demon.

Kagome looked up in fright. Her eyes widen as she tried to get away.

The demon then grabbed Kagome's arms turning her over and kissing down her neck, pinning her to the ground.

She screamed out then called for help.

"No one is going to save you!" yelled the demon.

"I'll make you mine!!" screamed the demon into her ear.

He torn off Kagome's tank top and part of her bra revealing her right breast. He then ripped her pants and underwear. Kagome kicked and screamed.

'Inuyasha….help me!'

Kagome's tears flowed down as the demon roughly removed his kimono, then pinned Kagome again cutting his crawls into her arms.

Kagome screamed in agony. "Please stop!!" she cried out.

The demon panted and laughed manically…Then in a spilt second a flash of a bright green shined behind the demon as blood splattered on the ground and on Kagome.

The demon collapsed on the miko as she whimmered, pushing the demon off her she then looked up.

Long silver-white hair flowed in the breeze, deep golden-amber eyes staring down at her.

"Inu….u…yasha…?" said Kagome as she passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**That's it for now…sorry it's so short…I just wanna leave a little cliffy…The next one will be longer! I promise...if you promise meh more reviews! **

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter V Healing**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V Healing

The demon lord looked down at the nude woman. There was something about her…He recognized her scent but not her appearance. As Sesshomaru kneeled down to touch her; a white-pink light then flowed out surrounding her. He pulled away his hand slightly. 'Of course, she's a miko and a powerful one at that…even unconscious she manages to try and heal her wounds…' thought Sesshomaru.

He then picked up the pieces of her clothes wrapping it around his hand and then picked up the young miko, pressing her against him; so she won't fall.

He cradled Kagome bridal style and looked down at her sleeping form, 'I will get some answers from her.'

And with that Sesshomaru gracefully walk into the forest and off to his home.

* * *

Inuyasha ran with his demon speed, leaping from tree to tree then landing onto the grassy grounds, running, smelling the crisp air filled with Kagome's scent and the strange demon that was chasing her. Inuyasha reached a clearing and found a corpse on the ground and the deep smell of arousal along with blood. Inuyasha walked pass the dead body and sniffed.

He froze, and sniffed again to be sure…'There's no mistaking it…Sesshomaru was here!'

Thought Inuyasha as he growled.

By then Miroku, Sango and Shippo came running up to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha did you find Kagome?"

"No...I-I think she was kidnapped." Inuyasha said with his head low.

"What! From who?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha turned and looked at his friends. "Sesshomaru."

* * *

'Where am I? It's so warm...I hear a voice...who is it? It sounds unfamiliar…'

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, she was in a big room, and it was very bright. Kagome's head was pounding as she tried to sit up, pressing her hand on her forehead.

"No Miss you mustn't move yet, your injuries still haven't had time to heal…" spoke a gentle voice.

Kagome looked over and saw a woman. She was so beautiful…

Her skin was a soft white, her eyes a deep purple and her hair a dark rust-like color that was tied in the back and trailed down to her back. She also had pointed ears. And markings above her eye lids, they seem to replace her eyebrows as small slits of brown that curve nicely over her brilliant eyes. As the woman moved closer Kagome also noticed a tail. It was a lot like Shippo's expect longer and fuller. The woman's kimono was a simple blue cotton silk with a navy blue slash. Mainly used for servants of a royal family…

Kagome lips parted as she tried to speak, but her throat was so dry and sore. The woman noticed then smiled as she poured Kagome some water.

"Here you are, Miss…" said the woman.

Kagome bowed lightly then gulped down the cool water. She sighed and then lightly blushed. "I'm sorry…that was rude of me…" said Kagome.

"Do not worry Miss…" giggled the woman.

"May I ask, what is your name?" asked Kagome.

The woman smiled, "My name is Maeko, and I will be your servant, Miss…"

"It's a very lovely name." said Kagome.

"And what is your name?" asked Maeko.

"It's Kagome… Higurashi Kagome." The miko said as she bowed.

Maeko smiled warmly then bowed back, she then pulled out a tray filled with many bowls of sushi and soups.

"The Lord asked me to make sure you had the finest meal, to help restore your health, Miss Kagome." Said Maeko as she placed the tray on Kagome's bed.

Kagome was surprised of the food before her, she's never seen such well-prepared sushi, and this lord must have a very talented chef…Which reminded her…Who was this lord…? She should thank him for helping her.

"Umm…Maeko, who is your lord, what is his name?" asked Kagome as she picked up the chopsticks.

"Why, He is the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru-Sama."

Kagome dropped her chopsticks and stared at the woman, then Kagome thought deeply…

'That night…I…I was being chased by a demon, then I was saved…by-Inu…no…it was Sesshomaru!?'

Kagome's head began to spin from the shock…

'The enemy…saved me?'

Kagome grabbed the sides of her head and shut her eyes.

"No….no…."

"Miss Kagome? Are you alright? Miss Kagome!" Maeko said as she tried to help the distressed miko.

Kagome then fell back; everything starting turning black, into nothing-ness…as sleep took her once again.

* * *

"Heh…it seems Gorou has been slayed by the great Sesshomaru." Whispered a woman coldly as she looked into a mirror being held by a small white demon girl.

"So tell me Naraku, did you know that Gorou would commit such a wickedness act?" asked Kagura.

"I had no control over his actions, he was supposed to attack and kill Inuyasha." Said Naraku with disappointment in his voice.

"Hmm…"

"Kagura, go take Kohaku and watch over Inuyasha and his friends." Naraku said with a dark smirk. "I believe it shall be interesting…"

"Very well." Bowed Kagura as she grinded her teeth.

* * *

**What is Naraku planning? And how will Kagome take the fact that Sesshomaru saved her?! Tune in next chapter!**

**Chapter VI Flowers**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI Flowers

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes to find herself in a different room, it was smaller but more detailed and magnificent. The miko sat up feeling more relaxed, she gently rubbed her arms that were in wrappings. She then looked around the room. She was laying in a large kenso platform bed made of fine cherry wood and the bedding was so soft almost like she was lying on a cloud. The sheets were made of the smoothest silk Kagome has ever felt.

The walls were covered in shoji screens expect the back wall where Kagome's bed was. Behind her was a beautifully painted scenery of a pleasing flowery meadow. She was in complete awe of how wondrous the room was. Just then Maeko opened the screen and walked in with a warm towel and some broth.

"I am glad to see you are up, Miss Kagome." Said Maeko as she placed the bowl down on a small tray.

Kagome smiled then looked down, "Forgive me if I caused you any trouble when I passed out…It was just too much, too fast…" Kagome said.

"It's alright Miss Kagome, from what Jaken has told me, you were traveling with Lord Sesshomaru's half younger brother were you not?" asked Maeko as curiosity filled her deep purple orbs.

"Yes, I was…Along with four other companions…When I was attacked, I got separated from them." Kagome said as she lightly frowned.

"I hope they're alright…" said Kagome as she lightly gripped on the sheets.

"Something tells me they are, Miss Kagome…and that they are worried for you…But do not dread, you are in the care of Sesshomaru-Sama. Everything will be fine." Reassured Maeko.

"Hm…Thank you Maeko." Said Kagome as she gave a small smile.

Shortly after Maeko made sure Kagome tended to, she had to leave to assist the other servants. Leaving Kagome to rest and enjoy her broth.

As Kagome slurped up the last drop of the delicious broth, she then placed it on the tray next to her then got more comfortable in the bed. Taking a deep sigh, she felt warm and content.

As Kagome begin to close her eyes she then hear a faint whisper, she lifted her head and saw a small girl peeking through the crack of the screen. Kagome smiled, "You may come in…Rin-chan."

The little girl beamed as she ran in jumping on the bed, happy to see the miko again.

"Is Kagome nee-chan feeling betters? Asked the young child.

"Yes, much better, thanks to Sesshomaru-Sama." Kagome said with a soft smile.

The little girl squealed with delight as Kagome lightly praised Sesshomaru's kindness.

"Can Rin do anything for Kagome nee-chan?" asked the young girl.

"Hm...Just keep me company for a while, Rin-chan." Kagome said as she tilted her head with a light smile.

"She will do no such thing…" said a cold voice by the doorway.

Kagome and Rin looked up.

* * *

Two days passed and the inu-gang still traveled in search for Kagome.

"Inuyasha, wouldn't you at least know where Sesshomaru's castle is?" asked Shippo.

"Shut up! As if I would know that…"

"Well you should…" mumbled the kit.

"Grrr…You're asking for it." Inuyasha said as he crackled his knuckles.

"Inuyasha, I understand that you do not know where the castle is….but what about the scent? There should at least be a strong enough scent of Sesshomaru and Kagome is we are close." Miroku said.

"That's just it…Sesshomaru's scent is everywhere, I can't pin-point where, and after days of looking…Kagome's scent disappeared." Inuyasha said with a serious tone in voice.

Everyone fell into silence…

What are they to do? Will Kagome remain in Sesshomaru's clutches? Is she alright?

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered.

"I swear it….I'll find you…"

* * *

"Sesshomaru-Sama!" cheered Rin.

Sesshomaru looked down at the child, "Rin, please leave I must speak with the miko alone."

Rin nodded her head and walked over giving Kagome a hug then happily skipped out the room.

Kagome then looked up at the Demon lord; she bowed her head, "Thank you for saving me, Lord Sesshomaru…"

"I merely saved you from some answers; otherwise you would have probably been taken from that demon and have been killed." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"What answers? And how dare you say you would leave me to get raped or killed!" Kagome said as she yelled at the Demon lord.

"Hold your tongue or I will remove it." Sesshomaru said threateningly.

"No!" said the miko and she threw the covers off and got out of bed standing up, angry as ever.

"You dare disobey this Sesshomaru?"

"In a matter of fact, yes…I _disobey_ you! Because you are not the boss of me mister. You are just a cold hearted jerk!" yelled Kagome as she pointed her finger at him.

Sesshomaru had enough; no one tells him such boorish things and gets away with it.

Sesshomaru pinned the miko against the wall, a deep low threatening growl vibrated in his throat.

"You shall treated and show me respect!" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome spoke back, "Why should I? When you don't even call me by my name!"

"You are a weak wrench who is lower than this Sesshomaru, and should be put in your place!"

"I have a place, and I am not weak! I have more dignity than you'll ever have! Yelled Kagome.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it…He wanted to kill her then and there…Rid himself of his curiosity for this woman…this miko…

He stared at her face. Her lips were pouty and had fullest; her eyes burned with anger. She actually looked quite attractive with her anger seemly spurring out from her body. Her eyes…deep pools of water…a vast storm raging in those eyes…He couldn't take it…The next thing Sesshomaru did even he didn't expect…

He pressed his lips against hers. Kagome muffled her words in shock as the Demon lord held his body close to hers in a passionate kiss.

He then pulled away and left Kagome disgusted with himself.

Kagome lightly touched her lips and leaned against the wall slowly moving down 'til she sat on the floor…

'What just happened…' thought Kagome as she cheeks flushed a pink tint.

* * *

**Teehee…Sesshy kissy Kaggy! Haha…I hope you liked it! Please review! Sorry if its still too short for you...**


	7. Chapter 7

**To chelsea34, do not worry, I am not cutting some of the characters off…just yet…I still have a lot of explaining for every character…I was just getting back to Gorou. Thank you for the comment.**

Chapter VII Reborn

The moon rose high above the land as the winds howled a gloomy song, filling the air with a cool breeze of early winter. A dark shadow of movement was seen in the grass behind the trees.

Skin and muscle tearing, shifting, reshaping, and growing into a ball of gray flesh. Then ripping out of the mangled blob was a form…a demon seeking, wanting the image in his mind…that _woman_…that _miko_…

He stood up and slowly walked into the forest in search of _her_…

* * *

Kagome sat in her bed for the past week, as her injuries were healing up nicely. Rin would come and visit her daily, asking her questions about Kagome's family and friends.

"So Kagome nee-chan has a brother?" asked Rin.

"Yes, a younger brother, and a mother and grandfather. They're very dear to me. I miss them greatly."

"Yea…Rin misses her older brother, mother and father. They were killed by bandits a long time ago." Said Rin as she frown lightly.

"Oh Rin-chan, I'm so sorry…" Kagome said.

Rin then looked up at Kagome then smiled, "It's okay, because Rin has Sesshomaru, Jaken and now Kagome nee-chan!"

Kagome smiled warmly. Rin is such a bright and sweet young girl, with a vivid imagination. Yet Rin kind of reminded her of her adopted son Shippo. She wondered how he was doing along with Sango and Miroku, even Inuyasha.

"Kagome nee-chan?" Rin said.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts and answered Rin, "Yes Rin-chan?"

"Do you like Sesshomaru-Sama?" asked the innocent child.

"Like Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as she lightly blushed.

Kagome thought about it, she hasn't seen him since their last interaction together but she was told that Sesshomaru has order servants to her every need, and also he has taken care of Rin…so he must have some good in him.

"Yes, I believe I do like Sesshomaru-Sama." Lightly smiled Kagome.

Rin beamed with happiness.

"Kagome nee-chan…maybe once you feel better enough, maybe Rin and Kagome nee-chan can go pick flowers in the garden!" said Rin as she smiled brightly.

Kagome smiled at the girl, "Yes of course that would be lovely…"

Soon after there was a light tap on the screen door, Maeko walked in. "Rin it's time for bed."

"Aw…but Rin wants to spend more time with Kagome nee-chan!" pouted Rin.

"Ha…it's alright Rin-chan, tomorrow we'll go pick some flowers for Sesshomaru-Sama. I think I am well enough to walk now." Said Kagome as she placed her hand on top of Rin's head.

Rin turned and looked at Kagome, she smiled and hugged the miko tightly, "Yay!"

Kagome laugh heart-fully and then kissed Rin's forehead, "Goodnight Rin-chan"

Rin smiled then hopped off the bed and ran to the doorway, "Goodnight Kagome nee-chan!"

As Rin left Maeko was amazed, "You are so wonderful with her, I can imagine that you will make a fine mother one day."

"Thank you, Maeko." Smiled Kagome.

"In fact I do have a son, an adopted kitsune." Smiled Kagome.

Maeko's eyes widen, "You adopted a demon?"

"Yes…I know it might be a little strange, but I love him as if he was my own." Said Kagome with love.

Maeko smiled, "You truly have a pure heart Miss Kagome."

Kagome blushed at the compliment. "Thank you."

"Well then, I've prepared you a nice bath for the evening, would you like one?" asked Maeko.

"Oh yes! I would love one!" smiled Kagome.

Maeko then helped Kagome out of bed and walked her down the hall to the next room, as they entered Kagome gasped.

It was an opened room with a build in hot spring with marble stone and crystal-clear waters.

There were pots of orchids surrounding the spring and sakura petals in the water.

Maeko helped Kagome undress out of her night kimono and onto the edge of the hot spring. She then removed the silk wrapping around Kagome's arms and leg. Then placed them aside. She then poured a small pot of the spring's water filled with violets onto Kagome's back and body. Kagome lightly moaned by the warmth and how good it felt. Maeko then helped Kagome slip into the spring and offered her some oils for her hair and skin.

Maeko then got up and left Kagome, "If you need anything or need help getting out just call me Miss Kagome." Maeko said with a bow.

"Alright, thank you Maeko."

Kagome leaned back into the warm waters and sighed. 'This feels like I'm in heaven…'

Kagome dunked under wetting her hair and running her fingers through her black locks. She then picked one of the oils that smelled of white roses and poured the liquid onto her palm and ran it through her scalp and rubbed onto her face.

"Sigh…This is great…" said Kagome as she rested in the water letting the salts and oils numb her sore body.

* * *

Inuyasha and gang were in the middle of battle with a furious ogre demon. It was strong…too strong. They fought the demon non-stop and they were growing tired. Inuyasha tried to use the wind scar but it didn't seem to kill the demon.

There was only one reason that could explain why the demon was so strong, it probably had hold of a shard of the scarred jewel.

"Argh!" yelled Inuyasha has he swung his sword.

Right then a scarred arrow shot through the air and stuck the ogre demon, he roared in pain as it turned into dust.

"Uh? K-kagome?!" said Inuyasha has he turned to where the arrow was shot.

Then from the shadows walked out Kikyo as she stared emotionlessly at the group.

* * *

**Oh No, Kikyo's here, now what? **

**Please review!!**

**Next chapter:**

**Chapter VIII To Be Found**


	8. Chapter 8

**To ****anonymous: wow…really? I didn't know that someone else had the same title name as mine…wah…and I thought I was being original….**

**To everyone who is reading my story: Do you think should I change the title of my story? Maybe as not to confuse other people from the other person's story…?**

**Hm…well I did have some other ideas for a different name. Maybe like "Moonlight Silk" or "The Demon Lord and the Miko Tale."**

**You decide! When you write me a review add which favorite title you like or even the old one…**

* * *

Chapter VIII To Be Found

"K-Kikyo!" gasped Inuyasha.

A soft breeze flowed through the dead miko's dark threads of hair as her dull brown eyes stared with an unknown emotion.

She smiled lightly, "So…My reincarnation was kidnapped was she not?"

Inuyasha lowered his head, "Yes…"

"Hm…And you have no way to find her?" asked Kikyo.

"We've tried everything." Said Miroku.

"Hm…everything expect to find the Sei Tamashii." Said Kikyo.

"To find the Sei Tamashii?" repeated Inuyasha,

"Sei Tamashii…" gasped Miroku.

"You mean you can find an authentic aura?" asked Miroku.

"Yes…I can…Just tell me Inuyasha. Who do you think has kidnapped Kagome?" asked Kikyo.

"I believe it was my older half brother Sesshomaru." Said Inuyasha.

"Ah…His aura is indeed strong." Said Kikyo as she closed her eyes concentrating intensely.

"His aura is strongest in the center of these lands; I think it is where his domain lies." Kikyo said as she pointed to the Northwest.

Inuyasha smiled lightly, "Thank you Kikyo."

Kikyo nodded her head.

"Inuyasha, may I talk to you in private?" asked Kikyo.

Inuyasha nodded, then walked over to Kikyo and left the others a short distance away.

"What is it Kikyo?"

"I have heard some rumors that Naraku was in this region, only to find out that Kagome was captured. Don't you think it's odd…?"

"Odd?"

"Yes…Something tells me, what if Sesshomaru has made a pact with Naraku?" Kikyo said as she narrowed her almond eyes.

"Well it won't be much of a surprise since Sesshomaru did team up with Naraku to kill me, so yea…it does make sense." Inuyasha said in wonder.

"You must get to Kagome before Sesshomaru kills her."

"What! Kill her? Kikyo, my brother may be cold-hearted or even evil, but there's one thing I know he has… is honor, he wouldn't kill Kagome unless threaten." Inuyasha said in a serious tone.

"Hmm…believe what you will…" Kikyo then turned her back to him.

"It is clear how much you care for her…"

"What…" asked Inuyasha.

"Go Inuyasha…save my reincarnation and defeat Naraku."

"I must go now…and restore my strength." Kikyo said emotionlessly as she started to walk away.

Inuyasha didn't like it…How cold Kikyo had become…He ran up to her hugging her from behind.

"No!"

Kikyo gasped, and turned her head looking at the hanyou as he pulled her closer.

"Come with us…"

"I can not…"

"Why Kikyo?"

"You must understand…it was never meant to be…"

Inuyasha turned Kikyo around, staring into her deep oak-brown eyes. "Kikyo…"

"Farewell Inuyasha…" Kikyo said as she pulled away and walked deep into the forest.

Inuyasha stared back at her as she soon disappeared from view. He lowered his head as his heart felt like it was torn in two.

'Kikyo…'

* * *

Kagome awoke feeling much better. Her injuries were almost healed and she was feeling great. Kagome sat up from her bed and called out for Maeko.

Maeko soon entered her room and asked what she wanted.

"Maeko, I think I feel well enough to go for a nice walk." Smiled Kagome.

Maeko was glad, she has enjoyed taking care of Kagome and they even became good friends. She waited for the day was able to walk. "Well then you have special gift, Miss Kagome." Said Maeko as she walked over to a big chest crafted in great detail.

Maeko opened it and pulled out a small woven box of bamboo leaves, she opened the box and pulled out a folded kimono.

She laid it out then picked it up showing Kagome.

Kagome was in total awe, never has she seen such a beautifully designed and elegant kimono. It also looked quite expensive.

The kimono was a light hoary blue with silver sakura blossoms stretching out over the shoulders and sleeves, it also had two more kimonos underneath one was a grayish-color and the other a pure white. The silk was fine and the obi was a deep slate-gray that blended in nicely.

"The Lord has bought at least sixteen different kimonos for you; this one is for the cooler days such as today. We wouldn't want you to get ill once you go out for your walk…"

"Oh this is so wonderful! Thank you!" smiled Kagome.

Maeko smiled as she then helped Kagome put on the three layered kimono.

Once Kagome's kimono was on, Maeko also placed a small coat like fur pelt that's seemed to be made of a creature with ashen colored fur. It was warm and comfortable. Kagome smiled as she then walked down the hall to find Rin's room.

Kagome knocked lightly on the screen and Rin opened the screen door and cheered for the miko. "Wow, Kagome nee-chan looks like a princess!"

Kagome giggled, "Thank you Rin-chan."

Kagome walked and notice Rin's room was slightly bigger than her own and it was filled with rice paper shoji screens and chests full of cloth silked dolls with porcelain faces. Rin's bed seemed to be of the far Eastern style of a milano platform bed. The frame was a white color with orange and yellow silk pillows laid cross it, and a huge blanket main from cotton.

"Wow Rin-chan, your room is very pretty." Said the miko as she smiled.

"Teehee, thank you Kagome nee-chan."

"So would you like to have some breakfast then go out for walk?" Kagome said as she bended over and smiled at the young girl.

"Uh-huh!"

* * *

Deep in the forest a bare figure was running pass the thorn covered bushes and branches.

His hair was a pure white and his skin a pale pasty color. His eyes slowly turning red as his anger grew, his lust and his pain.

'How dare Naraku leave me to die…the woman…I must…have her….'

"Argh!!" screamed the demon as he then fell to his knees.

"Woman! Where are you?!" cried out Gorou as he stared up into the heavens.

* * *

**Okie Dokie, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And remember please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter VIIII Frozen

Kagome and Rin walked down the hall and cross the threshold into a huge room which was the dining area. It was a traditional Japanese-style dining room except it was seating at least double the amount normally used for a dining table. 'Probably for guests' thought Kagome as she sat at the near right side and Rin sat opposite of her. The room was decorated with scrolls of ancient artwork and everything was quite simple. It felt very pleasant.

Soon after sitting down, four servants came out serving trays of food to the girls. Different kinds of soup, sushi, and fish were all neatly handed out one by one on the table. Kagome thank them and took the chopstick and began to eat.

After the girls finished eating their meal, they both agreed to go outside to the gardens.

Kagome and Rin entered the small courtyard as the cool air flowed over the soft petals of the different flowers in the garden. Violets, Iris, and lilies filled the area with their sweet fragrance. The two girls giggled and admired the beauty of the flowers and icy frost on the grounds that seem to sparkle from the morning sunlight.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his study, looking over treaties from the Northern lands and issues over wars from the Southern lands. He rested his head on his palm and sighed. The miko was constantly on his mind, he couldn't think straight.

That's when he heard giggling. The demon lord stood up and looked out his window. It was his young ward and the miko.

They were laughing and playing in the gardens. Sesshomaru's chest rose as he breath when still, the miko looked absolutely striking. Her long black hair shined a faint blue hue in the morning light and her kimono made her brilliant eyes stand out nicely against the soft fabric.

Her smile appeared warm and fresh, as her skin seemed to glow so beautifully.

Sesshomaru's emotions were being pushed deeper down into a dark void in his heart…He will not allow such feeling to arise over a human…a miko…

And yet…She seemed to be such a perfect mate…beauty, intelligence and wits. She stood up to him, claiming her independence and strong pride. And from what the servants have been saying she's also very motherly to Rin.

Yes…the perfect mate for a Lord.

Sesshomaru lightly sighed, 'I shouldn't even be thinking of such foolish things…'

And then Sesshomaru returned to his work, growing even more frustrated. "Jaken!"

The two huge doors opened and popped the loyal imp, wobbling to his lord.

"Yes Milord."

"Go to Rin and the miko are outside; tell Rin go to her room then have the miko meet me at my chamber after dinner. I wish to have a word with her…"

"Yes, right away." Said Jaken as he left the room leaving the demon lord deep in thought.

* * *

As Kagome gather a few flowers in her hands she then heard a loud roar at her right, she turned. The miko's eyes widen.

There stood the demon who tried to attack her. 'He's still alive?'

The demon laughed and grinned with a crazied look on his face. "I have you now…" said Gorou in a low sinister voice.

Kagome then told Rin to flee…run to the castle. Rin refused to leave the miko's side. The demon then charged at the two humans.

Kagome held Rin in a protective matter and shut her eyes. Preparing for the attack.

A loud slashing sound was heard and the pain never came, Kagome opened her eyes and saw the Western lord piercing through the wild demon.

Sesshomaru pulled away leaping in front of Kagome and Rin.

Blood poured out of the demon's wound in his chest, he grinned wickedly. "It's useless, I can not die."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

'Then how do I kill one who is still alive and yet can not die? He must have some weakness…'

Sesshomaru looked back and spoke out in a serious tone, "Miko, Rin leave now you'll only get in the way."

Kagome nodded and helped Rin up as they moved far away from the two demons.

Kagome was worried, 'If Sesshomaru's sword can't kill that demon then what else could he do?'

* * *

**That's it for now! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you…**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter X Battle 'til Death**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X Battle 'til Death

Sesshomaru stood his ground as he lightly growled at the demon.

The demon laughed manically and said, "Why do you protect her so? Could it be you fell for the young maiden as well…?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes angrily. 'Ridiculous' thought the Demon lord.

Sesshomaru struck the demon again with his Tokijin, cutting the demon's arm off…Only to have his arm regenerate back. The demon's arm lengthens, stretching to the miko. Wrapping around her waist she screamed trying to yank free. He pulled her to him embracing her as he licked down her neck. She was disgusted and cried out.

Sesshomaru was furious. "Release her!"

The demon smiled as he slowly ran his hand down Kagome's body, she squirmed and whimpered, "Please stop!" called out the miko as she began to get frantic.

Sesshomaru was just going to jump in and save when a bright pink light surrounded the miko's body. Her eyes closed as the light got brighter shining in every direction. The light danced and flittered all the way up passed the tall trees behind her and reached out as far to Rin and the castle.

The demon roared in pain as he soon slowly turned into nothing-ness…

Sesshomaru's widen at the raw power that was forming out from the girl. Her hair flowing in a wild tangle from her strong aura. She opened her eyes as her lips parted.

The light fade away as Kagome now stood. Her eyes closed once more as she began to fall towards the ground. Sesshomaru quickly reacted and caught the miko. He stared down at her holding her with two…hands?

He couldn't believe it…how did his arm regenerate? It must have been the pure light from Kagome, and somehow healed his arm…yet…it should have done the same to Sesshomaru as the demon…so why did…?

Sesshomaru just sighed and then carried Kagome. Rin ran up to him worried for the miko.

"Rin once inside go call for Maeko. Do not worry, the miko will be alright." Said Sesshomaru calmly.

Rin lowered her head and nodded.

* * *

The inu-gang were setting up camp when a bright pink light in the distance shone above the trees. Then a painful cry was heard then the light disappeared as soon as it came…

Everyone looked at one another…

'Kagome…'

The group quickly gathered their things and ran in the direction where the light shined. Sango jumped and rode on Kirara as Inuyasha and Miroku both ran, Shippo holding onto Kirara's fur. They were all hoping that this time they've finally find their beloved friend.

* * *

In the dark shadows of his room, the dark hanyou sat leaning against the wall holding in his hand an almost complete Shikon no Tama.

Suddenly the jewel shined brightly in Naraku's palm. 'It's reacting to something…something powerful…' thought Naraku as he narrowed his eyes.

Just then the jewel returned to normal and a cold voice spoke, "Hm…it seems not even the jewel can grant your wish…Naraku."

Naraku turned his head and saw a dark outline of the dead miko, Kikyo. She walked in as the setting sun shined onto her pale face.

She smiled wickedly.

"I was not making a wish; the jewel reacted on its own accord." Said Naraku emotionlessly.

"Hmm…then could it be that someone else made a wish without jewel even being present?" questioned Kikyo.

Naraku's eyes widen, 'No it couldn't be…if it were the case, the jewel should have vanished…'

"I was hoping you can collaborate with me…" Kikyo said coolly.

"Yes? What did you have in mind kikyo?"

"I want you to…kill my reincarnation…free me…" Kikyo said seriously.

Naraku smirked, "I'll do it if you give me something in return…"

Kikyo lowered her head and smiled coldly.

* * *

**Will Kagome be alright? What happens when Inuyasha and the gang find where Kagome is? And what is Naraku planning?!**

**Tune in next chapter!**

**Chapter XI To Love Again**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI to Be Loved

Kagura and Kohaku were watching Inuyasha and his friends for some time then when they noticed the strange pink light over the trees without hesitating they all when in that direction. Silently Kagura swept pass the clouds and skies secretly following the group. Kohaku who regained his memories kept his guard up, waiting for the right moment to strike…'I must help Kagura for now…but when the time comes, I'll reunite with my sister and help kill Naraku!' though Kohaku as he tighten his grip on his weapon.

The group traveled as fast as they could…but night fall was approaching soon, they'll have to camp again, because the land was filled with dangerous demons and fighting any would cost the group even more time and possibly injuries they just can't afford to get. They prepared their bedding and slept uneasy that night.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into his chamber and placed Kagome onto his bed, he then had Maeko tend to Kagome.

There was nothing she could do expect let Kagome restore her own strength by resting. Sesshomaru was getting worried even though he didn't show it.

"Leave…"

Maeko bowed and left the room along with Jaken and Rin.

Sesshomaru looked at the sleeping miko; he then walked out to his balcony and stared at the rising full moon.

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. She noticed she was in a much bigger room. Decorated in a vast amount of artwork and the walls were pure marble and stone. The bed was a canopy bed with a faint indication of cherry wood in the old bark of the frame. The fabric was a soft see-through silk that hung over the bed. The sheets were puffy and delicate, the deep colors of navy and white.

Kagome sat up and notice a figure outside on the balcony. She walked out, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

The Demon lord turned around, his eyes showing the only hint of emotion…he seemed somewhat sad and worried…

Kagome walked closer, "Are you alright?"

"Why…?"

"Uh?"

"Why did you do it?" asked the Lord.

"Do what?"

Sesshomaru showed Kagome both of his arms; veins muscle, skin and all…

"Your arm! It came back…I'm so glad…" said Kagome.

Sesshomaru merely stared at Kagome…Her kindness and sweet nature was so…how do you say it? Cute…

Sesshomaru walked over to the miko, and placed his crawled hand under her chin lifting her head up…

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru said dearly.

Kagome's eyes widen, 'He said my name…'

Sesshomaru leaned down, his lips inching closer to Kagome's face…He kissed her forehead lightly.

"I am so glad you are alright…" said Sesshomaru calmly.

Kagome blushed deeply…

"It was thanks to you…you saved me…" said Kagome as she looked up at the Demon lord.

Sesshomaru chuckled.

Kagome's face flushed even redder, 'I've never seen him smile before…it's actually very attractive…he should smile more…' thought Kagome as she was unaware of Sesshomaru's staring at her.

Sesshomaru looked deeply into Kagome's eyes…they were a deep sapphire- a vast ocean of emotions…

"Kagome…"

The miko blinked and answered, "Yes?"

"What do you think of this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome blushed, "Well I…"

Kagome didn't know what to say…after the past two weeks of being with him, well mostly with Rin…She hasn't had the time to really get to know him…But she was grateful for Sesshomaru allowing her to stay and taking care of her…Why is he even asking her this…?

"I am grateful you have taken your time to take care to my needs and allowed me to spend time with your ward…I have enjoyed your company…Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was slightly disappointed with her answer, but nonetheless he was going to try to win her over.

"Then would you like to spend more time with this Sesshomaru?" asked the Demon lord.

Kagome smiled, "Yes, I would like that…"

Sesshomaru smiled faintly. He was happy.

"You must be tired; I'll take you to your room to rest…" said Sesshomaru.

"Alright…and thank you." Said Kagome as she placed her arm around Sesshomaru's new left arm and walked with him to her room.

* * *

**Aw…Sesshy and Kaggy fluff! Well kind of…but it's a start! And sorry it's short…I just want to try and save the "big one" for the next chapter…Warning it may involve yummy lemon scenes!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter XII Strawberry Seduction**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII Strawberry Seduction

Part One

The sun seemed to rise lazily in the cool morning air, slowly bringing light over the horizon.

Kagome woke up from a dreamless night; she sat there in her bed, the blankets had fallen away from her body and her hair was ruffled. That when she remembered, today she was going to meet up with Sesshomaru.

She quickly jumped out of bed and called for Maeko.

Maeko walked in and was a little surprised by Kagome running round the room franticing over what to wear, and fixing her hair. Maeko smiled and giggled. She was happy Kagome was worrying over such things. It meant that she cares what the Demon lord thinks of her.

Maeko for some time has noticed the Lord's interested in Kagome.

And human or not, Maeko thinks Kagome will one day make Sesshomaru happy.

Maeko then stepped in, "It's alright Miss…" said Maeko as she placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders.

"We'll get you ready for the Lord…" said Maeko as she led Kagome to the hot springs.

"Here are some new oils for you, Miss Kagome." Said Maeko as she placed next to the miko then left shortly after.

Kagome removed her night kimono and slipped into the springs, she poured one of the bottles of oil the strong scent of vanilla and fresh mint. Kagome inhaled the fragrance and sighed in comfort…

After she soaked in the bath she got out and dried off. Wrapping her white night kimono on.

She entered her room to find Maeko looking through the chest filled with kimonos.

"Ah, here it is…" said Maeko as she pulled out a golden bamboo box.

"This one is for special occasions, such as this one…" giggled Maeko.

She pulled out the kimono. It was stunning. It was a navy kimono with white and gold trails of water lilies and a huge snow crane with its golden wings spread out over the shoulders. Slight pink shimmered in the silk as the obi was a fine blush pink color that blended delicately.

"I-I couldn't…this kimono is just so beautiful…and it must cost a fortune." Lightly gasped Kagome.

"And it's for you to wear, Miss Kagome." Smiled Maeko.

Kagome blushed.

Maeko helped Kagome put it on, and then she looked at Kagome's hair.

"Hm…We need to do something about it…ah…I know…" said Maeko as she pulled Kagome's hair up in a ponytail then she twisted it into a bun and then placed two pink water lilies in the side of the bun.

"Almost perfect…" said Maeko.

"Almost?" questioned Kagome.

"The final touch…" said Maeko with a smile.

Maeko pulled out a small box next to the chest. It was a make up box. Maeko pulled out a white clam shell and opened it revealing a soft pink droplet of crushed stone mixed with a foreign liquid to keep it smooth. She dabbed it with her index finger then rubbed it on Kagome's moist lips. She then pulled out a small bowl and a small brush then rubbed it in the mixture of dark pink stone crushed into powder. She fluttered the brush onto Kagome's cheeks making them fuller. The light make up made Kagome's beauty look even more radiant and more natural looking.

"Now's it is perfect." Said Maeko as she showed Kagome a mirror.

Kagome was in shock of how pretty she looked, she felt like a princess.

"Now go meet the Lord by the second gates, he'll be waiting for you…" giggled Maeko.

"Alright…oh…which reminds me, Maeko? Do I still have my bag?"

"While yes, it's under here." Maeko said as she pulled out her brown leather bag from under her bed.

"Oh, I hope its still here…" said Kagome as she looked through her bag.

"Ah, yes…my strawberry daifuku desserts are still fresh…" smiled Kagome.

"Here's there enough for us and Sesshomaru." Said Kagome as she offered one to Maeko.

"Oh no Miss Kagome, if they are for the Lord, then heavens no…I can not have anything that is for the Lord." Said Maeko as she bowed down to the floor.

"It's alright, I won't say anything to him…Besides this is my thanks for you being so good to me and taking care of me Maeko. Pus we're friends right?" smiled Kagome as she handed Maeko the treat.

Maeko shakily accepted it.

"Well I better get going." Said Kagome as she stood up and left.

Maeko took a small nibble of the dessert, her eyes widen, and she soon ate the whole thing in three huge bites, then licking her fingers afterward. She then recollected her posture and left the room.

* * *

Kagome walked entering out from the front doors and out into the courtyard and down the small path where another garden was. A mass amount of sakura trees were sadly not in blossom as the cold air took the delicate petals of the flowers away but in return the flowers bloomed into bunches of cherries. Kagome soon saw a small dojo-like building. She entered then saw the Demon lord leaning against the wall, he turned and saw Kagome.

He stood for some time without saying anything, which made Kagome nervous.

Sesshomaru then lifted his hand and spoke calmly, "Come."

Kagome did as she was told and walked up to the Demon lord.

"Do you have something for me?" asked Sesshomaru as he looked down at the carrying case Kagome held.

"Oh why, yes I do…" said Kagome as she lifted the small basket of treats.

"I made some time ago, I hope you like them." Said Kagome.

"Hm…if it is food, then we should at least wash them down with some sake." Sesshomaru said as he pulled out the bottle.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I'm not old enough." Said Kagome.

Sesshomaru blinked, "How old are you then?"

"I'm eighteen. Where I am from its 'til I am twenty-one is when I am able to drink sake."

"Well, where I am from you are able at age seventeen, a year younger than you." Said Sesshomaru with a mysterious look in his eyes.

* * *

**That's it for part one! Teehee….This was going to be a bit longer than I thought…So I'm breaking into two parts…the next chapter will start with a little lime…then stir in some lemon and wa-la! Sesshy Kaggy goodness! Please review!!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter XII Strawberry Seduction**

**Part Two**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII Strawberry Seduction

Part Two

Kagome blinked and wondered what the Demon lord was thinking. She looked into his golden-honey orbs, his fine features on his face and neck. She turned away and blushed.

Sesshomaru smirked; he could sense the miko's nervousness.

The Demon lord then grabbed the small cup and poured an even amount of the rice wine into the cup and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome was shocked, he was treating her as a guest…a lord was never to act as the host.

Kagome accepted the drink and bowed, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome took a sip of the lukewarm liquid as it trickled down her throat; she placed the cup down then giggled, "It's delicious."

Sesshomaru smiled, "Yes, it's the finest sake in all of Japan." Said Sesshomaru as he had some himself.

Kagome blinked, 'It couldn't be the finest in _all_ of Japan…unless…Sesshomaru just made a joke?'

Either way Kagome laughed, she enjoyed the Lord's company.

"How about you try some of my strawberry daifuku desserts?" Said Kagome as she offered the Demon lord one.

"Hm…I have never heard of such a thing…St-raw-bear-ie?" Said Sesshomaru as he tried to sound out the word.

Kagome giggled, "I forgot, they haven't been imported here since the late 1800's." mumbled Kagome.

"Well, how about this…it's very sweet with a hint of tanginess, I think you'll like it." Said Kagome.

Sesshomaru decided to try it; he first sniffed it then lightly licked the white frosting. He recognized the taste of rice, with a pasty texture. But when he bit down on the dessert, a burst of juicy sweet fruit poured into his mouth. He was the most exotic yet scrumptious thing he has ever tasted. He quickly ate the small rice cake and was very pleased.

"Teehee, it looked like you enjoyed it, Lord Sesshomaru…" said Kagome as she sipped the cup of sake.

* * *

Far in the distance the inu-group saw Sesshomaru's massive castle. They were close, yet they were at least half a day away from the fortress. As they continued on as fast as they could.

Deep in the shadows Kagura watched, "So they're going to go save the miko from Sesshomaru-Sama are they?" thought Kagura out loud.

Just then one of Naraku's poisonous insects flew over, hovering over Kagura and Kohaku.

Kagura listening to the insect's message.

She then turned to the young demon slayer, "Kohaku we can not go any further, entering Lord Sesshomaru's domain is a death sentence, we'll wait for Naraku's demons to come and attack."

Kohaku nodded his head.

'Sister, soon I'll join you.'

* * *

After a few cups full of sake, Kagome was starting to feel the affects of the rice wine. She giggled and started to flirt with the Demon lord.

"Do you know how handsome you are, Milord?" said Kagome with a sly look on her face.

Sesshomaru merely watched Kagome, enjoying her slightly dizziness and babbling nonsense to him.

Sesshomaru then made his move; he leaned over to Kagome and lifted her chin. She looked at him slightly surprised.

He leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Leaving her daze and confused.

'Did he just kiss me….?' Thought Kagome as she then giggled and placed her hand on his thigh.

"You're _soooo_ dreamy Sesshomaru…" said Kagome as she leaned in and lightly started kissing his neck.

The Demon lord tensed let he loved this new side of the miko. He closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of her soft lips brushing against his skin.

'Why…why am I so…affected by her? Why does she make me feel this way…?" thought Sesshomaru as he lightly purred.

Kagome leaned back and giggled, 'He's so cute…and he smells so good…'

Kagome hovered over the Demon lord and kissed him. He slowly closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the miko, as the soft fabric caressed his limbs. Kagome nibbled on his bottom lip; Sesshomaru then kissed her back full-force. Crushing his lips against hers. Their bodies rubbing against one another causing a hot friction…of passion and yearning.

Sesshomaru traced his fingers 'til they uncovered the top of Kagome's kimono, revealing her bare shoulders. He lean in and lightly feather-kiss her bare flesh. She whimpered at his burning kisses. Kagome's thoughts blurred in a vast sea of confusion as her body screamed at her to continue this erotic pull in herself. Kagome clinged to the Demon lord lost in the blissful moment. He then kissed down her to her soft full breasts, as they still were tugged in the delicate cloth of silk. Kagome moaned out in pleasure.

That's when Sesshomaru sensed something…the same aura in the forest he sensed two and a half weeks ago.

He pulled away and sniffed the air. Kagome whimpered from the loss of warmth, she looked up at him. Then she too noticed the dark evil within the depths of the forest.

She stood up, 'this evil…it's somehow familiar yet different…somehow not that of Naraku…nor even any incarnations of himself…this evil is darker…more sinister…that anything I've ever felt…' thought Kagome.

"Go inside the castle and protect Rin, warn the servants and the guards of the danger." Said Sesshomaru in a stern voice.

"Alright." Kagome said as she gathered her things and walked down the steps, she then turned and looked at the Lord.

"Sesshomaru…please be careful." Kagome said softly with a hint of worry in her eyes.

The Demon lord nodded. Then Kagome ran pass the garden and through to the front gates.

Sesshomaru grabbed the hilt of his sword and ran off into the forest.

It was a mystery to him. This strange aura…He continued on running gracefully, that's when the strong scent of blood caught his attention. He quickly raced to the scene.

The blood was in overwhelming mixture of the faint scent of tears and smoke.

Once the Demon lord arrived he seemed to have a minute too late. There laid two dead human girls, their throats slashed and their bodies mangled.

Sesshomaru sniffed the area. The evil was so thick…its hatred seemed to seep off its own flesh as a glooming figure stood in the shadows.

Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword. "Show yourself." Called out the Demon lord.

The figured stepped out with a wicked smile on its face.

* * *

**Stay tune next chapter! And please review!**

**Chapter XIIII Return of the Damned**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIIII Return of the Damned

The glooming figure revealed itself from the dark shadows and smirked wickedly at the Demon lord.

Sesshomaru looked at the strange man. His hair was pitch-black as it was messily tied back and his thick bangs hovered over his eyes, his skin was thin and white as rice paper. He lifted his head showing his eyes, as they burned a deep crimson color.

"Are you the great Lord Sesshomaru?" asked the strange demon.

"What business do you have with this Sesshomaru?" asked the Demon lord.

"I know how to…defeat your nemesis…" spoke the demon coolly.

Sesshomaru felt uneasy, it could be a trap…

"And how do I defeat him?"

"By…training your miko-friend, and joining your younger half brother, Inuyasha." Smirked the demon.

"Together you will be invincible."

"As if I would ever join with that worthless half breed." Said Sesshomaru with antipathy.

"You must…as much as you hate to admit…the strong Tetsusaiga along with your Tokijin and the power of a scarred arrow combined will destroy Naraku. It's the only way…" said the demon coldly.

"How is it that you know so much?" asked the demon lord.

The strange demon looked at Sesshomaru with a cold smile, "Let's just say a wrench told me once…"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"I'll see you soon, Lord Sesshomaru…your destiny is far greater than you can ever imagine…The threads have been tangled with you and that miko…they can not be undone…" said the demon as he slowly disappeared.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes…'That miko…'

* * *

Kagome ran through the halls as her kimono flowed behind in a drape of silk. She ran pass the doorway then clinging to its frame she looked in and found Maeko dressing Rin.

"Maeko!" cried out the miko.

Maeko looked up and saw the horror in Kagome's face, "Miss Kagome? What is wrong?" asked Maeko as she stood up.

"Tell the guards on the east and front wing to prepare for any attack, there is a perilous aura just outside the castle walls. Warn everyone!"

Maeko nodded her head then left the room; Kagome then looked at Rin and tried to smile…

Rin was worried and scared. Kagome then walked up Rin and picked her up and placed her in bed then laid with her. She lightly combed her hair with her fingers and telling the young girl that everything will be alright.

* * *

Inuyasha and the group were just outside the front gates of Sesshomaru's castle. Just then guards came out thinking that they were the intruders.

"Get them!" yelled one of the guards.

Shippo hide behind Miroku and Sango prepared her weapon, as Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha, Sango put your weapons down we should not fight them." Miroku said as he then walked up in front of them.

"We have not come to fight; we merely want our friend back, the young miko." Called out the monk trying to negotiate.

"They want to kidnap the Lord's mistress." Said one of the guards.

"Quickly capture them and throw them in the dungeon!" yelled another guard.

The three backed up together as the guards surrounded them.

"Nice going, Miroku." Said Inuyasha.

"My apologizes…" said Miroku in defeat.

* * *

**Teehee, silly Miroku he seems to always make things worse…haha**

**And as a note the strange demon is based on my other story-"A Journey Into the Past"**

**Next Chapter coming up!**

**Chapter XV Dark Intentions**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV Dark Intentions

The inu-gang were placed into one of the cells of the dungeon, they sat not knowing what to do, and if Kagome knows…will she free them?

The door in the far right opened, the metal bars mended tight from the doorway as a demon walked in. He seemed of a high ranked general. He was a wolf demon in humanoid form. He wore plated armor with a fine kimono beneath. His face was wrinkled with wisdom and strength. He peered through the bars and sniffed. His old eyes squinted and then he hollered out loud, "You all should be ashamed." Said the general as he was talking to the guards in the room.

"You locked up the great dog demon's second born son!"

The guards froze…

The general chuckled, "How'd you end up here in Lord Sesshomaru's domain anyways, you pup?"

"Feh! I came here to rescue Kagome!" barked Inuyasha. "And I ain't a pup!" he growled.

"Kagome…?" questioned the wolf demon.

"Yes, she is our dear friend, she is a miko." Said Sango.

"Ah, the young lass that watched over the Lord's young ward." Said the General.

"Well then, you've came to pay her a visit?"

"Wha-What? Nnn…No! Wasn't she kidnapped?" asked an irritated hanyou.

"Hm? Kidnapped…No I don't believe so. In fact the young lass was quite comfortable here, and from what I've seen the lord has taken a liking to the girl." Chuckled the old general.

Inuyasha was furious…

"Well, I suppose I'll let Lord Sesshomaru know you're here."

"Oh, Can you do us a favor?" asked Miroku.

"Hm? Yes…?"

"Can you be able to tell our friend we are here? "Asked Miroku.

"Of course…heheh, now wait here…I'll tell them." Chuckled the general.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered his home and walked down the halls. He sniffed the area and smelled dried tears. He then entered Rin's room to find Kagome protectively embracing the girl on the bed, caressing the girl's hair as she has fallen asleep.

Kagome looked up and smiled warmly.

She slowly got up and left the sleeping child and walked up to the Demon lord.

She stroked his cheek. Sesshomaru merely looked down at her. "I'm so glad you're home…" whispered Kagome.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand then leaned in and kissed her lightly. 'What is this feeling in me…?'

'This girl…this miko…she's makes me feel so warm…this feeling is tugging at my heart…what is it…what could it be…?'

"Come let us go into my chamber…I'll explain what happened." Said Sesshomaru softly.

Kagome nodded her head and followed the Lord.

They soon entered the room. Kagome sat on the bed and Sesshomaru walked over and removed his armor. Placing it down he then turned and sat next to the miko.

"So what happened?" asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru decided it was probably best not to let her know…Something inside him wanted to tell her something else…

"All I know is that I must protect you…" Sesshomaru as he then kissed Kagome holding her hand.

Kagome gasped as his kiss muffled any words, her eyes widen then slowly closed as she melted into his embrace.

They fell onto the bed, as Sesshomaru hovered Kagome.

Kagome traced her fingers through Sesshomaru's silver locks. It was silky smooth and shined lightly. She softly admired his features, playing with his hair. Sesshomaru then lean in and nuzzled against her neck. Kagome giggled.

He then whispered huskily in her ear, "What are you doing to this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome blinked, "Doing what…?"

Sesshomaru lifted his head and kissed her, then pulled away, "There's this feeling in my heart, and I can't give an explanation or any reason to it…except I can't stand being apart from you…"

Kagome's heart fluttered in her chest. She then realized that the Demon lord…Sesshomaru of the Western Lands as fallen for her…And so has she…she knew it wasn't lust…there was a spark…deep in her being…And she also realized she can't stand being away from him either…

Kagome kissed the demon lord passionately then leaned to his ear…

"I love you…" she whispered softly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen…'Love…a human emotion…an emotion I only felt once…and yet…she is human…so would it be alright to feel such a thing…yes…I don't care anymore that she is human…she's my human…my Kagome…'

"_Kagome_…" purred the Demon lord, making Kagome giggle.

Sesshomaru then leaned down and lightly nibbled on her neck…He wanted to mate with her…he wanted her now…

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and moaned…

Sesshomaru's hand then traveled down Kagome's body as she moaned and whimpered out…He lifted her kimono and slipped his hand inside. His hand got closer to her thigh, then traced back up…closer…and inching closer to her tender womanhood. Her skin was so soft and smooth…Sesshomaru wanted her, all of her…Kagome started to wonder what Sesshomaru's intentions were. But the more he caressed her the more she lost herself in the moment…

His hand caressing her skin made Kagome's body heat up inch by inch…she felt like she was going to burst from the slow pace…

Then….a knock was at the door…

Sesshomaru growled…

"Who dares disturbs us?!" called out an angry Sesshomaru.

"Oi, Lord Sesshomaru…I found a lost pup is he yours?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow; it was Shu, his trusted general and loyal childhood friend. What on earth did he mean? His pup?

Sesshomaru got up and walked to the door, opening it he noticed a sly face on the general's features.

"Oops, forgive if I was interrupting anything. But there are two locked humans in the dungeon and I'm just not sure what to do with them Lord Sesshomaru…"

The Demon lord growled, "You should know…if you can not do a simple task then maybe I should reconsider Tashio's offer…" Sesshomaru said seriously.

Kagome leaned in from the bed to see what they were discussing.

"Heh…heh...no...No that won't be necessary, Lord Sesshomaru…Heh…did I mention there is a half demon locked up also…?"

"Really? Is there a pup as well or did you make that up?"

"Heh…well a young demon child yes, I believe he was a young kitsune…"

Kagome froze at the general's statement…

She got up, "Excuse me, but did I hear you say a small kitsune was locked up along with two humans and a hanyou?"

"Well yes Miss…And have I not had the pleasure in meeting such a fine lass…" Smiled Shu lecherously.

Sesshomaru hit him on the head, "Baka…"

"Be serious now Shu…Just who are they?"

Shu straighten himself and spoke, "Your younger half brother and his friends."

"What!" said Kagome as she then begged to know where they were.

As Shu pointed in the direction Kagome ran off down the hallways, leaving a smiling wolf general and jealous dog demon.

* * *

**Teehee…If you haven't guessed, Shu is a joker and a bit of a lecher like our beloved monk…teehe…I hope you enjoyed this chapter, pretty please review! I'm not feeling the love…**

**Next chapter:**

**Chapter XVI Reunited **


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Chapter XVI Reunited

Kagome ran down the halls and pass the courtyard to a separate building in a field behind the castle. The wooden was thick in the structure and the door was sealed with metal and stone. Kagome pulled it opened with all her might as it opened slowly she went inside stepping down the stone stairs to the bottom basement where the cells were allied in order. She ran looking pass every cell 'til she saw four figures all sitting on the cold stone floor. Kagome grabbed the bars and called out, "Inuyasha? Miroku? Sango? Shippo?"

"Kagome!" They all said at once.

Kagome smiled, I'm so glad you're alright…"

Just then a guard walked up, he seemed young and probably still in training. He looked like a mixed of a white fox or wolf Demon. Although his face and torso seemed to look human his lower half was that of a beast. His eyes were light gray and his hair was white-ish ash threads that ruffled out from his helmet. His ears were pointed and light fuzz was on the tips.

"Who are you…?" asked the guard as he pulled out a dagger.

Kagome turned and smiled, "I am Kagome, a friend of Lord Sesshomaru."

"I don't believe you, I want proof!"

Kagome closed her eyes then opened them slowly, she looked at the guard.

"I suppose I can not give you any proof except my word, young sir."

The guard hesitated, her statement was as true as any saint would have said…yet he was just order to watch out for anything superstitious.

The guard was about to speak again when a hand patted the top of his helmet, as the helmet fell over the young guard's eyes he tried to fight back.

"Don't get so worked up over a pretty human girl, Ling."

"Ah, General Shu!" said the guard as he bowed down, his helmet still stuck.

"So you want to free your friends uh?"

"Well then the only way to free them is a magical chant the demons once used in ancient times…" said the general with a serious tone.

Kagome blinked then was amazed, she never knew of a demons ancient ritual before…it sounded so intriguing.

"Oh...and what is it?" asked Kagome.

The general took in a deep breathe then yelled out, "Akemasu!"

Kagome just stood there…a long silence filled the room.

"Open…? That's the magical chant?" said Kagome with a small sweatdrop.

"Will you just get us out of here!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Of course!" smiled the wolf demon as he then pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"Wha?" blinked Kagome.

"Forgive him, Miss…He's kind of a prankster…" said the young guard sighing.

* * *

Kagura leaned against an old Matsu tree as Kohaku sat clenching his weapon in his hand. The wait was unbearable for him, after seeing Sesshomaru's guards take his sister and her friends into the castle in chains. He began to worry.

Kagura looked up to the skies and thought deeply, 'What on earth could Naraku want with the miko's reincarnation?'

The two waited 'til the sun began to set downward behind the high mountains in the distance.

* * *

With the inu- group freed and all seated at the dining table given a full meal to eat and new clothes to wear. They calmed down knowing that Kagome was safe.

Sesshomaru finally entered in the room. His steps were light and graceful. He sat at the head of the table and looked at every person.

He closed his eyes then spoke, "Since you are Kagome's friends, I will allow you all to stay long enough to prepare for your journey in finding the jewel shards and finding Naraku. But Kagome stays here."

"What! There's no way I'll let you have Kagome stay, and besides only she can see the jewel shards!"

Barked Inuyasha.

"Hmp! Is that all I am to you? Your personal jewel detector!?"

"Nnn…That's not what I meant!"

Kagome looked away then glared at the hanyou. "Well maybe you can ask Kikyo, since you two are so perfect together…"

Inuyasha was speechless, never had Kagome given him such a look, or such a statement. She must be really mad.

"And besides I am quite happy here…" said Kagome.

"In fact…Sesshomaru do you mind if I have Shippo stay with us, I know Shippo and Rin will get along and besides he's like a son to me." Asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru nodded his head.

Shippo beamed with joy, he got to be with his mother, and a cute girl.

"Feh, fine if you want to stay here and waste away like a spoiled brat that's just fine!" said Inuyasha as he stomped away.

'A spoiled brat uh? Look who's talking.' Thought Kagome.

"Umm..Miroku can I talk to you alone." Asked Sango as she stood up.

"Why of course Sango." Said Miroku as he and the demon slayer walked down the hall for some privacy.

"Miroku do you think it is alright for Kagome to stay?" asked Sango.

"Yes, I believe it will be better if Kagome stays, she'll be protected, and besides Naraku has been a great threat when he tried to kill her."

"I suppose you're right…" said Sango.

Miroku then kissed the top of her forehead softly, "Good…"

Sango blushed deeply.

* * *

"Kagome after dinner, I'd like you to meet at in the garden pass the dojo." Sesshomaru said.

"Alright…" smiled Kagome.

As Sango and Miroku entered back to the table, a guard came rushing through the door.

"Milord, we are under attack!!"

* * *

**Teehee…hope you enjoyed it…and thank you for all the lovely comments… **

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter XVII Swarm**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII Swarm

"Milord we are under attack!" called out the guard panting from lost of breathe.

Sesshomaru stood up; he sensed demons coming towards the castle…thousands of them.

He quickly spoke, "Everyone stay inside, Kagome watch over the children."

"No!" said Kagome.

Sesshomaru was losing his patience, "You will stay inside."

"I can fight!" cried out Kagome.

Sesshomaru didn't have time for this; he walked out to the two huge front doors.

Pulling out his sword he prepared himself for battle.

The guards positioned themselves to defend their lord and home.

"Stand back."

The seven guards looked to their Lord; they obeyed and back away against the path.

Sesshomaru saw in the distance a swarm of demons…Naraku's demons.

* * *

Kagura was waiting for this moment. "Kohaku let's move out."

Kohaku nodded his head.

Kagura released her feather into the air as it slowly grew larger she hopped on, Kohaku was close by.

They flew above the skies and hovered over the side of the castle, away from neither Sesshomaru's nor anyone else's view.

They descended a couple feet down and waited for the right moment to attack.

--

Sesshomaru raised his sword and called forth his sword's power, the dragon's strike.

A bolt of blue lightening fired upward from the powerful sword and rained down on the demons piercing and slicing them into pieces.

After they were destroyed another wave of demons came into view. That's when Inuyasha stood next to his brother.

"Feh, that was nothing, check out what my Tetsusaiga can do." Mocked the hanyou.

"Wind Scar!" yelled Inuyasha as he swung his sword at the demons, degenerating them in their path.

In a soft breeze, blades of grass waved and brushed across Kagome's ankles as she ran in front of Inuyasha, pointing ahead, "There! I can sense the jewel shard."

"How many Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Just one…" said Kagome making sure.

'One jewel shard! Could that mean that it's Kohaku's?' thought Kagome.

Then a gust of wind flew pass the group as white blades of sharp twisting air aimed at Kagome. A white blur quickly grabbed Kagome and carried her to safety.

The miko looked up and saw Sesshomaru. The breeze flowed through his hair as his features were soft; he looked at Kagome as time seemed to slow down. Kagome's eyes glisten as she lightly whispers the Demon lord's name.

They both landed and Sesshomaru put Kagome down then got in front of her in a protective matter.

"Kagome…where is the scarred jewel shard now!?" called out Inuyasha has his nose picked up the scent of Kohaku and Kagura.

Kagome scanned the area then noticed a small tinkle in the skies.

She pointed up at the sky, "There!"

"Show yourself Kagura!" yelled Inuyasha has he prepared for any attack.

Kagura was about to reveal herself along with Kohaku, when Naraku's insect appeared next to her.

"What's that? You want us to retreat?" Sigh, Naraku better know what he's doing." Kagura said as she and Koahku left the area disappearing into the thick clouds.

Kagome eyes noticed something odd…the jewel was flying further and further away until she was unable to detect it…

"T-The jewel is gone…Kagura and Kohaku left Inuyasha…" said Kagome in a slight shock.

"Feh, they probably didn't want to deal with my wind scar." Said an arrogant hanyou.

Kagome blew a puff of air as her bangs fluffed up, "Whatever…"

Kagome then turned to Sesshomaru and thanked him for saving her.

Sesshomaru just looked at Kagome then pulled her in for a long passionate kiss, Kagome blushed…And Inuyasha was completely dumbfounded and pissed off.

* * *

**Teehee…Sesshy why couldn't he wait 'til they got a room? Haha…well that's it for now…**

**Please review!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter XVIII A Brother's Prize**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII A Brother's Prize

Kagome melted into the kiss and pulled away, blushing deeply.

Inuyasha then stomped over and yanked Kagome to his side. "What on earth do you think you are doing?" barked out the angry hanyou.

Kagome was confused, 'Is he…is he jealous?'

"Inuyasha…" questioned Kagome.

Inuyasha saw the confusion in the miko's eyes. 'Is she not in love with him?'

"I get it…it didn't see me did you?" said Kagome in a matter-of-factly.

"Uh?"

"I saw the whole thing between you and Kikyo."

"Uh you mean?"

"Yes, so I appreciate if you let go of me." Said Kagome as she pulled away.

Inuyasha was in shocked then he thought about it, 'That night when I told Kikyo that Kagome meant nothing to me…and that I loved Kikyo…Kikyo….I almost forgotten about her…do…do I really love her?'

"No Kagome!" cried out the hanyou.

"I want you Kagome…I…I love you!" said Inuyasha as he tugged at his chest.

Kagome turned and smiled gave the hanyou the most sincere and warming look that she could muster.

"No Inuyasha…you love the idea of me…"

Inuyasha just stood there…in pain and in shock of her words.

Kagome then turned and walked into the castle with her friends and the Demon lord waiting.

* * *

The wind howled surrounding the dark castle of the evil hanyou. Naraku turned to the door as Kagura entered filled with anger.

"Why did you tell us to depart? I was about to get the miko you so desperately wanted."

"There was a change of plans…" said Naraku calmly yet coldly.

Just then a figure from the shadows revealed, it was the dead miko, Kikyo. She wrapped her arms around Naraku and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

Kagura looked in disgust.

"Kikyo is now with us…to help destroy Inuyasha and his friends…a very sensual help…" coaxed the hanyou are the end.

Kagura just looked away then excused herself leaving the two in a lip lock.

'This 'ought to be interesting.' Thought Kagura with great discontent.

* * *

The Sun set as the moon rose behind the thick forest trees. Sesshomaru was looking out his window softly enjoying to cool breeze.

Then he heard a knock on the door, "come in."

It was Kagome. She walked over and stood next to the Demon lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru…May…May I ask you a simple question?"

The Demon lord nodded.

"Can I stay?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the miko. Her beautiful eyes pleading for an answer. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Yes."

Sesshomaru then moved and kiss her soft moist lips, Kagome then wrapped her arms around the lord. Sesshomaru then carried her to the bed. They both fell onto the soft cushions and sheets.

Sesshomaru lifted his head looking down at the miko as she breathed heavily. Her black hair fanned out along the white fabric making her seem so innocent and desirable.

Sesshomaru moved down and lightly sucked on her neck. Kagome squirmed a little as his action made her body heat up.

Sesshomaru then moved down her neck licking his tongue across her soft skin down to her fully rounded breasts tugged in the kimono. He pulled the material away and looked at her soft mounds with a lustrous look in his eyes.

He then lightly sucked the pink nipple from her right breast she moaned out and blushed. He stopped and rested himself lightly on top of her and claimed her lips once again.

Kagome ran her fingers through his soft silky silver hair and moaned deeply into the kiss. She then flipped them over as she sat on top of him then leaned down and lightly bite his collar bone as she pulled away his kimono. Her long black hair hanging down, tickling his chest and face. Sesshomaru closed his eyes enjoying the pleasure of Kagome teasing him.

Kagome then hovered over the demon lord. 'This emotion…its so much stronger…so…wonderful…'

Kagome wanted to please the demon lord…please him to her fullest…

* * *

In the dining room Inuyasha picked at his food and sighed, 'The idea of her…uh…? Then am I fated to live the rest of my days alone or go to hell with Kikyo?'

Sango and Miroku watched their hanyou friend sulking as usual, but now over a more complex reason. The Demon lord of the Western lands has claimed Kagome's heart.

'What can we do? How could we cheer up Inuyasha?' thought Sango as she felt bad.

* * *

**Poor Inu…and yay for Sesshy and Kaggy goodness…I guess you can say that this chapter was mainly lime so next chapter will be filled with lemony goodness! **

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter VIIII The Demon's Reason**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter XIIII Wanderlust

Kagome traveled up the Demon lord's body, pulling away his kimono, kissing down his perfectly sculptured chest of porcelain-colored skin. His scent was a deep pine with a hint of nutmeg; she inhaled his intoxicating aroma and sighed, relaxing on his stomach. She looked at the demon lord with a faint lust in her blue orbs.

Sesshomaru smiled and reached over cupping her cheek. "Kagome…"

The miko moved up and kissed the demon lord's soft lips. He then deepens the kiss, as they embraced one another in a passionate lock.

Kagome broke the kiss and rested on his chest, running her hands down his arm. 'It's so peaceful…'

Sesshomaru sighed deeply; it's been a very long time since the Demon lord felt such tranquility. He was pleased.

Their hands entwined in a sweet embrace as they kissed deeply. Kagome then released her obi as the kimono rolled off her back. Skin touched skin bare in all in their glory. Kagome stared down at Sesshomaru, kissing his face. His chin, cheeks and forehead, then finally his lips.

For the Demon lord strangely didn't get as aroused as he has before; it was an innocent connection…one that felt like it could go on forever.

* * *

Inuyasha noticed his friends' whispers and remarks, and was sick of them.

"Will you lay off?" barked the hanyou.

Sango and Miroku looked over and saw the hanyou stand up, he turned his head and glared at them. He then walked outside to get some fresh air.

In the distance he saw Shippo and Sesshomaru's young ward playing in the gardens as Jaken tried to control their behavior but miserablely failed.

Inuyasha huffed then walked off into the forest. That's when he smelled something. Its odor was unusual, a dark scent…a scent of almonds yet a deep smell of demons and blood, the strange mixture almost made Inuyasha's nose bleed.

Then appeared in front of him was a demon, his kimono was a fine silk of a blacken fabric that made his pale skin seemly glow. His eyes the darkest red the hanyou has seen.

The demon's smile was wry yet cold. "Inuyasha…the half demon who fell for a moral woman only to be betrayed in the end from a scarred arrow to the heart?"

"…W-Who are you? One of Naraku's incarnations?" said the hanyou.

"No…You have no reason to know who I am, Inuyasha...Because if you were to find out, you would probably kill me…" Smirked the demon.

"Feh, who says I'll kill without knowing who or what you are…" said Inuyasha as he pulled out his sword.

"Because….I know you wouldn't kill her only child."

"Who's child?" asked Inuyasha.

The demon looked at the hanyou his eyes narrowed, "You really can't see the similar features that I represent?

Inuyasha just stood there, staring at the demon trying to see what he looked like…

"I'll give you a hint…" said the mysterious demon.

Then in a flash he was beside the hanyou, he whispered in his ear.

Inuyasha's eyes widen.

'No…'

* * *

Sango and Miroku were both sitting in the dining room unsure of what to say.

Miroku stared at the demon slayer, his heart racing.

"Sango..."

Sango looked at the monk.

"Miroku?"

The monk leaned in and brushed his lips against the demon slayer's lips. She was stunned. She then wanted to protest but the softest of his lips and the warmth of his arms as they wrapped around her made her think otherwise.

She knew that he loved her, but she didn't want to get to attached to him due to the fact they might not live through the final battle...but this comfort...this warmth was so nice...Sango gave in to his kiss.

'Sango...'

The demon slayer wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her deeper into a passioante kiss, all the while some of the servants including Maeko secretly watched and giggled.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short…I want more reviews…give meh more! Haha…thanks for reading you'll find out next chappie!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter XX Realization

'No…'

Inuyasha was in denial, the words that the demon whispered from his mouth couldn't be true!

The hanyou pulled away, and looked at the demon once more; it was there…the resemblance of her…

Kikyo…

"Why? How…?" Inuyasha was in shock.

The demon smirked, "Isn't it obvious? I was born from her…flesh and blood."

Inuyasha's eyes widen, "But Kikyo was brought back from the dead in the form of graveyard soil and bone. She can't give birth."

"Yes…unless a certain wish was made…"

"She was brought back to life from the power of the jewel? Asked Inuyasha.

"Perhaps…Since it could be the only way I could be created…"

"There's no way…no way Kikyo would even think of being with Naraku!" yelled out the hanyou.

"You know it's true that's why I summoned the last of my strength to find you…"

"Inuyasha…you must fight and kill the vile half demon, Naraku."

"Do it and ban from me ever to be born…for my existence there is no peace…" said the demon in a serious tone.

Inuyasha stood there, taking in all the demon was telling him. He knew he had to kill Naraku to avenge Kikyo's death…to stop the dark hanyou from hurting anymore people…to take back the jewel…

Kikyo….has she truly betrayed Inuyasha…? Could she truly hate him that much?

"You must go and talk to your brother…join forces and defeat Naraku…I bid you a farewell…" said the demon as he began to leave.

"Wait…What are you called by?" asked Inuyasha.

The demon turned looking at Inuyasha, "My name is…Shin."

'Shin…? Its means truth…but why?' thought Inuyasha as the demon left.

* * *

Kagome laid on the Demon's chest slowly falling into a light slumber as Sesshomaru lightly caressed her head.

That's when a faint scent tickled his nose, the sinister scent from the forest…That demon he met.

'To train Kagome and team up with my half young brother?' thought the demon lord.

'To combine our power into one…that will defeat Naraku.'

Sesshomaru knew that combining different powers was a reasonable possibility in defeating any enemy. An enemy powerful enough.

The demon lord closed his eyes and made up his mind, he'll talk with Inuyasha and his friends tonight then train Kagome for a full week.

* * *

Inuyasha returned to the castle and entered the dining room and sat down. His thoughts were racing and his heart was aching.

Sango and Miroku looked at the hanyou, "It's alright Inuyasha…Maybe Kagome doesn't love Sesshomaru." Said Sango.

Inuyasha blinked, 'That's right, I was mad earlier…Sesshomaru kissed Kagome…'

Inuyasha closed his eyes, that's when he felt a small bite on his neck. He slapped the irritating feeling from his neck and out flew a squashed flea floating down on Inuyasha's hand.

"Myouga it's you." Said Inuyasha as he looked down at the squashed flea.

Myouga popped back into his original form and spoke with a nervous tone, "Lord Inuyasha can you not sense it?"

"Uh? Sense what?"

"The ominous aura closing in on the castle."

Inuyasha turned and sniffed the air; the only thing he could sense was the faint smells of Shippo and the young ward playing outside.

"Myouga what are talking about? Did you finally go senile?" said Inuyasha in a bored tone.

"No I didn't! The aura it's surrounding the whole border!" said the flea franticly.

That when Inuyasha felt something, it made the hairs on his skin stand on end, it was enormous…He then stared at the two front doors growling.

'Why did it take so long to sense it?' wondered the hanyou as a dark cloud of gas seeped through the cracks of the doors.

* * *

"So my dear...Tell me...Why the sudden change of heart?" asked a dark voice.

"Hmm...I knew once I tricked the filthy hanyou that I would have you at last..." cooed a cold voice as lips met lips in a deep kiss.

Kikyo pulled away and smiled, as the dark hanyou brushed away her Kosode shirt and marbled at her slender waist and breasts. He smirked as he lay on top of her and kissed down her neck. As she gripped a lock of his hair...

'I'll make her mine at last...' evily grinned Naraku.

* * *

**That's it for now! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter XXI Reason

In the shadows waited the looming figure as he slowly across through the opened gates and pass the children who quickly ran to the side door of the castle.

The figure reached the front doors as the guards fell to the ground suffocating from the thick gas that the demon produced. He placed his hands on the handle and opened both doors and walked in. The servants franticly ran and hid as the guards tried to protect the dining room.

The figure spoke in a low voice, "Let me pass…"

"What is your business here in my home?" asked the Demon lord as he walked in. The guards fell to the floor bowing to their lord.

"I must talk to the priestess called Kagome…" said the demon as he slightly turned his head and looked at Sesshomaru.

Behind the door Inuyasha listened he then opened it and ran in, "Shin!" he called out as he pulled out his sword. Sango and Miroku stood side by side, wondering what was happening.

"What do you want with Kagome?!" he barked as he growled at him.

"I simply wish to talk to her…She must know her fate…" said Shin as he tugged on the cloak of black silk that wrapped around his shoulders.

Then Kagome appeared behind the demon lord, "Yes?" said Kagome as Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"I told you to stay inside the room." He said calmly.

"But I was worried, and besides…I want to know…" said Kagome as she looked at the demon lord then walked in front of him to Shin.

"Tell me…what my fate is?" asked the young miko.

Shin turned completely, facing Kagome. He stared at her then chuckled coldly, "How on earth can someone like you resemble that wrench…You look nothing like her…"

"Uh…?" said Kagome as she blinked.

Shin's face then turned serious as he spoke in a calm and fluent voice, "The fate of all things is connected…a spider's web tangled and entwined by the mere actions we take. Sometimes that thread can tear and widen further or break off completely. But in your case it reaches further…greater than what destiny can truly be called…You are not the reincarnation of the miko, Kikyo…but of the miko Midoriko."

Kagome was in shock…"But…but how do you know?"

"I know because fate has led me to you." Smiled Shin wearily.

Everyone looked at him in wonder.

He spoke again, "There is no way I could possibility be here alive today…I somehow shifted into a time-warp and into your era. In the future, the world as you know it; will die within eighteen years, if you do not destroy both Naraku."

"Wha! It takes us that long to kill Naraku!" complained the hanyou.

"Not exactly…" said Shin.

"I will not tell you when you defeat the vile half breed, Naraku. I will not give you such information for I myself am not sure. But I will guide you, train you, and fight along side with you to destroy him." Shin said as he then bowed deeply.

"What do you think Inuyasha? Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

The demon lord and the hanyou looked at one another, they knew if they joined forces they can defeat Naraku…But their pride and stubbornness got the better of them.

They both walked in opposite directions, Sesshomaru going down the hall, and Inuyasha going back into the dining room.

"I guess they'll think about it…" sighed Kagome.

'Stubborn dogs.' Thought Kagome as she grumbled.

"Kagome!" called out Shippo as he came running in the room.

"Oh Shippo." Said Kagome as the small kitsune jumped in her arms.

"Kagome Okaa-san!" cried out Rin.

As she hugged Kagome's knees.

Shippo looked over and saw Shin, "Ah! It's him the demon!"

"It's alright Shippo, he's here to help us defeat Naraku." Smiled Kagome.

"Rin, young Shippo please go to your rooms, the Lord requests it." Said Maeko.

Quickly the two children ran to their rooms.

"Shin-Sama, you are given a room in the eastern wing of the castle feel free to stay as long as you like." Said Maeko with a bowed.

She then turned and smiled at Kagome as she left.

Leaving Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shin alone. "Shin, we can understand why you came, but the question is this…Wouldn't you have been taught from Naraku to do his misdeeds?" asked Miroku.

"Naraku was dead by the time I was born…Kikyo taught me everything I know…but what she taught was probably no better than if Naraku would have." Said Shin darkly.

"Would you mind telling us?" asked Sango.

"Not at all…" said Shin.

* * *

"Lord Inuyasha you must take Shin's offered!" cried out Myouga.

"Feh, no chance, I can defeat Naraku without my stupid brother's help." Huffed the hanyou.

"I said no!" angrily said Inuyasha, as he pinched the flea up and flicked him across the room.

"Feh…" said the hanyou as he rested his chin on his elbow.

* * *

**Next chapter will explain the mysterious demon named Shin's past! And cute Shippo/Rin fluff-ness! More to come! Stay tune!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter XXII Past

Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha all sat in the dining room waiting for the Demon to speak. Shin took a deep breathe and began his story.

"It was at my birth; I was a mere infant and helpless to the world. The last ounce of humanity that was left in Kikyo managed to care for me 'til I grew into my young childhood. That's when it started. She continuous complained and told me stories of the battle with my father. How he tricked you Inuyasha and her, how she had plans to be with my father. Then she when on about how she despised half demons and demons alike, how they could not be trusted. She soon took all that anger out on me. Day by day I would be beaten. She would ridicule me and tell how worthless I was."

Shin paused as he covered his eyes with his crawled hand lightly shaking; he then sighed and regained his posture.

"Sigh…It was then when I was at my early teens, that she trained me, taught me the how to control my energy. Little did I know that what she taught me was a forbidden dark enchantment."

"You mean she became a dark priestess?" asked Kagome as she clenched her heart.

"Yes…" Shin said as he lowered his head.

"It was then, she began to act strangely. Her hatred was consuming her mind and darkening her soul. One day I then found her dead. She cut her own throat."

"I will never call her mother nor Naraku my father…What they did had no purpose…and my life has no meaning, except to help you Inuyasha." Shin said as he held his head high.

Inuyasha paid attention as he looked at the demon.

"I will help you defeat him." Said Shin seriously.

Inuyasha nodded his head as he crossed his arms, "I'll accept your help, if you do one thing." Said the hanyou.

"What's that." Asked Shin.

"That you stop your lying."

Shin merely looked at Inuyasha with a stoic look on his face, "What do you mean?"

"I mean about Kikyo! There's no way she would do those things!" Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"I meant every word, and if you believe me or not I could care less…but it's the truth nevertheless!" Shin said in an annoyed tone.

"Inuyasha why would he make something up like that…?" said Sango.

"Because he probably just has a grudge on her or maybe he's an incarnation of Naraku and this is all a trap!" said the hanyou.

Shin gripped his hand so hard it bled. He stood up and stared intently at Inuyasha. "Use your damn nose half breed! Do you not smell her scent on my flesh? Do not smell her blood? My blood!" yelled the demon.

Inuyasha stammered back. Of course he did…he could smell the metallic scent of the blood…The dark copper mixed with the scent of almonds. He knew it deep down…

He growled in frustration and then left the room. An awkward silence filled the room.

Kagome then noticed the droplets of red falling down on the white tatami mat underneath the cherry wood table from Shin's hand.

"Shin you're bleeding!" said Kagome as she rushed to his side.

"It's nothing." Said Shin coldly.

"Maeko please come here, we need some water and bandages." Said Kagome as she lightly held Shin's hand.

"I said it's nothing!" Shin said as he roughly pulled away.

Kagome pulled back in surprise. Sango and Miroku kept their guard.

Shin stood up and walked to the large window and looked out, as the sun light beamed down on him.

Kagome looked down and sighed as she then slowly stood up. Maeko came in clumsily carrying the bucket of water and cloth.

Kagome helped her and apologized, "I'm sorry Maeko I didn't mean for you to rush in so quickly, he's fine now."

Maeko bowed and left.

Kagome then looked at the demon, she sympathize the poor guy. All his life he knew no love, no compassion, and yet he was able to offer help to Inuyasha and everyone else to end Naraku and his wickedness.

* * *

Kagura sighed in disgusted as she continually heard the pleasurable cries of the dead miko and the dark hanyou mating in the other room.

She need to get away, it was sickening.

She walked down the hall and to the door, that's when Kanna appeared. "You mustn't go Naraku forbids you to leave." She said softly as her face held no emotion.

"I don't care…I just can't stay here any longer…" said Kagura as she pushed the doors open and released her feather and flew into the air leaving Kanna looking out the door as the wind breezed through her white hair.

* * *

"And this is my brush oh and these are my dolls." Said Rin as she showed Shippo all of her things in her room.

Shippo smiled as he pulled out his spinning top, his magical leaves and his small wooden snake. Rin giggled and admired Shippo's toys.

"I hope we can be friends forever Shippo!" said the young girl with a smile on her face.

Shippo blushed lightly and smiled. "Me too Rin!"

Rin then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Shippo turned bright red as he tried to act "all grown-up".

"You're much fun than Jaken. Jake never likes to play with me." Said Rin as she pouted.

The children both laughed and continued to play with their toys as Jaken guarded the front door mumbling.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his study when one of the guards came rushing in, "Milord! Important news on the Northwest border." Ling said as he handed the demon lord the scroll.

Sesshomaru opened and read the letter, there were whereabouts of a human castle been taken over by demons. And large amounts of poisonous miasma surrounding the area.

Sesshomaru placed the scroll down on the table and closed his eyes…'I have you now Naraku.'

* * *

**Poor Shin…Well at least we know why he's so dark and delicious...Haha!**

**Tune in next chapter! And please review my story!**


	23. Chapter 23

Previous Chapter:

_Sesshomaru was in his study when one of the guards came rushing in, "Milord! Important news on the Northwest border." Ling said as he handed the demon lord the scroll._

_Sesshomaru opened and read the letter, there were whereabouts of a human castle been taken over by demons. And large amounts of poisonous miasma surrounding the area._

_Sesshomaru placed the scroll down on the table and closed his eyes…'I have you now Naraku.'_

* * *

Chapter XXIII Searching

-Ten minutes earlier-

Sesshomaru lightly pulled Kagome's arm away off his chest and sat up from his bed. Kagome looked up, "What is it?"

"Dinner will be ready soon, gather the children and your friends. After that I would like to meet back here to talk some important matters." Said the Demon lord as he stood up and fixed his kimono.

Kagome nodded her head and get up.

After Kagome left Sesshomaru's room and he left to his study, Kagome thought deeply.

'I wonder what he wants to talk to me, and what it is about.'

Kagome continued walking down the hallway when she saw Ling running down the hall, his face held a great fear and worry.

As he passed her she turned and watched him leave, wondering what was going on.

* * *

Shin entered his room; it was a reasonable size and was pleasant. He sat on the bed and closed his eyes. He then began panting as his crawls gripped the fine silk blankets. Beams of sweat dripped from his brow as he tried to concentrate his aura. The black light fluidly swirling through out his body was soon visible as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

Being a half demon as he was, he was still extremely powerful. His aura, his poison could kill everyone in the whole castle. He spent every waking moment to suppress his demonic power from flowing freely. He needed to release his energy…rid of the continuous aura.

He then stopped and sighed as he then looked over and saw an iris flower in a vase on the dresser. He grabbed the porcelain vase breaking in his tight grip and clutched the frail flower in his hand. He drained his demonic aura into the flower. The soft violet petals full of life soon wilted and crumbled into a dull brown falling off its stem. His hand bleeding with pieces of the crushed vase in his hand trembled lightly. He then clenched his hand tightly cursing ever having his father's trait of evil miasma.

He swore he will destroy the vile hanyou…along with his mother.

* * *

Kagome walked to Rin's room and found Shippo and Rin playing. She smiled warmly, "Supper is almost ready, you too should get your things put away and meet at the dining room, alright?" said Kagome with a sweet tone.

The two children both said alright as they placed their toys in the big wooden chest and ran out the door passing Kagome.

She smiled and followed them. Passing by she then felt a strong aura. It seemed to call her. Howling through the dark hallways in the Eastern wing. She froze.

'It's so powerful…' she thought as sweat trickled down her neck. Her head turned and looked down the empty hallway and held her breathe.

As soon as it appeared the dark aura fade away. She inhaled then sighed, 'I know it was Shin…I wonder…What are his true intentions here?'

* * *

Everyone met at the dining room and sat down waiting for Sesshomaru.

The door opened and Shu, the high ranked general entered, "Ah, you all mind if I join you?" said the demon in a deep voice.

"Not at all, General Shu-Sama." Said Kagome with a smile.

The old general sat down and placed his hands on the table. That's when the Demon lord entered the room and sat at his spot in the head of the table.

"Before we eat I'd like to discuss recent news I receive this evening. There have been whereabouts of a mysterious miasma in the Northern west."

"It must be Naraku!" said Inuyasha as he pointed out the obvious.

"The Northwest uh? It's not that far from here…" said Miroku as he rubbed his chin.

"So what do you plan to do Sesshomaru-Sama?" asked the monk.

The demon lord gave a serious look. "I will join your group and travel to the North West and find out if it is indeed Naraku."

"What? No way!" said the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, we need all the help we can get." Said Kagome as she looked at him.

The hanyou growled, 'I don't believe this…'

Inuyasha left the table.

"Sigh, why can't he just accept the help we so desperately need…" said Kagome.

"Don't worry Kagome, you know Inuyasha, he'll give in soon enough." Said the monk as he sipped some sake.

"Ah, that injudicious pup will learn his mistakes in time." Said Shu as he chuckled.

As the group began to eat, Shin remained quiet the whole evening and barely touched his food.

Kagome watched him from across the table wondering about him.

'Shin…'

* * *

**That's it, I'll be sure to update soon! Please Review.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter XXIIII Forbidden Truth

As the group finished their meals, and settled in for the night Kagome remembered that Sesshomaru wanted to talk to her about something important.

She walked down the hallway then notice Shin. His skin was a pale ivory, unblemished and fine. His hair neatly tied back as it hung pass his back. He seemed to be in a daze, as he slowly turned and noticed the young miko. He silently walked up to her staring down at her intently, she felt uneasy and blinked.

"Is everything alright?" Kagome asked.

The half demon stared at her, his crimson eyes swirling with emotions, a vast pool of dark blood glistening in his eyes as his thick bangs hovered lightly over them.

"I've noticed you've been most intrigued by me, young miko. You've watched me for most of the evening." Said Shin in a dark tone.

"Well, yes…I was worried." Kagome said nervously.

"I think not…" said Shin in disbelieve.

"I remember you….my wrench of a mother used to mention you quite often." Shin said as he began to circle around the nervous miko.

"W-what did she say?" Kagome said as she tried to follow Shin as she turned her head.

Shin then was behind Kagome; he leaned in with a smirk and whispered in her ear. "Your powers…and your weakness…"

Kagome turned her head and looked at the half demon. Her weakness? 'What does he mean?' thought Kagome.

Shin then lifted her chin and looked at her, "Beware Miko…I may be what you fear most…' Shin said bluntly.

Kagome's eyes slightly widen, she then pulled away.

Shin merely looked at her with no emotion he then walked passed her, leaving to his room. Kagome just stood there, 'Just who is he?' pondered Kagome as she then slowly walked to Sesshomaru's room.

* * *

Kagome reached Sesshomaru's room; she opened the huge door and peeked in, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes come in, Kagome." Said the demon lord.

Kagome walked in, her mind trying to close everything else off and focus on the demon lord.

She lightly smiled trying to hide her nervousness, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I've been informed by the monk that you only know one use of a weapon?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I used a bow." Kagome said.

"Hmm…well, you do not have them with you?" asked the Demon lord.

"No…" said Kagome as she lowered her head.

"That will not do then…" said the Demon lord as he stood up and walked to her, he then pulled out am item, and it was covered in wrappings of a fine silk. Kagome took it and unclothed it, she held in her hands was a beautifully crafted traditional red saigu-yumi, a miko's bow. Sesshomaru then pulled out a quiver of hamaya (purifying arrows) fletched with white feathers.

Kagome was speechless, she's never received something so beautiful, and it was something she can use with confidence.

The miko smiled and hugged the Demon lord. He stiffens slightly, and then returned the hug. Burying his face into her hair. She then lightly pulled away looking into Sesshomaru's eyes, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru leaned in and kisses her lightly, "You're welcome."

Kagome blinked and then smiled tilting her head to the side.

"I will be needing you to practice for now on. I have set up a private area for you behind the dojo." Said Sesshomaru.

"I promise, I will practice, and train myself hard." Kagome said with a bow.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on her head; she looked up, "I know you will, Kagome."

The miko smiled and left, leaving Sesshomaru wondering if it was the right thing to do.

* * *

Rin and Shippo were playing in Rin's room when a knock came on the door.

The shoji screen opened, it was Kagome wishing them a good night. The children stood up and ran to her both hugging her knees.

Kagome smiled warmly as she kissed them both, "Take care you two."

They both nodded and returned to their toys.

The miko smiled softly then closed the door and left carrying her new gift.

She walked down the hall and into her room, placing the bow and quiver filled with arrows by her bed. She then changed into her night kimono. The soft white silk hugged her curves as she tied the obi. Kagome then grabbed the velvet cloak of navy blue from inside the chest and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She's been meaning to go for a nice walk ever since Inuyasha and the others came. And since she was inside the gates of Sesshomaru's castle, she knew she was safe.

Walking down the hallway and to the entrance hall and then to the doorway; Kagome strolled outside into the gardens. The moon was half-way full, beaming its light of an eerie blue hue, casting over the flowers and stone-covered path. The miko inhaled the clean air and sighed. 'It's so peaceful' thought Kagome.

The faint sound of crickets singing their soft melody in the forest as fire-flies hovered in the breeze. Glowing their dim golden light of orbs into the darkness. Kagome smiled lightly, 'I feel so happy here…' thought the miko.

Then Kagome heard footsteps coming up behind her, she turned around smiling then looking at the figure, she then frowned softly.

* * *

**Who could it be?**

**Please review!!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter XXV False Reflections

It was the half demon, Shin. He looked into the miko's eyes; his face remaining stoic and colder than the Demon lord's ever managed. He slowly walked along the path, he seemly to be floating rather than walking. He gracefully tilted his head, staring off into the distance of the tall pine trees flowing in the breeze.

"The hanyou has left…" Shin said calmly.

Kagome blinked, and then sighed. 'Figures Inuyasha would leave…probably went to look for Kikyo.'

The miko lowered her head as she tried not to cry. It made her so angry and hurt, that Inuyasha would refuse to believe the truth of it all.

The sound of silk brushed against the stone path, as Shin stood in front of the miko. Lingering near her, he gently gazes at her with a slight amusement in his eyes. Kagome looked up …fearful of what he might do, she then swallowed and spoke up.

"What is it?"

Shin leaned forward, his face inches away from hers.

He exhaled from his mouth, as hot breathe flowed over Kagome's face. She hesitated, wondering what he was doing.

"Shin?" questioned Kagome as she held her breathe.

"Do you love him…?" asked the hanyou.

Kagome blinked, "Love him…?"

"Yes…"

Kagome lightly backed away, relieving her personal space. "Who may I ask are you talking about?"

Shining from the moonlight, Shin's lips glazing from the soft corners of his mouth, he smirked softly.

"The Demon lord, known as Sesshomaru." Shin said.

Kagome blushed, "Yes I do love him…"

"Heh…a love that could be impossible for you to ever truly acknowledge." Shin said.

"What do you mean?"

"He is a demon….you are a human…a miko…Surely you understand, if you were to be with him. You would die in less than a hundred years, while Lord Sesshomaru may live another millennium at the most." Shin said with no emotion.

Kagome's heart sank…The thought of only being with him, for as long as_ she _lives, and then to leave Sesshomaru, alone for the rest of his days.

Kagome knew that demon's live longer than humans. And half demon's life spans differ from their parents' blood and genetics. And yet…

Kagome closed her eyes, the emotions of loneliness tugged at her heart. The feeling like she'll never be good enough ran through her mind.

Tears formed up from her eyes as she choked, 'I will not cry...I will not-

Kagome then felt the embrace of two arms wrap around her as the soft texture of silk covered against her. She gasped as her eyes opened wide.

Shin was hugging her, resting his hands around her back and waist. Pulling her close to his form, he sighed heavily.

"It is not wrong to love someone, nor to want them. Selfishness as it may be…But if it means giving up everything you hold dear in the end…What more is there?" Shin said with a tone laced with sadness.

"Shin…" Kagome said quietly.

The half demon pulled away, the flow of silk draped back in a fluid motion of black as he turned his head looking away from the miko.

Kagome looked at him…His words hung in the air, thick and filled with deep concern…

Kagome understood, there were no more words needed…She knew what he meant.

* * *

A flash of red blurred through the thick forest as the view of branches, tree-trunks and dirt became dimly visible from the moon's soft light.

The scent was there…the scent of almonds and graveyard soil…the bitter smell of death.

'She's near…Kikyo…' thought the hanyou as he desperately searched her the dead miko. He came to a clearing where she stood.

"K-Kikyo!" called out Inuyasha.

The dead miko turned her head looking at him.

"Inuyasha…"

The hanyou slowly walked up to her, his mind was spinning with so many thoughts. How he found out of what Kikyo will become…How he was betrayed…He had to know, know now if she would truly do such a thing.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said as he looked down at her, facing in front of her form. Inches away from nearly touching her cold hand.

She pulled away; placing her hand on her heart she gave him a look of hurt. "What are you doing here?" asked Kikyo.

"I-I came to see you…Kikyo…I want to be with you…I want to- Inuyasha choked at his words thinking of the right ones to say.

"I want to be with you…I'll defeat Naraku…So you won't have to fight anymore…I will protect you." Inuyasha said with a serious tone.

Kikyo's eyes glisten, "Inuyasha…"

Kikyo then wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. Inuyasha embraced her back.

"Inuyasha, we were fated never to meet again…You must know that…" Kikyo said as she pulled away lightly and then cupped his cheek.

Inuyasha looked at her with loving eyes, "And yet it was fate that brought me back to you." Said the hanyou.

Kikyo looked at him slightly surprised, his words were true and filled with such devotion.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo said softly.

Kikyo pulled out of his embrace and slowly turned away. She clenched her heart.

"Inuyasha…even after all this time…you still hold such strong feelings for me…a dead woman…" Kikyo said with shamefulness in her voice.

"Kikyo, It's your spirit I care for, not your appearance…"

"Truly Inuyasha…you wouldn't…?" Kikyo said as she looked at him.

"You wouldn't despise me if I used these hands to take the life from you?" Kikyo said as she looked at him with uncertainly in her eyes.

Inuyasha thought deeply, looking into her eyes, they glistened an empty void of sadness.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed lightly as he looked at her.

'Kikyo….What answer could I possibly give you…?'

* * *

Small clouds drifting in the sky, hovering beside the moon's light over the gardens. Dimming the two figures as a cold breeze flowed by them casting an eerie awkwardness. Kagome then looked up at the sky smiling warmly.

Shin looked at her, his cheeks heated as he softly admired her…Then a flash of memories poured into his mind…terrible thoughts.

Shin then felt a firm tug at his chest, a deep burning sensation-rising and descending slowly. A feeling-cringing against his body, crawling through his skin. His tongue rolling off the tip of his mouth as he hissed violently; gripping his chest and falling to his knees. His eyes shut tightly.

"Shin!" called out Kagome as she kneeled to him.

"What is wrong, are you alright?" asked Kagome worried as she lightly placed her hand on his shoulder.

The moment she touched him, he flinched and growled lightly. She pulled her hand away, unsure of what to do or say.

"Shin…Tell me where are you hurting?" asked Kagome as she examined him carefully.

The half demon opened his eyes, pain and anger shone in those blood-red orbs as he grinded his jaw.

"I-It's nothing…T-This happens fro-from time to…time…" choked out Shin as he closed his eyes again.

Kagome then sensed it, the dark aura surrounding him, she could actually see it. Pure black swirling over his body, it was so intense she almost felt like she was going to faint.

Shin then heard a soft whimper; he opened his eyes looking at the girl. Her eyes were heavy as she soon fell to the ground.

Quickly he grabbed her from hitting the ground. Holding her up, he rested her on his shoulders.

Her eyes opened slowly, "Sh-in…" whispered the young miko as she clinged to his kimono.

Shin bit the side of his tongue, the emotions he were feeling were not his…the desire was not his…He tried to release her, to release her soft hold on him. He trembled in her embrace. Kagome looked up at him.

Shin's eyes were closed shut; he was lost deep in the corners of his mind-he was surrounded in darkness. Drowning in his own regret. The emotional strings tugging at his heart, consuming his mind.

The thoughts of wickedness, the desire of sin…The bitter darkness screaming at him-the evil that flows in his veins calling for blood.

His inner beast was taking over. Memories of the vile hanyou crept in his head, all of sicken thoughts poured into him.

Then a loud pleading cry called out, Shin opened his eyes, he looked down at the person in front of him.

Kagome was crying trying to pull away, why? Why was she so afraid?

Then Shin realized that his claws were gripping into the miko's arms. Blood soaking down her white kimono. He returned to reality...He released his hold of the girl.

Kagome fell back and then looked at him. Her eyes shining a dreadful emotion of fear and confusion. She held her right arm, and back away further.

Shin then felt like his heart was ripped out from his chest. Guilt and shame flooded over him.

"Forgive me…" said Shin as he lowered his head.

* * *

**Oh no…poor Kagome!**

**Well, if anyone is a little confused…Shin is still traumatized over what his mother has done-thus he kind of loses it…also he does not just have the same miasma as his father, but the same thoughts, which he's tried to block out from his mind.**

**And another note, I know I'm centering everything around Kagome and Shin right now, but I promise you this is a Sess/Kag pairing and you will get more Sesshy and Kaggy goodness in the next few chapters.**

**More to come!**

**Please review my story!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter XXVI These Things

Sesshomaru looked over his work in his study when the sudden scent flooded his senses. It was a strong; the copper-like aroma of blood and jasmine.

'Kagome…' thought Sesshomaru as he rushed to find her with his demonic speed.

He ran out to the gardens where he found her. Sitting on the stone floor with dried tears and her kimono sleeve soaked with red, clenching it lightly with her trembling hand.

Sesshomaru kneeled down to her, as his other senses picked up the faint scent of Shin.

"Kagome did Shin do this to you?" asked the Demon lord.

Kagome turned her head, her eyes glistening with hurt and confusion.

"No…" she said faintly.

Sesshomaru looked at her, he knew she was lying. But why?

"I know he did this, Kagome. Don't lie to me."

Kagome lowered her head, "H-He was in pain…I tried to help him, and then h-he attacked, like he was afraid of something. His eye's glowed red, I think he was transforming into his true self." Kagome said as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "Come now, and let us clean your wounds."

"No…he's still out there…I have to let him know it's alright…What if he doesn't come back? I'll never forgive myself." Kagome said as she tried to stand up then slowly wobble back down to the forest floor.

Sesshomaru then grabbed her gently pulling her into his arms. "I'll personally find him and tell him for you, but now you must not move any more, you'll only make your injuries worse." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Kagome then nodded her head as the Demon lord carried her bridal-style. He then walked to the door and called out for Maeko.

"Maeko tend to Kagome's injuries. I'll return shortly." The Demon lord said as he then turned back to the front door.

As Maeko helped Kagome to the bathhouse, Sesshomaru left to find the half demon.

* * *

The trees rustled in the wind as the smell of wet earth filled his nose along with the delicate scent of the miko. He couldn't bare it, Shin hovered over the riverbed as he washed away the blood on his hands, yet the scent still remained. The image of the miko's face still remained. The overwhelming sight of fear in her eyes, the confusion in those blue orbs plagued his mind.

He grinded his teeth, as he grasped the dark muck of soil in the cool water. He lowered his head ashamed of hurting her, angry of his loss of control. He was a damned soul with the curse of whom he is, and who he's become.

The sound of light footsteps echoed behind him, he lightly turned his head as his bangs shielding his eyes.

"Go away…" Shin said coldly.

"The miko has a message, that you are forgiven, and that she wants you to return." The Demon lord said as he stared down at the half demon.

Shin's eyes widen, 'Sh-she forgives me?'

"And what about you? Lord Sesshomaru? Would you accept what I have done?" Shin said darkly laced with regret.

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, of course he was mad of Shin's actions, and a reasonable answer would to forbid Shin to even remain in his lands for the crime he committed but that was being too considerate, death would have been his first choice. Yet Kagome will not hear the end of it.

"I will accept it only this once, and give you one warning but if you are to commit any other treacherous act. Death will come to you slowly and painfully." The Demon lord said threatingly.

Shin raised his head and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Come, clean up and prepare for the journey in the next few days." Sesshomaru said as he turned around and started to walk down the murky path.

Shin slowly stood up, in complete shock of the Demon lord's unspeakable benevolence. Then again, the young miko Kagome has indeed softened everyone, including himself.

The half demon then followed Sesshomaru back to the castle, secretly planning for the destruction of the dark hanyou and dead miko.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want some love! I'll update as soon as I can for the next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter XXVII Beast

The silent sound of the pointed arrow zooming into the air with a brilliant pink light trailing behind; hitting its mark in dead center of the target. The young miko lightly smiled at her small victory.

Kagome has been training each and every day for three whole days. Her skills have improved greatly and so has her confidence.

"Excellent work, you have progressed your weaponry greatly." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the field next to Kagome.

She turned her head and smiled, "Thank you Sesshomaru."

"Come…The air is far too cold for you now, your training session is over for the day." The Demon lord said as he reached his hand for her to command.

Kagome then nodded as she grabbed her bow and quiver; walking to the Demon lord she wrapped her arms around his as they both walked to the dojo.

Once inside Kagome noticed a small setting of sake and lunch for her by the small patio. She smiled. It was so romantic.

Sesshomaru and Kagome both sat down; then gathered their meal of miso soup and poured their drinks of lukewarm sake.

Kagome drank from the bowl filled with broth and bits of tofu. Slurping it up she giggled and smiled, "This is so good."

Sesshomaru smirked, "I am glad."

Kagome blushed lightly; she admired the Demon lord's smile every time she got to see it. It would soften his usually cold features into a gentle touch, almost as gentle as a white feather floating down against a pond. Without realizing it, the young miko edged closer to Sesshomaru. Her lips brushed lightly on his, closing her eyes slowly. Sesshomaru merely looked at her as she kissed him. His heart fluttering and his mind racing…Her lips tasted like the sweet rice wine, full and moist. Her skin held a tender fragrance of vanilla that flooded the dog demon's nose. He then wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer, his eyes close.

'Kagome…'

* * *

In the dark corners of his room he sat, clinging to his body. 'Get out…get out…' thought Shin over and over as his hands shook relentlessly. His eyes glowed a piercing red as his fangs lengthen out from his mouth. His blood boiling to high levels and his mind was aching.

Then a sudden silence filled into Shin's mind…He sighed as the voices stopped in his head and the feeling of peace surrounded yet again.

Ever since he attacked Kagome that day, the yearning for blood was growing stronger. His inner demon was calling to him, the cursed beast that wanted nothing more than to kill everyone and everything in sight. Shin tried hard to suppress every inch of that desire.

He couldn't bare it any longer…it was weakening his mental and physical state down to the core. He needed it to stop.

He swallowed hard and wobbled his way to the door. Step by step he made his way down the hall and into the dining area. That's when he saw it…The one thing that could help restrain his demonic power. The legendary sword, Tetsusaiga.

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku along with Myouga the flea, were all in the dining room enjoying their lunch when

Shin entered.

"Oh, Hello Shin, are you hungry?" asked Sango.

Shin didn't hear her or anything else, his eyes focused on Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha looked at him with confusion then realized Shin was looking at his sword.

"Hey Shin, what's wrong…?" asked the hanyou slowly growing on edge.

The half demon lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. "Gi-Give it to me…" whispered Shin.

"What?" blinked Inuyasha.

"GIVE ME THE SWORD YOU WRENCH!" yelled the half demon as he charged at Inuyasha knocking him through the shoji screen and outside into the gardens.

Hovering over Inuyasha he then pulled the sword away from the red slash and stood up laughing darkly.

"At last…!" Shin said as he held the sword in his hands.

"I-I can feel it…its power flowing through my veins!" Shin said as he reached to pull the sword out of the sheath.

The second his hand rested on the hilt, a powerful shock fired out, burning Shin's hand.

"AHHH!" roared Shin as he dropped the sword.

Inuyasha sat up looking at the scene before him, "Tetsusaiga rejected him…"

Sango and Miroku ran out and saw what happened, "But he's a half demon, he should have been able to hold it, right?" Sango said in confusion.

"Well even so, it is what he wanted-that is why the sword rejected him…" Myouga said as he jumped on Miroku's shoulder.

The monk and demon slayer looked at the flea, "What he wanted?"

"Yes…although I do not know what it was, all I do know is it was not to protect those he cares for." Myouga said.

"And what would you know of it…?" growled Shin as he held his hand.

Shin lowered his head in defeat…

"Once again, I had let myself lose control…Inuyasha…only you can understand…"

"…Wha- question the hanyou.

"Your fate…without the power of your precious sword…" Shin said coldly.

"Tell me…what do you become…Inuyasha…?" Shin said with a dark smirk across his lips.

* * *

In the distance a white figure saw the scene from behind the thick trees shielding her. Kanna turned her mirror focusing it into the path of Shin.

Reflecting his form into the glass, her eyes slightly widen. "This half demon...he has no soul…" Kanna said in a soft monotone.

With that Kanna disappeared into the forest, preparing to tell her master the news of the mysterious half demon known as Shin.

* * *

**Complain all you want! At least I updated…I might have to edit this again…but I like it so far…more news on my updates coming up next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note-Kagome1235:**

**I know all of you are either wondering about Shin, or wanting some Sesshy and Kaggy romance and lemony-goodness.**

**Well wait no more! This just might be my longest chapter yet, since all my readers are begging for longer chapters and more updates sooner…I'm adding everything in! All in one night! This is a big step for me because of the issues at home and with college. But do not dread!**

**Kagome1235 is here to give you a Sesshomaru and Kagome chapter like no other! So prepare for the lemon and all of its goodness!**

Chapter XXVIII Descent

Inuyasha stood up; his eyes glistened with a slight understanding. Shin is dealing with the same thing that he goes through every time he loses grip of his sword and is near death. He becomes the one thing he fears most. A murderous demon.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, and then looked toward the wise old flea. "What do you think Myouga…You must know something."

"Do I know something?" asked the flea.

"Yea, like how to control Shin's demonic power!" the hanyou said angrily.

Everyone looked at the old flea as he thought deeply, "Well…there is one way…" mumbled the small flea.

"What…? What way?" asked Shin desperately.

"Go to Totosai…He may be able to help you restrain your inner demon." Said the flea.

Shin merely nodded, "And who is this Totosai?"

"Feh, he's the old geezer who made my Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru's Tenseiga." Inuyasha said as he scratched the end of his chin.

"Hmm…where can I find him?" asked Shin.

"He lives in the South-West near the volcanic mountains." Myouga said.

Shin closed his eyes, 'In the South-West …that would be a whole two days journey, even for me…'

"Then I will seek for his assistance…" Shin said calmly as he then walked into the dining room.

The group looked at him leave only to heard a voice calling out to them they turned and saw Kagome and Sesshomaru coming down the hillside, "Oh my! What happened?" asked Kagome as she pointed out the gaping hole in the screen and side wall.

"Heh, let's just say Shin and Inuyasha were coming an agreement." Miroku said with a sweatdrop.

Kagome sighed, "Figures…"

Sesshomaru walked pass Kagome and the others and into the room, he scolded at Shin's recklessness. Shin turned and looked at him.

"There is something I must do, before helping you and your friends win this battle against Naraku…" Shin said.

Sesshomaru listened, "Oh?"

"I must restore myself…if I can not, then there will be no hope for a future in this world." Shin said as he gathered his things then stood up.

"I will return within four days, maybe sooner…by then I would meet up with you and others after you go to the castle in the North-East, Good luck." Shin said with a small bow as he left through the front doors and out into the forest.

* * *

"Hmm…interesting…interesting indeed." Said a cool voice as he smirked.

"And are you sure he possesses no soul?" asked a dark feminine voice.

The girl nodded her head softly.

Kikyo then turned her head, pondering deeply. 'This half demon, how could he not have a soul? Unless it is not his own…'

"Naraku, I wish to look into this, half demon…" Kikyo said as she turned to the dark hanyou.

"Absolutely not, you will risk all we have put into." Naraku said coldly.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, "I merely want to observe him. To know his objective."

"Hmp…I'll allow you to know more of him, but I will not have you go, I will send Kagura." Naraku said as he left the room. Leaving the dead miko as she silently cursed the hanyou.

Clenching her hand she then picked up a nearby vase and threw it across the room, screaming violently.

'No one…no one tells me what to do…'

* * *

Birds chirping in the trees as a soft breeze flowed by, sprinkling a light scent of early winter. Shin walked down the dirt path admiring the area.

Shin looked off into the distance as stacks of smoke filled the sky, darkening the clear blue into an ashen gray. He inhaled deeply, nervous of what's to come. 'I'm close…'

A few yards away, Kagura followed the mysterious half demon. Shifting from tree to tree, flowing with the wind's current.

'Just what's so interesting in this half demon…? He looks like nothing special…' thought the wind demoness as she kept her distance.

Shin took a few more steps before stopping, Kagura hesitated, 'Did he sense me?'

"If you wish to live, it would be wise to distance yourself further…Kagura…" spoke the half demon coldly.

Kagura gasped. 'H-how does he know my name?'

Shin slightly turned his head, revealing his face to her. Kagura froze…His eyes, they looked just like Naraku's…expect darker, more frightening. She couldn't move, memories of that night when she betrayed Naraku came to her like a tons of rocks (bricks).

Shin merely turned his head and continued walking. Kagura then found the courage to speak, "Tell me how did you know my name?!" called out the wind demoness.

Shin stopped, "It is not important, but I would better keep an eye on that dead miko, Kikyo if I were you…" said the half demon.

Kagura's eyes glistened. She was speechless.

Shin then continued on, without another word.

Kagura then narrowed her eyes, 'Should I tell Naraku? Or do I keep following him…?'

'Damn it…'

* * *

The sun set as evening came slowly, everyone in the castle prepared for night. The children ran down the hall giggling and laughing. Sango and Miroku departed each other with a kiss as they went to their bedrooms. Inuyasha left to his, and Kagome went to hers.

Opening her door, Kagome entered into her room. Maeko helped her put on her night kimono and left her alone for the night.

Kagome got into bed, lying on her back. She stared up at the ceiling, and then turned to the side. She couldn't sleep.

Sitting up she sighed deeply, moving to the edge she stood up and walked out her room. Nightfall has settled already and the halls were empty and the sound of her friends softly sleeping with light snores. Kagome walked down the hallway, and stood in front of the two huge doors, crafted in great detail. She ran her fingers over the door.

"Sesshomaru…"

* * *

"Kagome…" he tells the young miko in a husky whisper, his words raking across her soft skin as his callused fingertips guild over her body.

She bites her lip to keep from crying out as those calluses rubbing her nipples in slow pace, hands already so sinfully familiar with the curves of her body.

A harsh, breathless whisper: "Gods, please..." and she can no longer remember the real reason she left her bed only hours before-- hunger? Restlessness? Whatever her original motive was is lost among the wet, needy kisses and hasty groping.

The clasps and sashes of his regal white kimono are no match for her nimble fingers, and with ease she pulls them from his body, revealing pale, muscled skin. The pants flow down from his body to fall to the floor into a pool of silk, and she follows their descent with her tongue, sinking her teeth into the thick, meaty flesh of his thigh. He swallows a moan but she can hear it over the wet sounds her lips and tongue make against him.

Kagome moves back up to his lips, and kisses him passionately. Kagome hovers over the Demon lord as she looks deeply into his eyes she then licks down his neck. Sesshomaru growling lowly; finally can't hold back any longer. He then flips Kagome on her back and pins her down. Kagome looks at him with an inviting smile, "Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispers. "Make me into a woman…"

Sesshomaru smirks as he bends down and kisses her gently…

"Are you positive my love?"

"Yes…" the miko said as her eyes glistened softly.

Sesshomaru lowers his body on her then kisses her deeply…Their bodies entwine with one another as moans and gasps are heard into the night.

* * *

**That's it for now! See I promised you all lemony goodness! smiles Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter XXVIIII Ominous

A whole day passed as Shin continued non-stop to meet the demon that lives on the mountain. The further he walked up the trail, the thicker the smoke surrounded the area. Blocking his senses lightly, trying to casting away the awful scent of burning wood and rotting flesh of dead demons. He continued on, ignoring Kagura as she ventured behind him.

Shin then ran into a dead end of massive rocks and rubble he then looked up and leaped onto the edge of the rocky cliff side. Jumping from rock to rock, the scent grew stronger as he finally landed on the top of the mountain. Black soot and bones filled the area as cracks of lava seeped through glowing a dim color of red and orange. In a short distance was a huge skull of a dragon, its mouth opened with fangs chipped and covered in gray.

Shin walked along the scorching path of cooling lava, and then entered into the Dragon's head.

"Hello? I am looking for a swords-smith called Totosai…" asked Shin.

In the dark corners of the room was a man, he rose up and turned looking at Shin.

"Yes? I am Totosai…What can I do for you?" said the old demon.

"I am named Shin, and was told that you have the power to tame the inner beast of any demon?" Shin said.

The old man chuckled, "Ah, Shin…Yes I know you…Myouga told me all about you…So what weapon would you like?"

Shin looked down and thought deeply, he has trained with both sword and bow, but never thought he would require any type of weapon, but if it is needed to control his beast, then he'll pick one.

"I would like for you to make me a sword, one that I can wield with ease." Shin said with confidence.

"Ah, Shin may you do me a favor before we get started then?" Totosai said as he picked up a pair of huge pliers.

"Open up your mouth as wide as you are able." The old demon said.

Shin blinked and did as he was told, "Like this?" Shin burbled out.

* * *

Kagura rose up the mountain top, balancing on the large white feather. She then jumped off and rested on the edge, patiently waiting. 'There's no way I'm walking on that.' Thought the wind demoness as she looked down at the lava rocks.

Just then she heard a loud painful cry, scream out from the dragon's skull as a massive amount of smoke bellowed out from the top.

A sweatdrop form on her head, 'What's going on in there…'

* * *

Shin blinked as his mouth still remained opened with a missing fang. His eye twitched as he whimpered from the throbbing pain.

"Ah, this one will do nicely." Totosai said as he looked at the fang.

Shin then regained his posture as he then growled, "Grrr…you could have warned me!" barked Shin.

"Oh calm down…Let me see here…" Totosai said as he placed the fang into boiling oil which smelt like raw silver.

"I will make you a sword, one that will not only tame your inner beast, but help restore your inner strength." The old demon said with a serious tone.

"My inner strength?" questioned Shin.

"Yes, this fang will bring forth its own unique power- your power…and embedded it into the metal of which I will make…"

Shin listened intently, taking every detail of Totosai's words.

"Hmm…so then…How long? How long until my sword it complete?" asked Shin.

The old demon counted with his long boney fingers, thinking and mumbling out loud. "Two whole days, Come back in two days and your sword will be finished." Totosai said as he looked at the half demon.

Shin nodded and left the old demon, "Very well…I shall return soon."

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" asked Kagome with a smile as she carried her bag.

"Yea, we're ready Kagome!" called out Sango as she and Miroku waited by the gate along with Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled as she started to walk only to feel a light tug on her sweater. She looked down and saw Rin.

"Can Rin come with Kagome-Okaa-san?" said the young child with pleading eyes.

Kagome blinked then smiled warmly, "I'm sorry Rin-chan, but you must stay here…It's too dangerous for you…"

"What about me? I have to go with you and protect you!" cried out Shippo.

Kagome shook her head, "No Shippo, you have to stay and protect Rin-chan." Kagome said as she kneeled down and smiled at the kitsune.

Shippo thought about then made up his mind, "Alright! I'll do my best!"

"I'm glad…" Kagome said.

"Come now…" Sesshomaru said in a cool voice.

Kagome turned over and saw the Demon lord as he walked up to them; he then looked down at Rin and Shippo. "Behave yourselves…"

The children both nodded their heads and smiled.

Sesshomaru then looked at Kagome; he was slightly amused of her outfit.

She was wearing a warm cotton beige sweater with white milk opal buttons on the front. Kagome was also had on a pair of tight dark demin blue jeans and knee high taupe moccasins shoes.

'Even though it was not from this era, it seems appropriate enough.' Thought the Demon lord.

Sesshomaru and Kagome then walked to the gate meeting up with the others, Kagome waved back at the children and Maeko.

And off they went to the castle in the Northern-West.

* * *

Shin walked out of Totosai's land and entered a small clearing with fresh berries and a rushing stream close by. 'This will be beneficial for me to settle for the next two days.' thought Shin as he set up camp.

After Shin started a small fire and sat down against the soft grass, he closed his eyes.

"You must be tired…please come join me…" Shin said out loud.

Kagura lightly gasped and hesitated, finally she appeared before Shin. Walking up to him she then leaned against the nearest tree, close enough to talk to the half demon.

"So…" started Kagura as she crossed her arms.

"Why come to a place like this? What are you after?" asked Kagura.

Shin stared into the fire, "I want to control my inner beast, and in order to do that I must carry a weapon. It will give me untold amount of strength, and not only that…help protect the ones I hold dear…"

Kagura was surprised…That he would tell her that, if any information that could help Naraku kill him, or even the others.

"Will you hush up!" Kagura scolded quietly.

"Think before you speak! Don't forget you are talking to the enemy, giving such information can fire back at you!" Kagura said.

Shin smirked, "Ah…but who said you were my enemy? You have in fact even tried to betray Naraku have you not?"

Kagura staggered back, she then straightens her posture clenching her fist, "That's it! Tell me!! How is it that you know so much?!"

Shin smirked wryly, "Now that would be giving away too much…"

Kagura growled lightly, "How dare you…." Kagura whispered coldly.

Shin then stood up and walked over to Kagura, leaning closer as she pushed up against the tree. His face leaned toward her ear.

"I'll tell you a little secret then…" whispered Shin darkly.

"_You are…my false sister…"_

Kagura blinked, "What are you talking about?" nervously asked the wind demoness.

Shin pulled away tilting his head and smiled, "I am Naraku's real biological son…birthed by a human mother…"

Kagura's eyes widen greatly, she was in total shock…

'How…how is that even possible?'

* * *

**Dun-dun-dunnn! Haha! Stay tune for my next chapter!!**

**Please review!!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter XXX Shallow Depths

Kagura looked into Shin's eyes. They're red pools flowing in a current of deep emotion an emotion almost forbidden to speak of.

She then looked away, "Why are you telling me this…if Naraku finds out he'll probably absorb your demon-self then kill you off…"

Shin backed away slowly, he then spoke softly, every word in a silken tone, "Because…I know you will not tell him…"

Kagura gave him a smug look, "And what makes you so sure?" asked the wind demoness.

Shin gave her a serious expression, "I know you long for freedom, do you not?"

Kagura's eyes glistened lightly, a slight shock flooded over her features.

Shin smirked coldly, "I can give you that freedom…If only you promise not to say anything…"

"Heh, as if I'll fall for that, I am not that shallow to bargain for my own freedom like that." Kagura said as she turned away.

"Perhaps….but who said it was your freedom?" Shin said.

Kagura looked back at the half demon. "What do you mean?"

"Naraku has many ways to manipulate and deceive others for his own gain…in time he won't need you any more…So what better than to get rid of a nuisance?" Shin said calmly.

Kagura's glared at the half demon, "Just who the hell are you?"

"I do not repeat myself…" the half demon said as he turned towards the fire.

"Then explain to me how can you possibility be my brother? How Naraku would even think of sleeping with a mortal?" shouted Kagura.

"I'll tell you, when the time is right…But for now you should return to your hiding place, I sense the saim-yosho coming." Shin said as he sat down.

Kagura gasped, "Naraku's poisonous insects?!"

Kagura grind her teeth, 'Damnit…'

The wind demoness then hid behind the thick trees, catching her breathe.

The insects then flew above her and then hovered next to her, Kagura listened to their message.

'They want me to retreat and follow Inuyasha's group? Why? What exactly does Naraku want?' thought Kagura as she unleashed her feather and hopped on. Zooming into the skies, leaving behind her one chance to find out why…why he is willing help her, and if he's even strong enough…

* * *

'This tension is so thick; you could almost be able to slice it smoothly with a knife.' Thought Kagome as she sighed deeply.

'It's been nearly two days since we left to go to the North-West and I can tell we're getting close.' The young miko thought as she sighed again.

Traveling with Sesshomaru is one thing, but with a nerve-racking hanyou always glaring at him or twitching his ears continuously, kind of leaves everything out for a reasonable resolve.

Kagome then decided to walk in between Inuyasha and the Demon lord, hoping that they can settle down enough for the hike to be some-what pleasant…

The group then came up to a clearing and all agreed to rest up for the evening.

"I'm going to go to the nearby springs…Do you want to join me Sango?" asked Kagome.

"Nah, I'm good Kagome-chan." Sango said with a light smile.

"Alright." Kagome said as she picked up her bag full of soaps and lotion.

'Ah...I can't wait!' thought Kagome excitedly.

The miko entered the hot spring; she smiled happily as she removed her sweater and other clothes.

Slowly dipping into the warm water, she sighed deeply, "Ahh…that's good…" Kagome said as she closed her eyes.

Kagome walked along the smooth slippery limestone rock as she then bumped into something solid, yet it wasn't hard like a stone, it as soft, almost like…skin?!

Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru. His hair shone a sleek silvery larimar-kind hue that beamed in the moonlight casting its light, from his flawless porcelain skin…

Every muscle moved like white silk as he gracefully made his way to Kagome.

"Ek!" Kagome squeaked as she blushed deeply.

The Demon lord blinked and looked at Kagome, he lightly chuckled…He moved closer to her. The water was about waist high against his strong build. Kagome blushed deeply; remembering was lies below the water's surface. Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed Kagome's cheek then neck, he then huskily whispered in her ear.

"Would you like if I bathed you my love?" asked Sesshomaru as he ran his fingers slowly up Kagome's right arm. She whimpered by his hot touch.

It has been nearly a week since they did anything ardently if much less…

"Y-yes…" Kagome managed to say as Sesshomaru claimed her lips passionately.

* * *

Shin was resting against the huge oak when he suddenly heard footsteps approach him; he opened his eyes and saw two wrinkly bony legs in front of him. Shin looked up and saw it was Totosai. "I've finished your sword…Come I want to test your strength…" the old demon said with a slight hoarse voice.

Shin shrugged then stood up, "Very well…" Shin said.

The two then walked up to a clearing and Totosai pulled out a long sheath. It had a mysterious color, seemed to be make of hematite and columbite, its surface was polished nicely. Totosai then pulled out the sword. The hilt was made of fine oligoclase around the rim and head. Red and black cotton was tied upward tightly into diamond shape patterns from the base to the tip of the handle. The metal of the sword was simply astonishing, palladium and dark silver was crafted into the sword.

"This sword carries your fang, your power…Wield this sword and use its gift." Totosai said seriously as he held out the sword to Shin.

Shin bowed to the old demon as he took the sword. Holding with one hand he was surprised how light it was, almost like an extension of his arm.

He swung the sword sharply, swiping the sword in different stances all in perfect formation, and then a rush of dizziness flooded over him. It was the strangest feeling, like being choked then feeling numb from the hands and feet.

Then suddenly he felt it, the beast screaming out-it wanted to be released. Shin's aura of black became visible, flowing an outline over his whole body. Then the aura vanished, Shin's sword then rang a soft melody. Shaking in his fist, Shin hesiated.

"What's happening?" Shin asked in confusion.

"It is your sword it has absorbed your inner demonic aura into the blade, sealing away its darkness and protects you." Totosai said in-a-matter-of-factly.

"Shugosha No Tamashi …That it your sword's name…" Totosai said with a nod.

Shin looked down at his sword. "Protector of souls?"

The hald demon narrowed his eyes.

'What now…? How do unleash its power?' Thought Shin deeply.

* * *

**That's it for now! Next chapter will have some Kagome and Sesshomaru lemony-ness, and more Shin! Now tell me who likes my character Shin? Anyone? Please tell me in the reviews, comment me!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter XXXI Wind

Her hands wrapped around his neck, with gently strokes down his back. Soft moans escape her tender lips as the burning contact of his skin rubbing against her intensifies the growing pleasure.

The hot steam fogged her senses, blurring her vision as Sesshomaru slowly kissed down her wet neck.

Kagome slowly drew her head back, as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

The atmosphere was pure bliss, as the steam rose higher, casting an eerie glow at the crescent moon hanging behind the thick trees.

"Kagome…" whispered the Demon lord as he buried his face into the miko's raven-black hair.

* * *

The fire flickered and crackled as the group sat around munching on some ninja snacks that Kagome gave them. Sango sitting next to Miroku closely talking and enjoying each others company, while Inuyasha sat alone on the other side from the fire. He sensed someone else near Kagome, figuring it was his older half brother. Bite after bite of the crunchy salty food, his jealousy rose. Trying to ignore the knowing fact, and envious of his friends new love. He turned around then leaped up into the trees.

"Uh? Are you retiring for the night, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku as he looked up.

"Feh…" responded the hanyou as he sat on the tree branch.

'I can't be thinking of them, first things first, I have to focus on defeating Naraku' thought Inuyasha as he laid down on the thick bark, and then closed his eyes.

* * *

The sounds of footsteps were heard as a woman made her way down the halls. Sighing Kagura reached her room, sliding her door open she entered, looking up she saw Kanna in the center of her bedroom.

The mu demoness stared at Kagura; her emotionless dark void eyes gazed deep into Kagura's very being.

"Kanna, what are you doing in my room?" asked the wind demoness.

The demon girl said nothing. Kagura then noticed something; the mirror Kanna was holding has a crack on the side of it. She looked closer; Kanna's cheek had a huge bruise against her face, gray and dull against her pale-white features.

"Kanna? Did something happen?" asked Kagura as she stepped forward towards her.

"Indeed…Something did happen…" spoke a dark sinister voice as his words slithered pass Kagura's ear like a venomous snake.

Kagura froze.

"Kagura….When exactly were you planning on telling me your little secret…?" Naraku said as he leaned closer behind her, his breathe huffing against her neck.

Kagura's eyes widen, glistening a dreadful fear. She held her breathe too afraid to speak…

"Did you think you could fool me?" asked Naraku in a light whisper.

"N-no…Naraku…I-I…I know my place, I would never trick you!" cried out Kagura.

Naraku then placed his cold hands on her shoulders; Kagura reacted and then pulled away, turning around and looked at him.

The dark hanyou smirked as his bangs hovered over his eyes, covering any emotion that Kagura could be able to trace.

"I suppose…once you betray, it's hard not to do it again…" Naraku said calmly.

"No Naraku! I wouldn't betray you!!" Kagura said in defense.

"LIAR!" screamed the dark hanyou.

"You shall be punished for even thinking you can fool me twice…"

Kagura hesitated, 'Just…what…what is he planning?'

Naraku then pulled out a bundled cloth of silk; the cloth seemed to be moving, pulsating…

"No…" whispered Kagura as her eyes widen greatly, her nadeshiko pink pupils contracted deeply as the fear overwhelmed her senses.

Naraku smirked, "I'll give you a five minute start, to see if you can escape me…"

Kagura then quickly ran out of the room, and outside. Casting her feather, she flew fast, calling out to the wind to heave her into the Southern direction.

'There's only one person who is powerful enough…that one person who can protect me…'

'I will not die…I can not!'

* * *

Shin sighed deeply as he leaned up against a tree near his small campfire.

He narrowed his eyes, remembering Totosai's words…

"_You must no leave until you have mastered your sword's power…If you do not the sword's power will back fire and not only reject you, but fight you as well, consuming your strength, killing you from the inside!" said the old demon with a stern tone._

Shin looked at his sword tucked away in its sheath. 'I know I have to train, but time is slipping…' thought the half demon as he suddenly heard a loud thud.

"Who's there?!" called out Shin as he scan the area.

A horrid sound of gasping and panting was heard along with the noise of rustling bushes and twigs breaking against a looming form slowly making its way to the campfire.

"S-Shin…H…Help…p-please." Kagura choked out as she fell to the ground.

Shin's eyes widen as he quickly went to her side, holding her up he looked down at her, "Kagura…"

The wind demoness opened her eyes, "N-Naraku gave me, my heart…I-I can hear it…it's beating…" Kagura said wearily.

Shin was slightly confused, 'If her heart is back then why is she-?' He then gasped.

The half demon sensed it, the thick scent of fresh blood. She was bleeding, gravely.

"Kagura! Hold on!" exclaimed Shin as he began to remove his outer kimono to help stop the bleeding.

* * *

Kanna walked down the hall, barely making a sound as she took every step slowly.

Just then Kohaku walked out of his room, he turned and saw Kanna.

"Kanna? What happened to your face?" asked the boy.

Kanna lowered her head, remembering the incident.

"_I have something to show you, Milord…"_

"_Hm? What is it Kanna?" asked Naraku as he looked at the mu demon girl._

_Kanna held out her mirror, the delicate glass shone brightly, and then appeared an image of Kagura talking to the mysterious demon._

"_It appears she is planning to betray you again, Milord…"_

"_Is that so….?" Naraku said as he gracefully walked over to the demon girl._

_His eyes were covered by his bangs and mouth thinning, he then reacted. Grinding his teeth, as his body tensed with rage. He then hit Kanna, "You wrench! How could you do this? How?!" hissed out the dark hanyou._

_Of course he was mainly talking about her sister, but instead took his anger out on Kanna._

_Falling to the ground, no even a whimper escapes her mouth as she laid there. The small details of her bruise were already forming, as she felt the pricking pain course throughout her cheek and face. Across her was her mirror, she stared softly, taking the sight of the small bits of cracked glass on the floor, and the tiny patterns craved in the frame. 'Nothing...'_

_Kikyo entered to see what all the noise was about, Naraku clenched his fist and turned walling pass her; Kikyo then looked down at the mu demon girl. The dead miko showed neither remorse nor sympathy, a cold glare was all she gave as she then left shutting the door._

"Kanna?"

The mu demon was brought out of her small daze as she then walked pass the Kohaku, "It is nothing…" Kanna said with no emotion.

'Nothing…' Kanna thought as she slightly narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"Kagura!" cried out Shin, as he added more pressure to the wind demoness wound.

Kagura then pushed Shin's arms away, gaining every ounce of her strength she sat up.

"Kagura stop, if you move, you'll lose too much blood, please..." begged Shin.

She then smirked coldly, "Heh…for being the son of that bastard, you sure seem kind…maybe even too kind…"

Shin's eyes glisten, yes, he was…could it be Kagome that has somehow influenced him? Shin thought quietly.

Kagura then leaned against the ground, balancing herself not to fall nor react to the stirring sickness in her stomach. She knew there was no way Shin could help…It was too late…

"I will soon be free…" whispered Kagura as she stared up into the sky.

Shin merely looked at her, listening to her. 'Kagura...'

"I am the wind…thus I was meant to be free…" Kagura said softly as the cringing pain in her chest and stomach soon faded as her body began to feel lighter, warmer.

"Thank you... Shin…" Kagura said as she turned and looked at the half demon, she smiled warmly as her body soon dissolved into essence and small orbs of light than glowed and danced around in the breeze. Rising slowly into the star-filled sky. Shin gazed in wonder, as the wind flowed around him casting a warm feeling. Tugging at his heart, he knew what he had to do...

'Kagura…I will avenge you…'

* * *

**I know I said there will be some Sesshomaru and Kagome lemon-ness in this chapter, but I'll have to make into two parts, so stay tune for my next chapter!**

**Also the word, "mu" means****, ("nothingness"), giving Kanna neither youkai properties, emotions, nor a presence. I figured it would go well with her.**

**Next Chapter: XXXII Spider's Web**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter XXXII Spider's Web

Kagome moaned deeply, as Sesshomaru suddenly picked Kagome up, laying her on the smooth limestone's surface on the edge of the spring. Rubbing his firm hands up her wet thighs, as he moved in, licking up her leg. Kagome blushed deeply, 'He's never been this intimate…' thought Kagome as she whimpered out loud.

Sesshomaru moved closer, inhaling her intoxicating scent along with the thick smell of salt and sulfur.

Sliding up her body, he hovered over her.

'She's so beautiful…' thought the Demon lord.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said as her eyes glistened softly.

"Oh Kagome…" Sesshomaru said as he cupped the miko's cup, and leaned in, kissing her. He then broke the kiss and spoke softly into her ear.

"I wish for you to bare a pup…" whispered the Demon lord.

Kagome's eyes widen lightly, "What was that?" asked Kagome unsure.

Sesshomaru lifted his head, looking down at her heart-shaped face.

"I want you to bare me a pup, an heir to the throne…" Sesshomaru said seriously, yet lovingly.

Kagome was speechless.

"Sesshomaru…"

* * *

-Around that same time by Shin's small camp-

_Shin found himself standing in a dark room. Then a strange dim light beamed down over him, his sight re-adjusted to the blurred image in front of him. He gasped as he then fell to his knees, horrified at what he saw. Mangled bodies of what looked like Inuyasha's group. _

"_You were too late…" said a cold, emotionless voice that hung in the air like thick smoke._

_Shin turned to the voice, it was Kikyo. She stood there covered in blood, her throat slashed and ripped in chunks of flesh. _

_She then suddenly was next to the half demon, her hair flowing across his arm-making his skin crawl. He instinctively shuddered lightly._

_Kikyo's pale pink lips leaned close to Shin's ear, "You've failed…" Kikyo whispered darkly._

_Shin's lips trembled as his hand clenched tightly, he stifled back-as his body tensed._

"_ARGH!" screamed Shin as he swung his claws at Kikyo._

_Before he touched her, she vanished. Loosing his balance he felt back, falling into a dark pit. Hitting the ground full force on his back, he rapidly sucked in air as the pain shot through him. _

_He coughed violently, spewing blood against the solid ground. Looking up he then saw a huge form with fours legs on either side of its body. It was a spider resting on a giant web-like thread. It was roughly about the same size as a horse. But there was something odd about the arachnid; it had no face, no eyes, not even a mouth with fangs._

"_It's good to finally see you…" said a sinister voice behind the half demon._

_Shin quickly turned his head, there in front of him, the vile hanyou who caused so much suffering to so many. It was his enemy…his father…Naraku._

_Shin stood up. _

"_You…" hissed out Shin as he then charged at the dark hanyou._

_Wrapping his hands around Naraku's neck, hate and anger shone on Shin's face as he gripped tighter. Naraku just smirked at him._

"_You can never truly hate me…for you are me, and I am you…" Naraku said coldly._

_Shin's rage was about to burst out of control, "NO! I WILL NEVER BE YOU! I AM NOT!" Shin yelled as he shut his eyes, but once he opened them. He then gasped, seeing as he was choking not Naraku but another person. Shin stared at the man's face…it was identical to his. He was killing himself…_

_Shin pulled away, releasing his hold. Staggering back, his mind was slipping…_

"_No…No…NO!!" cried out Shin as he clawed at his own throat. _

"Shin! Shin! Wake up!" called out a voice.

Shin opened his eyes and sat up quickly, panting as sweat drenched his brow.

He looked over to find Totosai hovered over him.

"You were having a nightmare it seems…" the old man said.

Shin sat up and sighed, 'Of course it was dream…no wonder…none of it was making any sense…' thought Shin has he wiped his brow.

Totosai then bended forward, "Let me get a good look at you…" Totosai said as he leaned down and lifted Shin's chin and turned Shin's head to the right then to the left into two jerking motions. Totosai examined him, "Well you physically seem alright. But the question is… Are you mentally?" asked the demon.

Shin pulled away roughly and rubbed his neck, "Yea, I'll be fine…Besides, I can't wait any longer…" the half demon said as he pushed himself up and walked over to his sword.

He then paused as he stopped by the small monument that he made for Kagura's remains.

'Kagura…' Shin's eyes narrowed slightly.

'Soon…I avenge you, along with my childhood…'

* * *

"I have an offer to make you…" Naraku said calmly as he entered into the room.

Kikyo was sitting at the table brushing her hair; she remained still, staring at both her reflection and Naraku's from the huge mirror hanging on the wall.

"And what might that be?" asked Kikyo.

Naraku walked over and placed both his hands on her slender shoulders from behind. He smirked, "I know you've been dying to know more of that mysterious demon…So I decided we'll trade…"

"The information…in exchange for a few of your soul collectors…"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, "How exactly will my shinidamachu help you?" asked Kikyo suspiciously.

"I have a…errand to attend to, and would require their assistance." Naraku said.

Kikyo closed her eyes, "Very well, I would offer you three of them and no more."

"Perfect…" Naraku said with a smirk.

"Now tell me…what information did you gather?" asked Kikyo.

Naraku lowered his head, hiding his evil smile. 'Heheh…'

* * *

"It seems that he is a powerful half demon, who strangely possesses unspeakable evil within his being. Far more sinister than even I able capable of…" Naraku said.

"But what about his soul?" asked Kikyo as she turned around.

Naraku closed his eyes, "It would seem that he has been reincarnated from a miko and a full-blooded demon's first born."

"A full-blooded demon and a miko?! Why, that's absurd!" Kikyo said with a strong tone.

"Come now, you hurting my feelings…" Naraku said as he placed his clawed hand against his chest.

Kikyo said nothing, as she hesitated to speak. Finally she thought about what to say.

"Well, you are a half-demon, are you not?" asked Kikyo.

"Mmm…that I am…but not for long…" chuckled the dark hanyou.

"I see…do you plan to use the Shikon No Tama to complete your transformation?" asked Kikyo as she lowered her head.

"No…" Naraku said plainly.

Kikyo looked up in shock, "B-but then how?" asked the dead miko.

"I will absorb both that strange half demon and the demon lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru. With both their strength and demonic power, it will be enough to fully rejuvenate my own power, thus making me the most powerful in all of Edo!" Naraku said with a wicked look on his face.

Kikyo then smirked softly to herself, 'Ah…but you will not become a _full_-blooded demon…'

"Hmm, I must go now, my dear…Watch over the castle while I am gone?" said the dark hanyou as he lightly brushed the dead miko's pale cheek affectionately.

Kikyo lightly nodded, and then Naraku took his leave.

'That half demon….just who are you?' thought Kikyo as she clenched her heart. 'I must find out; the_ truth_!"

* * *

**I am going to stop it there; sorry I didn't complete the sexy hot Sesshy and Kaggy steamy bath. But it didn't seem…right for this particular chapter. So next one will have almost a full page of your favorite pairing doing the naughty! Haha! Stay tune! And please review!**

**Also for some of you have recently told me that you are quite interested in my character Shin. If you have any more ideas, or would like to draw/or write your own story about him, please leave me a message at my devianart account. purexmiko./**

**I would be so honored if you were able to capture his appearance on paper! (smiles)**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter XXXIII Echoing Thoughts

She felt his hand at her waist slide across to her abdomen. She gasped as a spark of lust shot through her. Her heart raced as his hand slid up her body, stopping to cup her breast. She took a small step back closing the gap between them. She shivered as her body pressed against his.

He took a deep breath and gave a half smile; he could smell her arousal. He trailed kisses across her shoulder and brushed his fingers over her nipple. He bit lightly at her collarbone and she arched up to his touch and moaned. He kissed up her neck and caught her mouth in a kiss.

The Demon lord groaned as her wet naked body slid along his. He claimed her mouth in another kiss, this time sliding his tongue between her opened lips. He felt her body tremble for him and he let his hands slide down to her thighs. He lifted her up, panting as her womanhood slid along his throbbing member. "Kagome," he breathed into her ear.

She shivered at the feeling of his hot breath on her ear. The sound of her name coming out of his mouth caused the fire in her abdomen to spread throughout her body. "S-Sesshomaru ..." Kagome panted out, everywhere her skin was touching his felt like it was on fire. She shifted and crossed her ankles behind his back. The movement caused his rock hard member to press against her wet core. She grinded her hips against him and moaned his name again.

He panted and shifted her to position the tip of his member at her wet entrance. He entered her slowly; he could feel her dull nails digging into the flesh on his back. "Gods...Kagome…" he whispered in her ear.

She bit at his shoulder as the initial pain passed. She felt him slide the rest of the way inside her womanhood. She moaned and bit his shoulder again. She slowly rocked her hips and bit at his neck. "S-Sess...oh...Kami..." she moaned against his neck.

He could feel her walls fluttering and twitching against his cock; he grunted and thrust up into her harder. He felt her nails rake across his back and he thrust harder. "Ahh...gods..." he panted out. He bit at her neck careful not to leave a mark in a visible area. He carried her to the edge of the spring. He laid her down on the soft moss and claimed her once more.

She arched up to meet his thrusting. She could feel the pleasure threatening to overcome her. She dug her nails into his back once more. "Nnn…Ahh… Sesshomaru...oh gods...Don't...stop…Ahh," Kagome gasped as the orgasm crashed over her.

Her walls spasming against his throbbing member was almost too much for him. He thrust into her harder. "Gods...Ahh…Kagome..." he grunted as he shot his seed deep inside her. He laid beside her and pulled her into his arms. He breathed in her scent, a mixture of vanilla and sweet pea. His eyes drifted closed as he heard her breathing became slow and regular; letting him know she in a light slumber. He then rested his head against hers as sleep soon over took him as well.

The two lovers woke as the night sky was turning light. Kagome turned in the Demon lord's arms and looked into his gold eyes. She reached up and brushed her fingers through his hair. She smiled when he nuzzled into her touch. "Good morning my love…" whispered Kagome.

"Hmm…Good morning…" Sesshomaru said softly.

Slowly Kagome sat up. Clinging to Sesshomaru's outer kimono. She looked around and then found her white bathing robe. Putting it on, she then gathered her things, standing up she then smiled as Sesshomaru came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He tenderly kissed her cheek, "Return to the others, I'll come by shortly…"

Kagome caressed the Demon lord's cheek and smiled, "Alright…"

* * *

The view of the castle surround in dark-purple mist, casting an eerie silence as the scene of empty hallways and screen doors were slowly rotting away from the poisonous miasma.

A deep bored sigh escaped Kikyo's lips as she laid on the huge futon resting on a cherry-wood platform. The dead miko was unsure what to do, and grew more curious of new information that Naraku told her about the strange half demon. Kikyo just couldn't place her finger on it…There was something about him…It seemed like she knew him once. 'Maybe in another lifetime perhaps?' thought Kikyo as she traced her fingers along the silken sheets.

Just then, Kanna walked in. "Does Milady did any service?" asked the mu demon girl as she bowed.

"Hmm…no I do not require anything besides the souls of the dead, even so…this shikon jewel Naraku has offered me has helped me greatly…I can live on without the need of those pitiful souls…" Kikyo said as she checked her nails in a lazily fashion.

Kanna bowed again. "Of course, Milady…"

Kikyo then looked at the demon girl, and then Kikyo realized something…The mu demon's mirror…

"Does that mirror you possess… Does it still hold value?" asked Kikyo.

Kanna lightly grasped her mirror tightly, "It cannot steal away the souls, but does have the ability to view into those at great distance." The mu demon girl said softly.

"Hmm…then maybe you can be of some used to me…" lightly said Kikyo as she sat up on the edge of the bed and looked at the demon girl.

"Show me the half demon, the half demon that Kagura was sent to spy on." Ordered Kikyo.

Kanna bowed again, "Forgive me Milady, it cannot be done…"

Kikyo glared at the girl, "And why not?" the dead miko said impetuously.

"It can only work if I have met the person, thus it can not foresee them." Kanna said in a soft monotone.

Kikyo growled in frustration and anger. 'Naraku refuses me to see him, and even now I can not even do anything…Grrr…Curse you Naraku…'

"Leave! Your presence disgusts me…" Kikyo said as she stood up and walk over to the window.

Kanna bowed then left the room quietly.

'I'll go….I'll go find him myself!' thought the outraged dead miko as she narrowed her eyes darkly.

* * *

Kagome softly stepped into the camp as the first rays of light shone through the trees. Kagome noticed everyone was still sound asleep, she sighed in relief. Silently she opened her sleeping bag, and slipped in. Snuggling against the warmth, she soon drifted into a light sleep.

High in the trees glared a jealous hanyou. Clenching his fist as he tried to ignore her, tried to ignore the fact that she never returned to camp last night, and that she probably did something with her brother, judging from her scent that also carried Sesshomaru's odor.

'How dare she…' thought the hanyou as he grinded his teeth…

'I don't need her…I don't need any of them…I'll defeat Naraku on my own!'

With that the angry hanyou jumped out from the trees and leaped away from the camp.

* * *

A long blade glistened brightly in the morning sunlight as Shin swung his sword with graceful formation.

"Good, good…You have found balance in both your sword and being." Totosai said as he watched Shin train.

Shin took a deep breathe, focusing his energy into the blade.

"Syuiro Tensa!" called out Shin as he swung his sword transmitting the heated energy, forcing it out of the sword with immense power as it shot out like red chains. Plowing into the earth and tearing through the trees like a giant threshing flail.

Shin then returned his sword into the sheath, he then turned to the old demon, and "I have learned enough…I have to leave today, no exceptions…" said the half demon.

Totosai nodded, "Very well, just remember this…When the time ever comes, when all seems lost, call forth every ounce of your energy, for a final attack…but in doing so- in the end could cost your own life…" Totosai said with warning.

Shin nodded, "Understood…" Shin bowed to the old demon, "I thank you for creating my sword, and giving me your wisdom. I will use them to good use…"

"Hmm…" Nodded Totosai.

Shin then walked pass the old demon and down the path, awaiting the journey ahead.

* * *

**That's it for now! Next Chapter will come very-very shortly! So stay tune! And please review!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter XXXIIII Sweet Bitterness**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter XXXIIII Sweet Bitterness

The wind howled softly as a light gust flowed through the trees, creating an eerie feeling for the half demon as he continued down the stone path. The thick scent of violet bellflowers filled the area as Shin noticed the frail flowers drifting in the breeze. Droplets of frozen dew hung off the delicate petals, Shin lightly breathe in the cold air and then saw at the corner of his eye a figure in the shadows.

"Who's there?" asked the half demon as he held up his guard.

The looming figure walked out from the trees, there stood the dead miko. Her hair unraveled, flowing long against her back. Her eyes show an emotion of curious-ness and wonder.

"Tell me…What is your name?" asked Kikyo.

Shin hesitated, "My name is not any importance to you…"

"Haha…" Kikyo laughed coldly.

"Is that so…? Heh…I may not know you…but you seem to know me, do you not?" Kikyo said as she narrowed her eyes darkly.

A cold smile formed across her face, it made Shin shudder, her mere presence was making him ill.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Shin said as he tried to maintain his posture.

"Haha-ha…Oh come now…I can see it in your eyes…A sense of fear dwells in them…" Kikyo said as she walked up to him.

"And yet, they look so familiar…Those eyes…" Kikyo said as she traced her fingertips along Shin's cheek.

Shin couldn't move, nor think…His body was frozen with an untold dread, his eyes focused then dilated. All those memories poured into him at once…

"I wish to know your name…" whispered the dead miko as she wrapped her arm around Shin's neck.

Shin's lips trembled as his mind began to lose control…Yet there was one thing holding Shin back from his full breakdown was his sword, it was slowly absorbing his fear, his worries, and all of his darken emotions into the blade. His inner demon wanted out, wanted to slay her, and everything in sight. Rid its own hatred against her, and become free at last.

Shin tensed, his mind pulling back and forth. Deciding if he should do it…kill her now and end his own existence in return…

'No…I have a purpose here…' thought Shin as he closed his eyes.

Kikyo looked up at him, captivated by his appearance up-close.

"Move aside…" Shin said stoically.

"Careful…you're making a very perilous act." Kikyo said as she brushed aside the half demon.

"I know you from somewhere…you seem familiar…maybe too familiar…" Kikyo said as she touched his shoulder.

Then Shin quickly grabbed her arm, tightly holding it in his grasp. Kikyo merely looked at him.

"Do intend to harm me? A miko…a woman…?" asked Kikyo with a wry smile.

"You are no miko…you're not even alive…" Shin said in a monotone voice.

"Heh…even so…that just proves how much you know of me…" Kikyo said as she took her other arm and placed it softly on Shin's hand.

"I beg of you, all I ask is for your name…" pleaded Kikyo.

Shin lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. "I can not tell you…If I were, I could possibility change the future, and destroy my purpose…"

Kikyo tilted her head, "Purpose…?"

Shin released his hold of Kikyo and pulled away from her, "If you excuse me, I have to continue on…"

The half demon started to walk when suddenly he felt a strong aura seep into the area. Dark miasma clouded the sky, casting out the morning light and suffocating the air.

"Curse him!" mumbled Kikyo as she stepped backwards.

Shin looked in back at Kikyo then heard his voice, "Ku-Ku-Ku…You just had to find out didn't you? Kikyo…"

Oddly enough, Shin's reaction towards the dark hanyou did not affect him in any negative way. He felt calm and focused, it somehow even relaxed him.

"Naraku…I have heard much of you…it would seem my image of you was slightly off though…" Shin said.

"Heh…You are very calm it would seem…Quite unusually for many of those in my presence show nothing but anger and vengeance. Along with the fact that my poisonous miasma is not slowly killing you." Naraku said coolly.

"So it seems…" Shin said.

Then suddenly Naraku held out his hand, "Kikyo…Please will you join me back to the castle, we have some business to attend to…"

Kikyo then lowered her head in defeat and walked over to the dark hanyou; Shin did nothing but watched her leave.

Naraku's arm snaked across the dead miko's waist. Naraku then looked at the half demon. "I hope we shall meet again…" Naraku said as he smiled wickedly.

Then a vast amount of poisonous gas seeped out from under the dark hanyou's feet, as it covered both him and Kikyo. A huge cloud rose up into the sky as Naraku and Kikyo left in the distance.

Shin watched them disappear and grinded his teeth, 'Yes…I shall meet you again, and when I do…I'll have your head!'

* * *

Sango opened her eyes then stretched as she then smelled the burning wood from the campfire and heard a light humming sound singing a soft tune. Sango sat up and saw Kagome adding more wood to the fire. She looked around and noticed both Miroku and Sesshomaru were gone.

"Hey Kagome…?" questioned the demon slayer.

"Oh, Good morning Sango, did you sleep well?" asked Kagome.

"Yea…Did you?"

Kagome lightly blushed, "Yea I sure did!"

Sango tilted her head to the side in confusion, she decided to let it go.

"Hey by the way… Where's Miroku?" asked Sango.

"Oh, he went to the river to gather some water, thou I'm not too sure where Sesshomaru went…" Kagome said.

Just then footsteps entered into the camp. It was Sesshomaru. He carried bundles of freshly killed rabbit and fish.

"Oh! Sesshomaru…" Kagome said with a smile.

The Demon lord walked over and dropped the meat next to her, "Here is some food for you and your companions." Sesshomaru said stoically.

"Thank you Sesshomaru…" Kagome said with a warm smile.

As the group settled down and prepared their meal, Miroku walked in with bottles of water. They cooked the fish and dried the rabbit meat in the sunlight. Their time was slow and uneventful, that's when Kagome began to worry. 'Inuyasha usually comes when breakfast is ready…' thought Kagome as she stared at the cooked food.

"I'm going to go look for Inuyasha." Kagome said as she stood up.

"I'll come with you…" Sesshomaru said in a protective tone.

"No…it's alright, I'm sure he's not too far off…I'll be fine." Kagome said as she grabbed her bow and quiver just in case.

"See you guys soon!" called out the miko as she walked down the dirt trail.

* * *

Her shoes shuffled against the earth as she made her way pass the trees and bushes. Suddenly Kagome tripped over a rock, keeping her balanced she then noticed that the rest of the trail was completely covered in stone rocks. Laid out deep into the forest, it was a little odd for a stone path to be made…Unless there was a shrine nearby, but even that seemed unlikely. For it was demon territory in the Southern region, 'Maybe I should have taken Sesshomaru's offer…' thought Kagome as she continued down the path.

Then a loud screeching roar pierced through the air hurting Kagome's ears, she turned her head and saw a huge ogre demon.

"Ah!" cried out Kagome as she quickly grabbed her arrow and prepared for an attack.

"Grrr…A human! Ho-Ho it's my lucky day…" grunted the beast.

"I'll sure enjoy having you for lunch…" smirked the ogre as he reached his claw out to Kagome.

"Not any closer or I'll purify you with my arrow!" yelled out Kagome.

"Heheh…go ahead, you'll still perish…" chuckled the ogre demon as he roared and aimed at the miko.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and then released the arrow. A bright pink light shimmered across the air as it hit the demon right in the forehead. The ogre screamed in pain as his body began to turn into dust.

"Ah…I warned you…" Kagome said as she let her guard down slightly.

Just then a loud roar was heard and the sound of ripping flesh along with scent of blood filled the air.

Kagome cried out in agony as she fell to the ground head first. She turned and saw another ogre demon. His claw covered in blood, her blood. Kagome was terrified she couldn't move and her injury hurt too much.

The ogre demon then charged at Kagome, 'Sesshomaru…' thought Kagome as she closed her eyes. Preparing for the final blow.

Then nothing happened, Kagome opened her eyes and saw Shin. The half demon soared through the sky and sliced down the ogre demon in one hit.

Chunks and bits of the demon fell to the ground as Shin turned around and looked down at Kagome.

"S-Shin!" Kagome said.

The sound of flesh and silk melded into the cold stone, as Shin kneeled to his knees. "Turn around, let me see your injuries…" Shin said in almost a bitter tone.

Kagome was surprised, was her getting hurt a burden to him?

Kagome did as she was told, wincing as Shin peeled away the torn cloth of her sweater revealing the huge gash on her back.

"Hmm…this is serious…Come on, I'll carry you to camp…" Shin said as he slowly picked Kagome up, and she wrapped her legs around his thighs and held on to his shoulders.

And with Shin's demon speed he raced off to the campsite.

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry…" Kagome lightly whispered.

Shin caught her delicate words pass the rapid winds that flowed through them.

"There's no need to apologize…" Shin said softly.

Kagome lifted her head, "Uh…?" questioned Kagome.

Shortly after they arrived at the camp.

Kagome saw Inuyasha stuffing his face with food. She was furious. 'Why that no good dirty dog!'

"Kagome!" cried out Sango as she ran over to her and Shin.

Shin slowly placed Kagome onto her sleeping bag. The miko laid on her stomach and cried out in pain.

"What happened to her?" asked Sesshomaru in a serious tone.

Shin looked up and responded, "She was attacked from an ogre demon. She managed to fight one off, but another one got her."

"What the hell was she thinking?" the arrogant hanyou said as he stood irritated.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome managed to say as she held back her tears.

"Don't apologize to him!" yelled out Shin as he growled at Inuyasha.

"Sango tend to her wounds, Miroku go get more water, Sesshomaru…please comfort her…" Shin said as he then walked over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, if you may, I'd like to have a word with you…" Shin said as he walked deeper into the forest.

Inuyasha huffed and followed the half demon.

* * *

Once at a good distance Shin spoke up, "While I was away, something happened…right?" asked Shin as he looked at Inuyasha coldly.

"Feh…so what if something happened…" scoffed the hanyou.

"I know what happened…" Shin said as he lowered his head.

"Feh, so you can smell his stench on her too uh?" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. Talking about Sesshomaru and Kagome, his jealous was getting to him.

Shin growled, "No…but I can smell her rotting scent on you!" yelled Shin.

"Wha-?" Inuyasha said as staggered back.

"I can smell her…I smell Kikyo on you…" Shin said as his eyes narrowed darkly.

* * *

**Uh-Oh! Inuyasha is busted! Haha, well that's it for now! I hope you review my story!!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter XXXV Verge of Sweet Insanity

A scream was heard deep in the darkness of the empty hallways. The constant sounds of screaming and yelling echoed throughout the castle.

Kikyo winced as Naraku continued to lecture her, angry by her disobedience and distrust.

"Be grateful I am willing to give you a second change!" shouted the dark hanyou.

Kikyo pulled back then realized that Naraku will be unable to harm her…

'He still carries Onigumo's heart…' Kikyo thought with confidence.

Naraku stared at her smuged look, furious that she would dare think she was superior than he is.

Naraku then reached toward Kikyo, tightly gripping her throat. She grunted in surprise as Naraku's face showed no emotion.

"Do not think I will kill you…No…I will _break_ you…" Naraku said with a low monotone voice as he released his grasp and walked off.

Kikyo rubbed her neck, confused and angry. 'There's not enough time…How will I be able to send Naraku into the depths of hell? How did he rid of his human heart?!' thought Kikyo as she fell to her knees.

'My plans are ruined…all because of that half demon!' Kikyo thought as she grind her teeth tightly, compacting her jaw against the calcareous bone.

'I'll kill him….I'll kill them all!!' thought the dead miko as she clawed her nails against the wooden floor.

* * *

Inuyasha staggered, Shin's words were serious. "S-So what if I saw Kikyo?" the hanyou said nervously.

"Inuyasha…" Shin started to say softly.

"You know better…She is a copy of her own existence. A fake impression of whom and what she was fifty years ago. She is not the woman you fell in love with…In fact wasn't she brought back, not only from bones and graveyard soil-but of her utter most hatred for you?" Shin stated.

Inuyasha clenched his fist, "I-It's…it's…-

"What? What is it, Inuyasha! Tell me…Why risk your own life, knowing that she'll kill you!!" angrily said the half demon.

"No! Kikyo would never kill me!" Inuyasha said as he turned his head.

"Inuyasha…open your eyes! See what you've become…a pitiful half breed, who is too afraid to admit it, too afraid of being alone…" Shin said in slight disgust.

"No it's not that Damnit! I-I owe my life to her…She died while I lived…" Inuyasha said as he looked down ashamed.

"Inuyasha…That was over fifty years ago…yes she did die…but she did due to the vile hanyou Naraku. He deceived you and Kikyo. Pinning you two against one another. And besides that…All I know is the Kikyo that still remains in this world does not love nor care for you…" Shin said as he crossed his arms.

"The best you can do for her and for the rest of us is avenging her death and to kill Naraku…" Shin said quietly.

Inuyasha nodded, "Alright…" the hanyou said as he hung his head in defeat.

"Well, let's go Kagome has breakfast ready…" Inuyasha said as he turned around.

"Wait…" Shin said as he looked at the hanyou.

"Uh…" Inuyasha said as he turned his head.

"Before we go back, just tell me…What happened when you saw Kikyo again?" asked Shin.

Inuyasha held a serious look in his eyes and sucked on his lower lip.

"Well…It was kind of unexpected; I was running through the forest when I picked up her scent…-

* * *

_Inuyasha came into a clearing as he saw Kikyo barely standing._

"_Kikyo!" said the hanyou as he rushed to the dead miko's aid._

"_Oh Inuyasha…Please forgive me…" Kikyo said as she cupped his cheek._

"_What do you mean? What happened to you?" Inuyasha said in worry._

_Kikyo embraced him, "Oh Inuyasha…I did something horrible, something I know I shouldn't have done. Yet I did it…I did it to protect you!" cried out Kikyo in a pitiful-sob. _

"_Protect me…? Kikyo…" Inuyasha held her close, "Shhh…it's alright telling me what happened?" asked the hanyou._

"_I joined with Naraku…" Kikyo said._

"_What!?" Inuyasha said as he pulled away feeling betrayed._

"_It's not what you think, Inuyasha…" whined out the dead miko._

"_I did to find out his objective…to learn his one true weakness, so that you can defeat him!" Kikyo said as she placed her hand on her heart._

"_Are you certain? You wouldn't betray me!" Inuyasha said in a loud tone as he grabbed Kikyo's wrists and stared deep into her eyes._

_Kikyo's eyes glisten softly, never has she seen Inuyasha filled with such emotion. She swallowed gently, "No…I would never betray you…I love you…" Kikyo said as she caressed his cheek._

_Inuyasha looked at her dearly, "Kikyo…"_

"_Now, I must go…Please Inuyasha, trust me…"_

_Inuyasha nodded his head._

* * *

As Inuyasha finished his last sentence he then looked at Shin. Before Inuyasha could take another breathe, Shin pulled out his Shugosha No Tamashi and pointed it to the hanyou.

"Gah! What are you doing!?" said Inuyasha as he stepped back.

Shin narrowed his eyes coldly. "For kami's sake, tell me do you actually believe her story…?"

"I-I promised Kikyo!" Stuttered Inuyasha.

Shin turned his head, then removed his sword away from Inuyasha's face and placed it back into the sheath.

"You disappoint me Inuyasha…" Shin said as he walked pass the hanyou with a stoic expression across his face.

Inuyasha lowered his head, 'I promised her…'

* * *

The rest of the morning was quiet between Shin and Inuyasha as the gang wondered what happened, to make them so up-tight.

Shin finished his meal of rice balls and soup; softly he excused himself and walked off to a nearby clearing.

In the middle of the field Shin sat, meditating peacefully. A soft breeze flowed through his hair and face, settling down his stress level and loosening his tensed body. The scent of fresh grass calmed him further deep into mental relaxation, as his mind blurred out all of his hurtful memories.

Soft footsteps were heard as they broke Shin's concentration.

"Shin? I'm sorry to bother you, but we better get going…We're behind a whole day." The soft voice said.

Shin slowly opened his eyes, looking over he saw Kagome's warm smile. He nodded and stood up, "I am ready…shall we go then?" said the half demon.

Kagome nodded her head and smiled, "Uh-huh!"

The group traveled up a hillside for the past two hours and were growing tired. "Do not worry." Said Sesshomaru as his natural demonic abilities kept him unaffected by a mere half a day walk.

"We're almost there…" Sesshomaru said.

As they reached the top, they saw it. The huge castle plastered with white clay and rimmed with jade. It was a beautiful castle indeed, Kagome was in awe.

Inuyasha sniffed the area, he cursed silently, "I can't smell Naraku nor any demonic auras…We came all this way for nothing!" the irritated hanyou said as he crossed his arms.

Shin walked pass Inuyasha and the rest of the group. He stared at the castle; his hands trembled as he lowered his head.

"This castle…T-This place…is my birth home…" Shin said softly.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha gasped.

Just then Kagome froze; the feeling seemed to be calling her. The jewel…the shard of the shikon no tama was nearby.

"I sense a fragment of the jewel." Kagome said boldly.

"Uh? A jewel?! How many Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome closed her eyes, focusing her mind-"I-I only can see one…there's only one jewel." Kagome managed to say.

"Ah! It can be Kohaku!" Sango said as she clenched her chest.

"Where do you see it Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"In there…in the castle…" Kagome said as she pointed to the giant building.

"This is it…Naraku has to be in there!" Inuyasha said.

"Hmm…It could be a trap…" said Miroku as he rubbing his chin.

"I don't care! If Naraku is in there then let's go fucking get him!" exclaimed the hanyou as he ran on ahead.

Everyone else stayed and shook their heads.

"Baka…" Sesshomaru said as he gracefully made his way in the head of the group, he turned and spoke, "The monk may be right, and I believe it is best if I and the monk head first…We can not risk anyone else to be put at risk. Shin protect the women…"

Shin nodded his head.

"B-But my brother!" cried out Sango.

"It's alright Sango, if we find Kohaku, I'll be sure to protect with my life…" Miroku said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Miroku…" Sango said softly.

"Monk…Let us go…" Sesshomaru said as he started to walk down the hill. Then Kagome ran up to him, "Please Sesshomaru, be careful…" the miko said with worry in her eyes.

Sesshomaru lightly caressed her cheek, "Do not worry, Kagome…"

Kagome lightly smiled as she, Sango, and Shin watched the two walk down to the huge castle as the sun hung high over head.

"Please be alright…" Kagome thought.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! The final battle is near…Who will Inuyasha and the others find awaiting them in the castle?? Please review! And you'll get a free cookie! Haha!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter XXXVI Vermillion

Part One

**This chapter is both a tribute to Inuyasha, Shin and Kikyo. Both the name and song of vermillion seems perfect for their tribute. Involving Inuyasha pitiful denial and fantasy world, Kikyo's false existence, and Shin's troubled inner self ("**_**I won't let this built up inside of me.**_**") Well enjoy it everyone!**

'_She seems dressed in all the rings  
Of past fatalities  
So fragile yet so devious  
She continues to see  
Climatic hands that press  
Her temples and my chest  
Enter the night that she came home  
Forever_

_Oh (She's the only one that makes me sad)_

_She is everything and more  
The solemn hypnotic_

_I get nervous, perverse when I see her, its worse  
but the stress is astounding  
it's now or never she's coming home  
forever_

_Hard to say what caught my attention  
Vixen crazy, Aphid Attraction  
Carve my name in my face, to recognize  
such a pheromone cult to terrorize_

_I'm a slave, and I am a master  
No restraints and, unchecked collectors  
I exist through my need, to self-oblige  
She is something in me, that I despise_

_She isn't real; I can't make her real…'_

* * *

Inuyasha crashed into the front doors of the castle and broken through the shoji screens. "Naraku!!" shouted Inuyasha as he sniffed the area, trying to find any trace of the dark hanyou.

Running down the halls and passing by the rooms, he searched…Yet nothing…no scent nor proof he was here.

Then he smelled it, the faint scent of almonds and graveyard soil…

'It can't be…' thought the hanyou as he entered the last room.

* * *

The two women sat on the grassy hillside and waited; watching the castle and for any sign of Inuyasha, Miroku or Sesshomaru. Shin waited at the base of the hill, standing firm and ready…ready for needed protecting or assistance.

"I wonder if Shin is ok…" whispered Sango to Kagome as she looked at the half demon.

Kagome agreed, 'He's been so tense every since he returned from getting his sword…I wonder what happened…'

* * *

Sesshomaru and Miroku soon followed the trail covered with scattered debris of broken screens and clawed walls. "This is strange, I can sense neither any demonic aura nor evil in this palace…" said Miroku as he walked beside the Demon lord.

"Hmm…" mumbled Sesshomaru as he scanned the area. 'Indeed…it is strange…I detect no trace of him…yet somewhere in here…it's faint, I can smell it…the scent of death…'

Just then at the corner of Miroku's eyes he saw a glimpse of pure white. He quickly turned and saw nothing. He froze in horror, 'Just what was that…?'

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at the monk then in the direction he was looking at.

"Is there something there, monk?" asked the Demon lord.

"N-No…I suppose not, I must have imagined it…" Miroku said with an awkward sigh as he continued on.

Soon as they left, in the dark corners appeared the white mu demon girl. Her black void eyes narrowed slightly as she slowly vanished. 'Fate is left undone…'

* * *

"K-Kikyo…" Inuyasha said in shocked.

The dead miko smirked wry-ishly. "Hmm…Disappointed? Were you expecting someone else?" Kikyo said viciously.

Inuyasha's eyes glistened, "Kikyo…"

"Please Kikyo! Join me and the others…We can fight Naraku, we can beat him if we band together!" Inuyasha said as he reached out to her.

"You don't have to fight alone!" Inuyasha said almost pleadingly.

The dead miko lowered her head; she grinned widely then began to laugh as she threw her head back. It was wicked almost a dark manic laugh that escaped from her pale lips. Lifting her frail hand covering over her mouth to hide her cruel smile, she looked at the hanyou, "My…my…you are indeed a fool! Inuyasha!" said Kikyo.

'What is she talking about?' thought Inuyasha, as his instincts screamed at him to run, but he couldn't…this was Kikyo…

'No…it's…it's…' Inuyasha couldn't admit it…He looked at his former lover with confused and pleading eyes…

"Kikyo…What are you saying?" asked the hanyou as he walked to her, step by step.

Kikyo glared at him, "Not one step further!" shouted the dead miko.

Inuyasha tensed up as he stopped in his tracks. Clenching his fist, he just couldn't take it…!

"No!!" cried out the hanyou as he raced to Kikyo. Embracing the woman tightly as he held back a sob. "No!! I will not stop, nor run away…Kikyo…I can't let you go through this!" choked Inuyasha as he buried his face into her hair.

Kikyo's eyes glistened softly…

"It's too late…" lightly whispered the dead miko as the sudden sound of ripping-tearing flesh was heard and the sharp yelp of pain echoed through the castle.

Sesshomaru and Miroku stopped, "Inuyasha!" called out the monk as he raced down the darken halls.

* * *

Everyone outside jerked their heads towards the castle.

"Inuyasha!" gasped Kagome.

Just then Shin raced to the front gates, "Ah! Shin!" called out Sango.

"What should we do? Should we follow?" asked Kagome.

"Hmm…" nodded the demon slayer. "Kirara stay here…" ordered Sango as she and Kagome ran down the hill.

* * *

"A-gah…K…Kikyo…" burbled out the hanyou as he clinging to her clothes, and then slowly fell to the ground. Gripping at his deep wound from his stomach he cringed as he looked up at the dead miko.

She stared down at him, no remorse nor any other emotion shone throughout her features, dull brown orbs stare coldly at him.

"It would seem the poison worked; even if you are a half breed…It can still be fatal…" Kikyo said stoically.

"Wha…what are you talking about…Nnn…" said Inuyasha as he hunched over then fell to his knees in agony.

"I dipped this dagger in a bowl of deadly poison, almost lethal for a full-blooded demon. Even more for a human, so just imagine…what it's doing to you…Causing you a slow and painful death, just as I went through…" said Kikyo as she lowered herself to one knee, hovering over Inuyasha. She traced her fingers along his cheek, slowly lifting his head up. "Do not worry…my love…you shall avenge me…and then we can be together forever in_ hell_…" Kikyo said darkly.

* * *

Miroku and Sesshomaru ran through the hallways then noticed up ahead something small and glowing figure dressed in a soft white.

"Kanna!" called out Miroku as he held his right hand, preparing to unleash his wind tunnel.

"This _one_…knows _on_ly one w_ay_-too defeat Nara_ku_…" Kanna said unusually erratically.

"What…?" questioned Miroku.

Kanna then waved her hand, asking them to follow her. Her light steps ventured into a small room, the two followed. And there in the middle of the room was a blue-ish crystal-like ball. It seemed to almost be alive, as it pulsated and vast dark colors swirling the center.

"What is it?" asked Sesshomaru.

"This…is Naraku's heart…" Kanna said wearily as she then fell to the ground, dropping her mirror as it shattered into thousands of little pieces.

"Ah!" Miroku ran to the mu demon girl, picking her up, Miroku then hesitated. The ceilings and walls were shaking, the building was about to collapse!

"Come on!" yelled out Miroku as he held the demon girl.

"Wait!" called out Sesshomaru.

Miroku turned around, he noticed the Demon lord staring at the precious stone.

"Take it!" yelled out the monk.

Sesshomaru was slightly uneasy, there in his view was Naraku's most vulnerable weakness…Yet something was holding him back…What was it?

A loud scream was heard, "Kagome!?" Sesshomaru said as she ran to her aid.

"Nnn…Sesshomaru-Sama!!" called out Miroku.

Looking back at the blue-ish ball, he couldn't carry it and the girl at the same time. He had to make a choice…

"Forgive me…" Miroku whispered.

* * *

"AHHH!" cried out Kagome as she and Sango were trapped by a huge wooden beam blocking them from any way of getting out.

Just then a green whip zoomed through the air and slicing the wooden timber in half.

"Ah! Sesshomaru!" cried out Kagome as she hugged the Demon lord.

"Where is Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"He is still further into the palace." Said Sesshomaru.

"Hmm, maybe Inuyasha and Shin already made it out!" Kagome said.

"Come on, let's go." The Demon lord said as he carried both Sango and Kagome out to safety.

* * *

Pieces of wood chipped and broke off the ceiling, falling on to the rotting ground, as Inuyasha still held on from the pain. Kikyo leaned closer to him, "Oh Inuyasha…you were always so strong and stubborn, even in near death you'll never admit it won't you?" Kikyo said as she trailed the dagger over his throat and across his collarbone. He hissed at the stinging pain. Even barely touching the skin it still hurt immensely. The strong burning sensation created from the poison formed a dark rash against his flesh. Kikyo laughed darkly as she continued to torture him; pleased of the pain she was conflicting on him.

* * *

As Sesshomaru, Sango, Kagome got outside and away from the castle Kagome turned and saw Miroku close behind. And in his arms was Kanna.

"Miroku! What are you doing?!" asked Sango, troubled by the fact the monk was saving one of Naraku's incarnations.

"It's alright…she helped us…" Miroku said calmly as he looked down at the mu demon girl still unconscious.

Sesshomaru then sensed something, the smell of burning wood and ash, he looked up and at the top of the castle's wall was a blazing fire.

The rest of the group looked up worried; will Shin and Inuyasha make it out?

Sesshomaru then sighed deeply to himself, "I am going back in…"

"What?! Sesshomaru!" Kagome said with deep concern.

"Do not worry, my kimono too has the threads made from the fire rat, I will not be harmed by the flames…" Sesshomaru said actuality.

Kagome nodded as she watched the Demon lord walked back into the burning building.

'Please be safe…' prated Kagome as she clenched her heart.

* * *

**This is probably my biggest cliffie yet, sorry I am cutting right at the good stuff…I will make this into two parts! Stay tune for the next chapter, and please review!!**

**Upcoming Chapter:**

**Chapter XXXVII (Vermillion) Part Two: Hell In Her Eyes**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter XXXVII Vermillion

Part Two:

Hell in Her Eyes

'_I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
touching you makes me feel alive  
touching you makes me die inside'_

_--_

The fire burned through the roof and ceiling as Shin ran deeper into the palace. Jumping over fallen timber and zooming pass shoji screens as they caught on fire. He soon lost the two distinct scents of Inuyasha and Kikyo. 'Damnit! Where are they?' franticly thought the half demon as he covered his nose from the thick rising smoke.

* * *

Kikyo stood firm, as she stared down at Inuyasha as he gasped for air, choking from the smoke as it rose from the floor. He body sweat from both the heat of the fire and the feverish effects of the poison. The room was soon engulfed in flames, surrounding the two in an inferno.

"K-Ki-Kikyo! Please! D-Don't do- this!" begged Inuyasha as he then collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Kikyo looked down at him…A small feeling formed in her heart at that exact moment, only to push it deeper in her soul. 'This has to be done…Only I can see to your death…'

"Inuyasha!" Called out Shin as he pushed away the blocked door of burned wood. He entered the room, frozen in place.

There stood the dead miko, her hair flowing wildly against the blaze, shifting back and forth. The flames reflected against her dull eyes, casting an eerie appearance. Her fists clenched as she glared at Shin.

"WHY!? Why must you always interfere!!" screamed the dead woman. She then calmed down slowly, "Hehe…No matter, I'll take you down with us! Down into HELL!" said Kikyo with a wicked smile.

"…Kikyo, this is not the end…Listen to me!" Shin said as he walked over to the woman.

"Oh? Pleading are we? Well you have to better than that!" Kikyo said.

Shin then ran to her, gripping her firmly, "You do not understand! Kikyo…you are carrying a child!!"

Kikyo stared at the half demon, the light of the flames shone against his face and hers. In one moment a frail emotion glistened through the dead woman's eyes.

"It is impossible…I am dead you fool!!" screamed Kikyo as she tried to pull away.

Shin then hit her, knocking her to the ground, "OPEN YOUR EYES! Does a corpse bleed?" Shin yelled.

Kikyo glared at him then felt something strange, a warm liquid poured down from her brow and onto her cheek. Her eyes widen as she touched it, looking at her fingers was a red smear of blood.

"H-How can this be…?" Kikyo said in shock.

"It must be the shikon jewel shard in your chest. It granted your inner wish…" Shin said calmly.

Kikyo tugged at her heart, "Y-You can see the shard? But how?? Only a miko can! One with powers beyond any other! You are just a-

"A _half _demon…" Shin said cutting Kikyo off.

Kikyo hesitated, "Ju-just who are you!"

"Ironically, I am your savior…" Shin said as he looked down at her.

Shin then tried to grab her, she screamed out, "No! NO!! I want to die! Let me leave this wrenched world!!"

Franticly she pulled out the dagger and stabbed Shin. Shin released her and grunted in pain.

He looked at her then turned away, picking up Inuyasha and fled out of the burning room. Kikyo sat there in utter shock as she slowly pressed her hand onto her lower stomach then shook uncontrollably as she formed in a ball, crying hysterically.

* * *

Running down the burning rubble of what was once a hallway, his feet slowly cooked and burned against the floor as his lungs weaken from the thick black smoke. Passing through an antechamber he then came up to a dead end. He searched for a way out, and then he looked up. About two stories high was a small opening of broken timber and where most of the smoke was escaping from. 'An exit…' thought Shin.

Just then Shin heard something, it was pulsating, calling for him. Shin hesitated, "Damnit, what now?" Shin said out loud.

Just then a white blur walked up to him, "S-Sesshomaru?" Shin said as his vision grew weak.

"Let me take him, go get the orb." The Demon lord said as he threw his half brother over his shoulder.

"I-…the orb?" questioned Shin.

"Go now! There isn't much time!" yelled Sesshomaru as he then jumped up to the exit in the roof.

Shin nodded and then stumbled over the wreckage, "W-where are you? Call me again…Let me find you…you…" Shin said wearily as the poison began to take affect.

What seemed like hours, somehow Shin found the room where the blue sphere glowed brightly. Reacting and pulsating from Shin's presence.

The orb then rose from the ground, spinning rapidly then suddenly vanished from Shin's eyes. He fell to the ground onto his knees and screamed in great agony. It was too much he felt like his heart was going to burst right out from his chest.

Shin's eyes shed tears as they flooded down his cheeks, his lips trembled as his mind had flashbacks of things he's never seen.

A quiet village…A dark moist cave covered with vines and moss…a vision of a woman feeding him, it-it was Kikyo! He then licked and tasted the stale-ness of rice porridge against his lips. Then the image of the Shikon no Tama came into view, it was completely whole yet shined a dark glowed, tainted with malice… 'These memories…they aren't mine…' Suddenly Shin opened his eyes…

"Who am I…? WHO THE FUCK AM I!!" screamed Shin as the room caved in, falling apart in a pile of burned char'd wood and debris.

* * *

Outside the others waited and were getting worried. 'It's taking too long, where are they?' thought Kagome.

Just then at the very top of the castle a huge blast of fire shot out from an opening and through the smoke the group saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"They made it!" smiled Kagome.

Sesshomaru flew down to the group and placed his half brother on to the grass, Kagome rushed to his aid.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha!" called out Kagome as her eyes filled with tears.

Inuyasha stirred lightly, 'someone is calling me…who is it…?'

"Inuyasha!!"

'That voice…its Kagome's…am I dead? Kagome…Kagome…'

"Kagome…" mumbled the hanyou as he slowly opened his eyes.

The miko looked down at him, she smiled widely and hugged me, "Oh Inuyasha, I was so scared!!" Kagome cried out as she laid on his chest.

"Thank you Sesshomaru…" Miroku said.

The Demon lord looked over at the monk, "I did not rescue him, it was Shin…"

"Shin…" Sango said in worried, "He's still inside!"

Everyone looked back at the burning castle as the black smoke rose high into the skies as the sun set into the distance, turning to sky blood-red…almost a dark vermillion color laid out over the heavens.

"Shin…"

* * *

**OH NO! What happens to our beloved half demon? Find out next chapter!! Please review!! Or no cookie for you!! Haha!**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter XXXVIII Weaken Flame

As the group headed to a safer area, the castle's structure finally collapsed into a char'd rubble of burned wooden and bruised stone.

The group managed to find a small clearing nearby a river as they set up camp and tended to the injured.

Kagome pulled out her bag carrying a first aid box along with some crushed herbs.

She then gathered her materials and started to cleanse Inuyasha's wound softly, while offering Sango some silvadene for her burn that she got while in the castle.

Sango thanked her as she rubbed the funny-smelling cream onto her arm, she then noticed Miroku putting Kanna down on a blanket.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I think so…Maybe once she wakens, we can ask her more about Naraku." Miroku said as he walked over to Sango.

"How is your burn?" asked Miroku as he examined the demon's slayers arm.

Sango blushed, "It's alright…It's not that bad…" said the demon slayer.

"I'm more worried for Inuyasha…" Sango started to say.

"He seems to have been pierced by the fatal, '_Kuroi __Shinu_.'" Sango said as she narrowed her eyes looking at Inuyasha.

"The 'Black Death' you say?" questioned Miroku.

"What's that?" asked Kagome.

"It's very dangerous for both demon and human; one drop can cause terrible swelling to the tongue and throat, and also cause the body to overheat." Sango said.

"Is that all it's capable of?" asked Sesshomaru as he stayed close to Kagome, watching her clean Inuyasha's wound.

"That's just the beginning…" Sango said sadly.

Kagome then panicked as she started to try and fed Inuyasha some medical herbs to help reduce any swelling and forced him to take antipyretics to help with his fever. Inuyasha grunted and gacked the nasty pills as he tried to swallow. Somehow he managed and then started to relax a bit.

Kagome then noticed that a strange dark goop bubbled out from Inuyasha's wound; she wrinkled her nose as the strong smell of a tar-like substance came leaking out. "This must be why they call it "Black Death"." mumbled Kagome as she tried to ignore the disgusting odor.

Sesshomaru then thought of the half demon, Shin.

Everyone did…wondering if he made it out-or if he perished in the flames. There was nothing they could have done at the time, making Miroku, Sango and Kagome feel more and more guilty.

Sesshomaru looked at the humans, curious why they were so down; it was obvious that loosing a comrade was tragic-but nothing to mope over. Survival was top priority…

'Tsk…I'll never understand them…and yet…'

Since everyone else was either injured or too tired, Sesshomaru made up his mind, "I will search for the half demon, Shin…" the Demon lord said emotionlessly.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said softly looking up at the Demon lord as he stood up.

"Thank you." Sango said.

Sesshomaru nodded then left the small camp and headed to the site.

* * *

As Kagome bandaged the last roll of gauze and laced it neatly against Inuyasha's wound, she then wiped her brow.

"This is the best I could do…" Kagome said tiredly.

Just then Sesshomaru returned to the camp, holding a katana blade.

The group looked up already knowing the outcome, "Were you able to find any remains?" asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Then let us at least make a proper burial…" Miroku said as he slowly stood up.

* * *

A small hut came into view as a soft breeze flowed over the bamboo door-shade, flapping against the wood. A soft humming sound was heard, drumming against his sore headache. He opened his eyes and realized his wasn't outside; instead he was sheltered room. Shin looked over and saw a girl lightly singing as she appeared to be stirring something in a giant pot over a small fire.

Shin examined the girl closely, she smelled human and even looked it. Yet she was probably the strangest human he ever seen. Her hair was a dark brown that curled at the bottom at her back. Her skin was a fair ivory tinted with soft golden-russet color maybe even light beige if possible.

It was uncommon for a human to have such hair and colored skin, and what seemed to be completely odd were her eyes. She turned and looked at Shin.

Her eyes were a dark olive-green with a light copper ring around the pupils. Shin was in amazed of her beauty. Her face was rounded and feminine all the way down her jaw line. Her nose wasn't small or squatted like most humans, it was long and straight. Her lips curved delicately as she smiled warmly at him.

"Oh, you're awake…" She said with a melodic voice.

Shin tried to sit up, but she quickly held on to his shoulders and placed him back down, "You can't…you'll re-open your injuries…" said the girl.

Shin tried to ask her why he was here, and who she was. His lips parted but he couldn't speak, nothing but harsh coughing escaped his mouth. With every breathe he took, sucking in the air only to sharply hack it out again roughly.

A cavernous burning formed in his torso, deep into his lungs. Like small spikes of glass were piercing into his chest as he tried to breathe. He groaned in pain as sweat formed from his brow.

A soft cold cloth gently rubbed over his forehead, the cooling sensation calmed him slightly as he opened his eyes again, looking at the woman.

'Why…? Why is she helping me…?' thought shin as his eyes glisten.

The woman then kneeled over and lit some herbs, lightly blowing into the burning aromatic plant as the strong smoke lazily rose into the air, filling the room with its pleasant scent. Shin inhaled the cleansing haze, 'I can breathe better now…and…why…Do I suddenly feel…tired…' thought Shin as his eyes drifted heavily

And soon sleep took him into a dark world, wondering if all of this was a dream.

* * *

Two days pass and the group were able to stabilize Inuyasha's condition and heal most of the deadly toxics out from his body.

"I think it would be best to take my brother back to castle. Where he can rest and gain back his strength…" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, I think it would be best…" Kagome said.

Miroku then leaned over to Sango, "Hey Sango…" whispered the monk.

"Hm? Yea Miroku?" Sango said as she blinked.

"It is just me or is Sesshomaru acting more…compassionate?" asked Miroku.

Sango nodded, "Yes, but I believe it's rather a good thing, don't you think?" Sango said as she whispered back to the monk.

"Hmm…yes…" agreed Miroku.

'Maybe it is Kagome's doing…' thought the monk.

"Sango do you think Kirara can take Inuyasha back to the castle?" asked Kagome.

The demon slayer nodded, "Come on Kirara…" said Sango.

The tiny fire demon cat mewed then transformed and walked over to the hanyou.

Miroku lifted Inuyasha up and placed him on top of Kirara's back, and then Kagome walked up him.

"Inuyasha…wake up…" spoke Kagome as she lightly nudged the sleeping half demon.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, "Listen, I need you to hold on to Kirara okay? You're going to the castle…They'll take care of you…you're going to be alright…" Kagome said in a soft voice.

Inuyasha then tugged his claws gripping onto the fire cat's thick fur. Wearily looking up at the miko, he nodded his head.

Kagome smiled and then kissed his forehead tenderly. "Be careful…" Kagome whispered as Kirara took off into the sky.

* * *

A heavy scent of cooked pork and rice filled the air, waking up Shin as he sat up. No one was there; expect a boiling pot of food and the sound of birds chirping outside. Shin held his shoulder- the mangled flesh was healing into a disfigured scar as the pain shot throughout his body. He shut his eyes, ignoring the pain as he slowly stood up, pushing himself against the wall, and then hurled his weight; dragging himself to the doorway.

Pulling away the flap and walking outside he shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight. Looking around he noticed a small trail that seemed endless down the countryside. Shin then turned and saw freshly cut firewood on the side of the hut along with a sitting bench.

'There's no village…this hut must be a resting stop for travelers…' thought Shin.

Just then Shin heard soft footsteps, he turned and saw the girl. She stared at him, her eyes glistened softly, and she then blushed. She took a step forward only to fall flat on her hands as she dropped the bundles of fish that she carried.

"Nnn…" hesitated Shin. 'She seems to be kind of a klutz…' thought Shin as he watched her slowly stand up.

* * *

Once inside the hut, the girl poured some rice porridge for Shin. He thanked her and took a few bites of the warm meal.

"May I ask…What is your name?" asked the girl.

Shin looked up at the human girl, "It's Shin…"

The girl smiled, "I see…"

"What's yours…" asked Shin as he put his food down.

"Kameko Reiko." Said the girl as she bowed.

She lifted her head as her eyes narrowed, "Of course some say my real name is Xene…"

"X-e'ne?" Shin said as the foreign word rolled off his tongue.

Reiko nodded, "I was saved from a ship-wreck during the war near the island Shikoku. I was just a baby at the time."

"I see…so you are from the mainland?" asked Shin.

"Not just from the mainland, but further…west, on the other side of the ocean…At least that's what father told me…" said the girl as she sipped her tea.

Shin was slightly confused, but decided to let it go.

A small awkward silence filled the room, finally Reiko spoke, "So you are a half demon?" asked the human girl.

Shin nodded his head, "Yes…"

"Wow…I've never seen one that looked so human before…" Reiko said in awe.

"Heh…" Shin responded.

"So are you traveling?" asked Shin.

"Well, I was for a while…" Reiko said lightly.

"Where were you traveling too?" asked Shin.

Reiko tilted her head back and smiled warmly, "Wherever the road takes me…and if there is no road to follow, then I will follow the path of the forests…While I grew and lived in the village, I always felt out of place…" Reiko paused.

"And it wasn't because I appeared different from the others, I just felt that something was calling out to me…I've always wondered what fate had in store for me…But I then realized it is my destiny alone I can shape-so I left my home village in search…" Reiko said.

"In search? In search of what?" asked the half demon.

Reiko smiled, "I still do not know…Haha…" nervously laughed the girl.

Shin looked at her awkwardly, but then smiled and lightly chuckled.

* * *

"Alright, do you have everything?" asked Sango as she looked at Kagome gathering her things.

"Yes, I'm ready." Kagome said.

"Alright, let's go everyone." Miroku said.

The group started their journey to a nearby village to buy some more supplies and to also find any rumors on Naraku.

"Well, if you are in search for a demon then try further up that path…" pointed the old man. "Rumor says there is a terrifying demon that's been destroying villages and killing innocent people." The old man said, and then his friend next to him started to say, "Some say he is the Kesaran-pasaran that lives in the Southern lands."

"A mysterious white fluffy creature?" questioned Miroku.

"No…no…wasn't it the Yama-chichi?" said the old man as he scratched his head looking at his friend.

Sango blinked, "An evil spirit that resembles a monkey?" questioned the demon slayer.

"It must be Naraku!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You really think so Kagome." Sango asked.

"Yea, think about it…Who else is dressed in something that is white and furry and looks like a monkey!"

"Ah, the white baboon pelt he wears…" Miroku said in realization.

"But last I saw him; he hasn't wore such clothing since Mt. Hakurei." Sesshomaru said.

"Well who knows, anyways it's all we have to lean on…" Kagome said.

"Thank you, your information was quite helpful." Kagome said as she bowed to the two men.

"Come let's go!" Kagome said.

* * *

**Yay I finished this chapter! I hope you like Reiko! So what happens next? Wait and find out next chapter! Please review!!**

**Chapter XXXVIIII Crossroads**


	39. Chapter 39

XXXVIIII Crossroads

Part One

The small fire crackled against the char'd wood as it broke into little pieces of ash and soot. Its warmth was dying as the air grew colder, circling the coolness into the small room. Shin shivered lightly as the cold woke him up, tugging to the thin blanket, pulling it closer to his body; he looked over noticed Reiko was gone from her usually sleeping place by the fire.

Sitting up he looked around, then sighed.

'It's been nearly three days since I was separated from the group, I should go and find them…Yet why? Why do I feel so peaceful…could it be I do not wish to go…why?' thought Shin quietly as he stared at the last remains of the fire's dimming glow as it slowly faded into darkness.

Shin then decided to get up, as he slowly walked over to the door opening the flap he soon bumped into someone. Looking up it was Reiko, she was staring at something.

Right before them was the first fall of snow. The light flakes of powdered ice fell silently onto the ground. Even if it was ice, Shin could still hear their light touchdown onto the frozen earth. It was like small thunderstorms ringing into the air…

"I knew it would snow today…" Reiko said with a smile.

"Oh yea…?" Shin said dully.

Reiko turned and looked at the half demon. "May I ask you a question…?" Reiko started to say.

"What is it?" asked Shin.

"When the snow melts, what does it become?"

Shin tilted his head slightly and thought about it, "It turns into water…" Shin said.

"No…" Reiko said as her mouth shaped into a small "O" as she turned and looked at the half demon.

"It turns into spring…" Reiko said softly.

Shin blinked, He never thought of it that way…The seasons…all different.

'If I were to be any type, I think winter would be best…' Shin thought to himself.

She smiled warmly at him, Shin smiled back faintly. Reiko's smile…it seemed to melt Shin's heart every time he saw it. Just like the frozen snow.

"Well then…let's make some breakfast…ok?" Reiko said gently as she tilted her head to the side and walked in the hut.

Shin soon followed then sat down on his small futon and watched Reiko gather the simple ingredients of spices and cut meat.

'It seems so normal; and pleasant being around her…' thought Shin as he rested his head against his hand. 'Even the simplest things she would do, she would handle with care and love. Regardless of anything else…'

Reiko stirred the boiling broth as she then stopped; she looked like she was in deep thought. Her lips parted, "I'll have to be going soon…maybe as soon as this afternoon…" Reiko said softly.

Shin nodded, "Hmm…I too will have to leave…" the half demon said.

The girl looked up at him, "I see…"

"Do…do you know where?" hesitantly asked Reiko.

"I had a few companions with me…We are in search of a terrible half demon known as Naraku…He has destroyed many lives, and probably has killed countless others…" Shin said in a serious tone.

"N-Naraku…" Reiko muttered.

Reiko hands gripped her kimono as she tried to hold back her emotions.

"Heh…" Reiko turned away from Shin.

Her body lightly trembling, as she swallowed hard, trying her best not to cry.

"Reiko?" questioned Shin as he moved closer to her in concern.

"The villagers told me…that it was an evil half demon who killed my family, stealing the cargo from the docks as the ship sank into the ocean's depths…It was said there was a rare jewel within the vessel. He must have taken it, and in return killed everyone." Reiko choked out.

Shin narrowed his eyes with sympathy, He understood the pain of loosing someone…But her story indeed touched him.

She was just an infant when she lost her family. Shin then lightly placed his hand on her shoulder.

Reiko turned and looked at him. Tears flowed down her cheeks as her eyes became red and puffy.

Shin lifted his clawed hand and wiped her tears, "I will avenge your family and fellow villagers…You will not bare the burden of such a sinful desire."

Reiko's eyes lightly widen.

"Shin…" Reiko said softly.

* * *

The sound of flowing water and gushing ripples rang in her ears as she slowly opened her eyes.

Looking around her, her body was lying in a pool of warm water, mixed with herbs and something that smelled like mint.

Sitting up she rubbing her forehead, the tender-tenderness of feeling her own skin again. Breathing again-sucking in the misty air, and feeling her heart beat-pumping the oxygen rich blood throughout her. The water dripped down the curves of her body as she stood up.

"Ah…you're finally awake…Kikyo." Spoke a smooth voice.

The dark miko lifted her head, "You…you did this to me…" Kikyo said hurtfully.

"Hm? What have I exactly done?" Naraku said as he slowly made his way to her.

"I-I didn't want this…" choked out Kikyo.

Naraku was in front of her, lustfully looking down her body-then into her eyes as he grabbed her jaw and pulled her closer to him.

"It was neither my wish, nor my desire…But rather…yours…" Naraku said coolly.

Kikyo's eyes glistened as she tried to pull away, Naraku crushed his fingers against her cheeks and mouth as he gripped her closer, locking his lips with hers. After a few moments he broke the kiss, and then knocked her down onto the marble floor. Her wet body slipped across the ground, as she shook lightly.

Jerking her head up she glared at Naraku with hatred. 'Curse you…'

Naraku smirked then left the room.

Kikyo then tried to get up, her body ached and some areas were deeply bruised. She then froze in horror as she felt it, the gentle movements within her body. The tiny aura that she could sense deep in her body. Her unborn child.

'No…T-This is not…not want I wanted…' Kikyo thought as tears poured out from her eyes.

'No…'

"….Ahhhhhhh!" screamed out Kikyo as the view of a sukiya-zukuri building surrounded by tall trees.

--

**I finally updated! Phew…**

**Ok...I'll admit it...I used a small scene from Fruits Basket! I had to, it was jsut so cute! And perfect to start some romance bewteen Shin and Reiko!**

**So...(Disclaimer to Fruits Basket-I did not write that scene.)**

**And for any who are slightly confused with some of the Japanese words I've used in this chapter, here's a few translations:**

**Sukiya-zukuri: Firm beams and pillars along with the imported designs from both China and Korea. The sukiya-zukuri style was built during the Nara period (710-794) and was influenced by the Tang style which was characterized by stable and balanced proportions and by an emphasis on structure over ornamentation.**

**Well I hope that explains some things. Hope you liked it. Stay tune for my next chapter! And I promised myself I wouldn't do any "Parts" in my story since the last one, but it has to be done. So prepare for one more chapter to be split in to two!**

**Next Chapter called:**

**XXXX Crossroads: Part Two**


	40. Chapter 40

**NEWS: Chapter 39 has been updated, I am not sure if anyone has read it yet, I was afraid to put another alert message, because it kind of messed up my chapters and didn't allow anyone to get the alerts as soon as possible, so here's my update for all my readers. Yes both Chapter 38, 39, and 40 on up and loaded. Please enjoy!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains some graphic symptoms of mental behaviors and acts of abuse that might be either hurtful or offensive to some readers. I don't mean to cause any trouble or personal issues for you. It is just how I will represent my characters and is based on the storyline. So be prepared and I apologize for any disturbances. **

* * *

XXXX Crossroads

Part Two

The bitter cold rushed throughout the land, frost formed on the prickled branches of the pines and snow felt onto the scenery below. In the distance a small stack of smoke rose into the patchy sky of clouds. Miroku toss in another broken twig into the small fire as the group tried to keep warm.

Kagome rubbed her hands together as she lightly shivered, Sesshomaru noticed this and then placed his long tail over her shoulders and pulled her into his lap. She lightly gasped at the sudden action but then smiled by the Demon lord's concern. "Thank you Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered.

"It's so strange how this weather changed so quickly…" Sango said as she rested her head onto Miroku's shoulder then looked down at the mu demon girl still asleep in the monk's arms.

"Yes…Yet it is quite fortunate that we found this place." Miroku said as he leaned his head against Sango's.

Sesshomaru nodded as he looked at the small cracks in the wood. The snow was still falling, and the cold was getting worse.

'Curse this ridiculous shelter…' thought Sesshomaru.

It was actually a very lucky find…A small shrine on the side of the road they were traveling along. The shrine was all that was there, slowly rotting away and barely had enough space to have all five people at once. It must be the golden Buddha statue that is taking the most space. Sesshomaru glared at the religious icon. Staring at the slanted eyes that looked like it was lazily half sleep. Its arms hung low as it barely touched at the fingertips, poorly done thought Sesshomaru. Yet the only that stood out was craftsmanship of the golden bronze clothing, it seemed to be the only true marvelous thing that was presented. Sesshomaru then turned away; he never understood human religions. He saw no point to it.

Sesshomaru then looked down, Kagome was already sleeping and so were the others. Sesshomaru then rested his head against the beam of the shrine, closing his eyes wondering what will happen tomorrow…

* * *

The soft smell of tea filled the air as Inuyasha woke up, looking over he saw Shippo and Rin watching him.

"Where…Where am I?" asked Inuyasha as he sat up.

"You're home…" Rin said smiling.

"You're in Sesshomaru's castle Inuyasha. You were badly hurt when you arrived…" Shippo said as he hopped on the bed.

"But now Inu is better!" cheered Rin.

"Nnn…how long was I out?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"For at least four days…" Maeko said as she entered the room carrying a tray of food.

"It is good to see you are up, Sir Inuyasha…" Maeko said with a small bow.

"Yea…" Inuyasha said as he looked at the food in front of him.

"So what happened Inuyasha? Was it Naraku who attacked you?" Curiously asked the kitsune.

Inuyasha sighed, 'No…The person who did this…was…'

"You must not question him Shippo-chan, let him rest some more." Maeko said as she helped the demon child down from the bed and shooed the children out of the room.

"Thank you…Maeko." Inuyasha said.

"Of course…It must have very troubling…Please let me know if there anything else you may require…I will be nearby…" Maeko said as she bowed and then left the room.

Inuyasha then tried to stand up, but the pain shot at him. His wound still hasn't healed all the way. It was hard to take; knowing who did it was even harder.

Cringing sharply as he collapsed to the floor, grunting and gripping his chest, he nearly screamed out.

'Why…why Kikyo!'

* * *

"_You-you wrenched child!" screamed out a voice as the continuous cries were heard and the excessive sounds of abuse rang out._

"_Please…please stop!" cried out a small voice as the child sheltered his face, tears falling._

"_Why…? Why do you have his face?!" choked out the woman as she continued to slash at the child._

"_You damned father should have known…Should have done something!" said the woman as she stopped the beating and slowly stumbled to the window, staring out at the falling snow._

"_It was his fault…He is responsible…That…damned half demon…" the woman said in a frail voice, nearly on the verge of manic-breakdown._

_Tears fell down the woman's face as a small cloud of warm air exhaled from her mouth. Fogging against the broken glass of the window. _

"_Walk…I…must walk…" the woman said softly as she wandered over to the door and went outside into the freezing snow._

_The child sniffed and wiped away his tears and ran up to the window, watching the woman talk to herself and pace back in forth in the twelve foot high snow. She then stopped, tripping over a rock and cried out; she turned her head hastily, staring at the child. "You…" the woman hissed out._

_Quickly the young boy ran away from the window and down the brittle hallway as the wooden floor creaked against every step he took. The boy went into an empty room, and hid behind a table, accidentally knocking off a bottle._

_The bottle crashed on the floor breaking into shattered pieces as liquid spattered everywhere. The young boy covered his nose, the smell was strong. Its odor was of a thick rice smell with other strange scents he didn't recognize. He tried to remain quiet as the sound of footsteps came by, he then saw the woman's feet. Blue and black with frost, as specks of ice scraped the flesh and was trickling with blood._

"_No…You cursed child…you broke the last of the sake!" screamed out the woman as she found the small boy and pulled his hair and then yanked him, dragging him across the broken bottle. The child cried out as the bits of glass pierced into his legs as he kicked violently._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" cried out the boy._

_

* * *

_

"Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Shin!"

"I'm sorry…" screamed out the half demon as he fought underneath the covers.

"Shin!" cried out Reiko as she tried to wake Shin.

The half demon opened his eyes, panting and looking around. "I'm sorry…I'm…

Shin looked at Reiko, his eyes still held fear in them as Reiko softly caressed his cheek, "Shhh…It was just a bad dream….It's ok…" Reiko said gently.

Shin looked at her, "I'm…sorry…." Shin said as he cried into her chest. Reiko tenderly stroked his hair and rested her chin on his head.

"It's alright…"

* * *

**Gah…I feel so stupid…my last chapter I put "Cross**_**words**_**" instead of "Cross**_**roads**_**" well, I corrected it…anyways, I hoped you like this…I also kind of gave everyone another glimpse of Shin's terrible childhood and how Kikyo reacted. And if you haven't guessed Kikyo pretty much turned into a ****paranoid**** schizophrenic with big issues…And probably became an alcoholic, and there are also some big clues…Well, I'll update soon!**

**Please review!!**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter XXXXI False Pretense

The snow continuously fell towards the earth. A vast blanket of white covered the land, delicate flakes scattered across the river, slowly freezing and thawing the clear water. Silence filled the gray skies as the view of the small tattered hut remained stable against the thick snowfall.

A feminine hand rose slightly and caressed Shin's cheek, as his eyes slowly closed. The half demon inhaled deeply, and then slowly exhaled in a heavy sigh.

Reiko smiled lightly as she watched him. Almost captivated by his soft features, every inch of his face was the most beautiful she has ever seen. The ivory colored skin, as soft as infant's flesh. Reiko lightly traced her fingertips down his bare shoulder. She looked back up at his closed eyes. 'His eyes…When I first saw them…I thought I was dreaming…' thought the girl as she blushed recalling the memory.

Reiko then narrowed her eyes sadly, 'He must have been through so much…He still has scars from long ago, probably from his early childhood…Shin…'

The girl then laid her head on his chest, 'We are more alike than you will ever know…' Reiko thought with a sad smile.

The girl's hair draped over Shin's chest and stomach as Reiko listened to the half demon's gentle heartbeats.

* * *

The group still remained in the small shrine, food was low and water was limited. And the mu demon girl, Kanna still remained in deep slumber.

Mirokuwouldn't let her out of his sight; it was strange how he was so overprotective. Maybe because she was probably the last hope, the last chance to help everyone get closer to Naraku. Or maybe it was just the monk's genuine nature towards all living-things.

Sesshomaru returned to the group, carrying nothing but two small hares and a few berries that survived the harsh cold.

"This is all I was able to find." Sesshomaru said as he began to skin and clean the rabbits.

"It's alright Sesshomaru-Sama…we are indeed grateful…" Sango said with a bow.

As the meat began to cook over the little fire, the mu demon started to stir in the monk's arms.

Miroku looked down, "She's beginning to wake up…" Miroku said.

Both of Kanna's eyes opened, her pure black orbs stared up. Surprisingly revealing that her left eye was unbelievably cracked down the middle. As if her eyes were made of glass, the group gasped in shock.

"Kanna…Are you awake?" asked Kagome.

The mu demon girl turned her head, her hair swayed gracefully to the side.

"This one is awake…" spoke the frail demon.

"Tell us Kanna…are you in pain? Do you want anything?" asked Kagome sincerely.

If anything would have shone from the girl's eyes it would have been disbelief. Not once, in her whole existence did anyone even care for her well being, nor asked.

"This one…is fine." Replied the demon girl.

"Kanna…Do you plan to betray Naraku as well…?" asked Miroku.

The rest of the group looked at the monk then at Kanna, to hear her response.

The mu demon girl's eyes narrowed, "Betray Naraku…?"

"Yes, Kanna…Don't you want to be free?" asked Sango.

'Free…?'

"This one's duty was to obey milord, even if milord has done wicked things…This one cannot betray…" Kanna said in defense.

"Kanna…Even if that is true…I know deep down in your heart…You want him to end this…" Miroku said softly.

Kanna's mouth slightly parted, "This one must go now…" said the mu demon girl as she slowly rose up.

"Kanna…" Kagome said.

"Let her go, Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he stopped the miko.

Kanna slowly walked to the door, she then turned and bowed deeply to the group. "Thank you for helping this one…Maybe one day this one can thank you again…" Kanna said in a monotoned voice, yet it seemed to be laced with a hint of sadness.

Then the mu demon girl left the small shrine and out into the cold.

* * *

Dressed in new robes of fine silk that draped over her shoulders and body. The color was a deep red layered down into pure white and delicately imprinted on the silk were designs of eggshell-white bellflowers from the shoulders down to the sleeves. Her lips were painted ruby red as they brought out her smooth features of feminine beauty.

Her bangs hung right over her eyes and the rest of her hair was brushed back behind her shoulders. She remained still in the center of her new room awaiting his return.

Just then Naraku walked in, he smiled darkly," My…my…you look stunning my dear…" the evil hanyou said as he cupped her cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

Pressing his lips against hers she did not react to his affection. He pulled away slightly disappointed, "Hmm…You look pale…My dear... Are you hungry?" asked Naraku as he turned behind the miko.

"No…" responded Kikyo short and sharply.

"Come now…Don't act like that…you wouldn't want to hurt our son…" Naraku said as he wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her stomach.

Kikyo's eyes widen as she grew tense, then relaxed.

"The heir to the most powerful couple alive…" said the dark hanyou with confidence.

Kikyo said nothing.

"Come here…" Naraku said as he twirled Kikyo around and kissed her deeply, he pulled away, "I've missed our fun nights together…Why don't you join me? It will be even more exciting now that you're alive…" Naraku said as he brushed away a few strains of hair from her face.

Kikyo stared at Naraku…No…she stared into nothingness… Her eyes appeared hollow and lost. Lost in a broken shell of a human. She blinked her eyes, and then turned her head away from Naraku.

"I'd rather rot in hell…" whispered the miko.

Moments later she was knocked to the floor, her cheek strung as a bruise formed. "How dare you…I give you everything you've ever wanted! And for what…? For you to disobey me? Grrr…I should have taken that other wrench…" Naraku yelled out.

'No…its better he has me…My reincarnation, wouldn't have been able to handle this…She deserves to be happy….' Thought Kikyo as she slowly stood up, looking up at the outraged hanyou. She then removed her robes, revealing her nude body.

"Ah…you've reconsider?" Naraku said as he walked over to the miko.

"Or have I made you jealous by mentioning the other woman?" darkly whispered the vile hanyou as he nudged his face against her neck lighlty nibbling at her ear. Inhaling her floral scent he then pinned her to the bed.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Shin looked up at the ceiling then around the room. He noticed something different…where was the girl? Reiko…?

Shin sat up and began to panic, 'Where is she? No…She can't go outside!'

Shin ran out and looked around, no one in sight. "Reiko!" called out the half demon.

Sniffing the area, he managed to whiff a small scent of lavender. "Reiko…"

Quickly the half demon ran through the heavy snow and up a hill, nearby was ruffled up snow and faint footsteps. Shin reached the top of the hill and scanned below. Then he saw a small form in the snow.

"Reiko!" called out the half demon in horror.

He raced down the hill and stumbled to his knees, hovering over the girl.

The half demon wrapped his hands around her neck and waist, picking the girl up he noticed she was freezing cold and wet. Her unconscious form softly clinged to the warmth of Shin's chest.

He narrowed his eyes in worry. "Reiko…"

Once inside the hut, Shin quickly added more firewood, he then removed Reiko's clothes, and dried her body then he wrapped her in a light dry kimono and held her in his arms covering them with every single cloth and blanket they had.

He looked down at her, and lightly combed away her bangs. "Please be alright…Please…" quietly begged the half demon as he slowly rocked her, burying his face in her hair.

"Reiko…"

* * *

**Oh no! Oh my! Stay tune to see what happens next! Please review! For the sake of poor Reiko!! Wah! Haha…I'll update soon! Love you all!**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter XXXXII Soak into the Flame

Soft flakes danced in the wind as the cool air hung tightly to the icicles forming on the roof of the small hut. Inside was Shin still holding Reiko in his arms. His head would lean forward only to fall back as he kept dozing off. Reiko slowly woke up to find herself in the half demon's arms. Blushing furiously she tried to get out of his firm hold, finally she sighed in defeat. Looking up she noticed that Shin had dried tears half way down his cheeks. She smiled softly, 'He was crying…'

Just then two red eyes opened and looked down, they widen slightly. "Reiko…Reiko!" Shin exclaimed as he hugged her.

"Haha…I am alright…Don't worry…" Reiko said reassuringly.

Shin pulled away, his mouth was parted.

"Hmm…? Shin?" questioned the girl.

Shin looked deeply into her eyes…

"Reiko…" said Shin almost lovingly as he slowly leaned closer towards her. He then hesitated, a light fake smile formed from his lips, "I am glad you are alright…"

Reiko blinked curiously.

Shin then pulled away, and walked over to the pot and started chopping some small roots and winter plums.

Reiko started to get up, "No Reiko…You just lay down…I'll make us dinner…" Shin said.

Reiko then rested against the warm blankets and nodded her head with a smile. "Alright…"

* * *

The snow fall finally ended as the last flakes fell against the ground. Kagome looked outside, she gasped in awe. The land was covered in a winter wonderland; the miko never saw such a beautiful scene. It seemed almost magical.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Sango.

The miko turned to the demon slayer, "It stopped snowing." Replied Kagome

"Then we shall leave today, before another storm hits again." Sesshomaru said as he stood up.

"Ok…" smiled Kagome.

The group gathered their things and made their way across the deep ice and snow filled terrain.

* * *

Cold hands seeped up her thigh and rested on her hip. Kikyo lightly suppressed the urge to shiver from the half demon's touch…

Naraku leaned in and kissed cheek. "You were amazing my love…" the dark hanyou said deeply.

The miko closed her eyes, '…why am I here…?' thought Kikyo as she stared at the dark purple curtains made of fine velvet.

'What purpose is there…now that I am alive…?' Kikyo thought as her eyes narrowed with sadness.

'Should I still take his life, and the Shikon jewel?' Kikyo wondered as Naraku got up and walked over placing his navy blue haori on, and hakama pants.

Kikyo looked over at the half demon. 'There's something very strange, I can now sense it…' thought the miko as she sat up, pulling the sheet covering her body, as her hair rolled over her shoulder.

'Naraku's aura…it's changing…'

* * *

Footsteps trailed along the fine snow, as the group continued on through the dense forest. The pine was still green and full of life against the harsh cold; piles of heavy snow weighted their branches as the musky scent of matsu filled the area. Slowly they traveled in the coldness, finally coming up to a small hut along the roadside.

"Ah…shelter…" happily Kagome said.

The group walked up to the hut and opened the bamboo flap.

**

* * *

**

**Dun-Dun! What happens next? Wait to find out! Also I know this is pretty short, so I'm saving up for the next chapter...Don't worry! Teehee! Please review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Warning: This chapter is graphic and might give nightmares, you have been warned!**

Chapter XXXXIII Darken Sin

The view of a village was seen not far from behind the trees as Shin and Reiko continued on, through the thick snow. Shin carried Reiko on his back as she held on to his shoulders. "I'm sorry…" Reiko said for the fourth time.

"Don't apologize Reiko…" Shin said softly.

Reiko frowned sadly, "But it's my fault…If I hadn't have gone in search for more roots…I wouldn't have hurt my ankle. Then we wouldn't have to leave the hut…" the girl said.

"Heh…it's fine…I'd rather us go to a village and stay in a warm inn, than risk you getting more ill staying in a cold decaying hut…" Shin said with a light chuckle.

Reiko then smiled lightly; she then closed her eyes as she laid her head against Shin's shoulder.

"Thank you…" Reiko whispered softly.

Shin smiled as he continued to walk towards the village.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, Kikyo wandered down the empty antechamber. She then traced her nail along the wood as small pieces fell beneath her hand, chipping off by the slightest pressure. Kikyo then looked around then sighed. The castle was slowly decomposing from Naraku's miasma.

If she was going to give birth, then she would be happier if it was in a more pleasant place. The other castle she stayed at was a beautiful and grand, more suitable to bare and raise a child…It was a shame it burned to the ground…

Kikyo then sensed Naraku's aura from the other room, she narrowed her eyes.

'I'm sure of it now…Naraku's aura is becoming formidable …almost as if he was a full-blooded demon. Kikyo eyes widen slightly, 'Of course, it is his goal…his purpose now…and yet something is holding him back…As if he needs something else to complete his transformation…hmm…I wonder…' Kikyo thought as she walked down the hall and peeked through the shoji screen.

The dark hanyou was holding the nearly complete Shikon No Tama in his hands. Smiling wickedly he then clenched his hand and then walked over to a small vase on a table. Slicing his wrist with his claw, he then allowed the dripping blood to pour into the vase. He then added what seemed to triangular shape made of crystal. He dropped the gem into the vase, and then within the vase shone a bright crimson light. Kikyo then noticed something in the container that seemed to be moving. Naraku then took it out, it was pulsating and red. Kikyo gasped.

In the dark hanyou's hands was a beating heart.

Naraku then walked over to the center of the room and then wrapped the heart in a fine dark burgundy silk kimono. Then before Kikyo's eyes, a form started to grow within the robe. Long peachy colored arms rose up from the pool of silk. Then long black hair patted down from slime and blood rose and a slender bare back length out. The arms stretched over the figure's head then slowly went down to its sides. Standing up on two bare legs the figure then turned around and faced the dark hanyou. It was a female; her face was lean and young, she appeared to be in her early twenties. The color of her eyes was pure black, not even a gleam of light shone through them. Long bangs hovered over her black orbs, as she tilted her head.

Naraku smiled, he was pleased with the results of his creation.

"Suiren…is your name…you were created by me, and you will obey my every command. If you are to betray me, I will absorb you back into my flesh…Do you understand?" Naraku said coolly.

The woman stared at the dark hanyou. Her piercing dark eyes continued to stare. She then started to take a step toward Naraku. Only to fall head first to the ground, her long nails scratched against the wooden floor as she crawled over to the dark hanyou. Every joint bended and cracked as she formed into a low bow. Her wild black hair sticked to her back and shoulders as she lifted her head, looking up at Naraku. A small smile formed from her lips, almost daring to open her mouth.

Naraku then turned away, "There is an indoor spring in the second room down the hall, I advise you clean up and then return here…I have a very special task in minded for you."

The woman then rose up slowly she then turned to the shoji screen. Kikyo back away and hid in the next room.

Just then Suiren opened the screen, step by step she stumbled, blood and slime dripped off her and landed in blobs on the floor as she made her way down the hallway. Kikyo glanced over the door frame and watched the woman entered into the room two doors down. Kikyo leaned back and rested against the wall. She shuddered; the woman had a dark and eerie vibe that made the miko almost sick.

'What is it…? What is he planning?' thought Kikyo.

* * *

Kagome opened the flap and came across an empty hut, it seemed like someone was already in the room. The fire pit still had burned wood that released trails of smoke. "I wonder if they left…?" said Kagome as the rest of the group entered the hut.

"Well, if they come back…they'll be welcomed…" Sango said as she placed her Hiraikotsu down against the wall.

"Hmm…I think I saw a pile of fire wood outside, I'll go get some." Miroku said as he exited out.

"Ah…a real shelter…I hope we'll sleep well tonight…" Kagome said with a smile.

* * *

Entering the village, Shin tried to find the closest home he could get to. Opening the screen door, he cried out. "Please I need help…!"

An old couple looked up at the half demon, who thought he was human. "What's wrong?" asked the old woman.

"Please…She's fallen unconscious…I'm afraid she's close to death!" Shin said with worry as he placed her down.

"Taro, boil some water…" said the old woman as she touched the girl's head.

As the old man put more wood to the fire to the campfire, the old woman examined Reiko.

"S-She also hurt her ankle, I'm not sure how serious it is..." Shin said as he looked down at the girl's foot.

"Do not fret, boy…She will be fine…I'll call for the healer of the village to make some herbal tea and to bandage your woman's foot." The old woman said with a wrinkled smile.

Shin lightly blushed, "Uh…she's not my woman…"

"Oh? Is she your sister then?" the old woman asked as she looked at the girl then at Shin questioningly.

"No…she's just a friend…just a friend…" Shin said again blushing more.

The old woman smirked lightly as she then stood up and asked her husband to come with her.

"We'll be right back, please back yourself comfortable…" the old woman said softly.

As the old couple left to get the healer, Shin brushed away Reiko's bangs as she hulled closer the warmth.

"Reiko…" Shin said softly.

* * *

**It seems I'm always putting poor Reiko in danger…But don't worry it's nothing serious...Also, I hope you like Naraku's new creation so far…I wanted to add a more sinister incarnation, than the previous ones ****Rumiko Takahashi**** created. Anyways, I will update as soon as possible. **


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter XXXXIIII In Between

The small tinkle of stars glistened in the dark blue sky as the soft flicker of the campfire formed a mystical glow. Sango and Miroku were sound asleep, resting in each other's arms as Kirara curled in a ball near Sango's hip. Kagome snuggled into her sleeping bag as she laid her head on the ground she then peeped over at Sesshomaru. His tall posture held still as he leaned back resting against the bark of a tree. His legs folded and his hands placed over each of his thighs. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and slow, 'Is he already asleep?' thought Kagome as she laid back down and sighed.

Ever since their passionate night at the springs, Sesshomaru has become rather distant. Kagome wasn't sure why. Could it have been something she said or did?

There has only been a few times that the Demon lord truly showed any emotion, and even then it was limited. Kagome hopes that one day, the man or in this case the demon she loves will let his walls down. And open up to her as a friend, as a lover and as a soul mate.

Just as Kagome slowly closed her eyes, something softly wrapped around her waist underneath the sleeping bag. Kagome squeaked as she quickly looked over, it was Sesshomaru.

"Sess…?-

Kagome was cut off by a warm kiss as Sesshomaru leaned in closer. Breaking away from her lips he lightly whispered, "Shhh…You'll wake the others…" Sesshomaru said as he got in her sleeping bag. Hovering over the miko with the restriction of her sleeping bag, meant for only one person, she blushed as the Demon lord slowly rubbed up her thigh.

"Mm…no…Sess-Sesshomaru we can't…" whispered the embarrassed miko as she blushed.

The Demon lord ignored her soft pleads as he kissed down her neck. Kagome thinned her lips tightly, trying not to cry out.

The Demon lord then caressed his fingertips over her loose pajama bottoms and underneath the thin fabric of her panties. Kagome whimpered lightly as she continued to suppress the urge to pant out.

Crawling her fingers through his silk silver-white hair, she tilted her head back and arched her back…

'Sesshomaru…'

* * *

The soft outline of Reiko's body shone from the fire's dim light. As Shin rested against the wall, watching her intently.

"You must be tired, please rest child." Said the old woman as she set a cup of tea down next to the half demon.

"I do not require sleep…" Shin said.

The old woman smiled, "You must really care for this girl. It's good to know young love still exists in time of war." The old woman softly said.

The half demon glared at the old woman.

"Haha, I know… She's just a_ friend_…" Chuckled the old woman.

Shin then huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Still…it is better not to be alone." The old woman said as her slanted eyes narrowed.

Shin blinked and looked at the old woman.

"Well then, I hope you have everything you'll need. Please inform us if you do want anything else." The old woman said as she slowly stood up then shuffled to the doorway, she then turned and smiled.

Once the old woman was gone Shin relaxed his shoulders. Slouching back, against the wall.

'Even if it is young love…I know she'll never feel the same way…' thought the half demon as he lowered his head. His eyes closing lightly.

* * *

Light and slow footsteps were heard down the hall as a tall flowing figure made its way to the main room. Standing before Naraku was his new creation.

"Ah, you're dressed and groomed I see…And you're on time, that's good." The dark hanyou said as he stood up from his chair.

The girl's outfit was a simple one. Darken velvet coverings wrapped tightly on her wrists up to her elbows. A fair white kimono tucked loosely against her petite body as her hair flowed over her shoulders like black curtains. Her once blacken eyes soften into a deep red color barely visible against the sheer darkness in her orbs.

Slowly the dark hanyou walked up to the girl examining her, circling around her. "Nice…very, nice…" Naraku said darkly.

Facing in front of the girl Naraku smirked, "Do you know your purpose, Suiren?"

The girl nodded.

"Good…Now go and complete your task…" the dark hanyou said with a wicked smile laced across his face.

Suiren bowed then left the room. A gentle flow of the silk draped behind her as she entered out into the open. She walked along the frozen path, pass the tall archway and into the forest. The forest seemed to silence itself by the girl's looming presence, even the full moon appeared to drift further away from her.

* * *

The fire crackled as Shin's eyes snapped open. Turning his head to the door, his senses felt a dark presence. 'It's drawing near…'

Quickly the half demon ran out from the small hut and on the edge of the village.

'This scent…it's so familiar…' thought Shin as he looked around the area. The forest was pitch-black, with only the faint moonlight that shined against the bark of the trees was noticeable. Shin finally tensed as the figure came out from the darkness.

* * *

**Sigh, sorry I took so long to update! The next chapter will come soon! I swear it! Please review! **


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter XXXXV Fade Into Black

Part One

A small pale white hand rested against the wooden door. Dark eyes narrowed as the figure walked into the huge castle. Dragging her feet, Kanna walked into Naraku's room. The dark hanyou turned and saw the mu demon girl, his eyes stared coldly. "It would seem you survived from the wreckage…" Naraku said with no emotion.

Kanna lifted her head; her hair drooped over her eyes as she spoke hoarsely. "Forgive me, milord…I was late…" Kanna said with a hint of emptiness as she bowed.

Naraku looked away from the mu demon girl; he then picked up a tall porcelain vase that was on a short table.

"Kanna, tell me…Do you what happens when one betrays their master?" the dark hanyou asked.

"Yes milord." Kanna said.

"Hmm…And what about if their master gives them a chance?" Naraku said as he twirled the vase, seemly examining the fine polished bottle.

"Then they should be grateful, milord…" Kanna said.

"Hmm…very good…" Naraku said as he placed the vase back down, and then turned to Kanna.

"I have made you a sister, since your absence she has taken your previous task." Naraku said.

"I wish to know how Suiren will behave and complete her mission…Go to her, and report back to me." Naraku said.

Kanna bowed, "Understood…Milord." The mu demon girl said.

* * *

The cool breeze drifted pass the looming figure, long swathing ebony hair hung over the person's face as she lifted her head. The first rays of sunlight shone into woman's luminous eyes. Specks of ruby red glisten with iris black from her orbs as she stared at Shin.

Shin recognized the woman's similar appearance and unmistakable scent; "Are you one of Naraku's incarnations?" asked the half demon.

The strange woman tilted her head slightly as she started to walk towards Shin. The half demon quickly grabbed the hilt of his sword, "Answer me!" Shin called out.

Stepping closer to him, every step dragging along in a graceful motion, the girl held no emotion in her face. Shin prepared for any sudden movements as he pulled out his sword.

"Stop!" called out Shin as he lengthens his sword. The tip ended at the girl's nose as she continued to stare.

"Why are you here?" asked Shin as his eyebrows slanted down.

The girl slightly looked to her right then walked around Shin's sword and then passes him. The half demon was furious that she did not answer him nor acknowledge him, either way she could be dangerous.

"Stop I said!" Shin said as he swung his sword at her.

The blade swung through the air as in one quick motion the girl suddenly disappeared. Shin's eyes widen as he turned to his left, the girl was right behind him. Her long slender nails gripped at his back. Her other arm moved over to his collarbone, wrapping her small hand over his thick neck. Shin gritted his teeth as he looked over at her.

The girl narrowed her eyes, as she parted her lips. A low screech was heard in the back part of her throat, as her mouth opened wider.

"Shin!" called out a feminine voice as the sound of deep footsteps was heard.

Shin blinked then turned around, the strange woman behind him was gone.

Looking towards the voice he noticed it was Reiko.

"Reiko…You mustn't be out here…" Shin said softly.

"Shin, are you alright?" asked Reiko as she breathed heavily.

"Yes…" Shin said.

Reiko smiled. Shin then wrapped his arm around her, "Come you'll catch a cold out here…" Shin said.

Walking back to the village, Shin looked back into the forest, thinking deeply.

* * *

Walking down the end of the hall, Kohaku entered into the main entrance. He stopped to suddenly hear a soft whimper and crying. Looking over into the other room, Kohaku found Kikyo hugging her stomach and weeping.

She was half nude with cuts and bruises over her body; 'It must have been Naraku's doing…' thought the boy as he grabbed a spare kimono on the floor and covered the woman. Kikyo lifted her head, her eyes gleaming with tears. "The young boy with the jewel shard…" whispered the miko.

"It's alright…you're save now…" Kohaku said as he tried to comfort the battered woman.

Kikyo was surprised of the boy's tenderness and seemingly humanistic actions. 'Wasn't he being controlled by Naraku?' thought Kikyo as she sniffed.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so short lately; I promise the next one will be longer. Stay tune for the second part!**

**Please review and f****eel free to write any comments on my characters…**


	46. Chapter 46

**I know it's a very long time since I've updated and I'm sorry for not posting sooner. I just haven't had the inspiration in a while and was thinking of editing my work. Anyways, here's the second part of the chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

Chapter XXXXVI Heated

Part Two

Her hot breathe was panting over and over as Sesshomaru continued to tease Kagome. "Sess…Sesshomaru." Kagome whimpered out as he claimed her lips once again. The soft rustle of her sleeping bag was blocked by the flickering and crackling of the fire as Sesshomaru moaned into Kagome's ear.

"I will please you tonight, but I will have you in the morning." Sesshomaru said quietly.

Kagome shut her eyes growing hotter due to the dog demon's touch and the blazing flame.

"Ah…Ahh…" Kagome moaned softly as she felt her body build up more and more. She almost couldn't take it.

Sesshomaru licked her neck as she squirmed against him.

Gently panting then taking slower breathes Kagome sighed in relief. "Rest my love; I shall meet you at dawn." Sesshomaru whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Sleep soon took her body as Kagome's eyes slowly closed.

* * *

"You shouldn't have gone outside Reiko…" Shin said with a worried yet serious tone as he wrapped the girl with his outer kimono.

"I know, but after what the old woman said, I had to know you were alright…" Reiko said sheepishly as she tugged the fabric.

Walking over to the side of the wall, Shin sat down. Resting his head against the firm wood behind him, he sighed.

"Oh! Shin…you're bleeding…" Reiko said as she lightly reached out to him.

Shin looked down near his chest, a small scratch about an inch in length bled through his white haori.

"Uh…I didn't even notice…" Shin said as he reached to open his haori, once the air touched the tender flesh, Shin hissed in pain.

"Shin!" cried out Reiko as she got up and came to his aid.

"I'm alright…it just stings…" Shin said as he tried to reassure Reiko.

The girl lowered her head, her eyes narrowed sadly. "I'm sorry, it is my fault…" Reiko said.

"It is not your fault, you have nothing wrong." Shin said.

"But I should do something! Anything to help you…It's the least I can…" Reiko said as she sighed with regret.

Shin wrapped her hand, "You are helping me…with you being here with me. It has offered me the comfort I've needed for so long. Thank you Reiko." Shin said with a small smile.

Reiko blinked then blushed lightly.

As she turned to the side and added some more wood to the fire, Shin eyes glistened with concern.

'That woman in the forest…Just who was she?'

* * *

Kanna walked in the bare forest of dark bark and seemly lifeless land. Snow blanketed the ground as her feet grew more numb. Kanna then stopped at the sight of a looming figure walking towards her. A lean feminine figure with long black hair covering her face and shoulders.

"Are you Suiren?" Kanna asked.

The woman lifted her head; dark black eyes stared at the mu demon girl. The woman nodded her head.

"Our lord wishes to know if you completed your task." Kanna said.

The woman simply stared then nodded again.

"Then we should return, Master Naraku wishes to speak with you." Kanna said as she turned and walked back to the castle.

Looking back Kanna noticed the dark woman did not move nor attempt to follow her.

"If you do not obey our Master he will punish you greatly." Kanna warned.

The woman's mouth parted lightly, a shallow hiss escaped her lips. Kanna simply stared at her emotionlessly appearing not to care but deep down she was terrified.

The woman then charged at Kanna, knocking her to the ground. Laying in the snow for a few moments before lifting her head, Kanna looked around and noticed the woman vanished.

Standing up she brushed away the snow off her kimono then continued on walking to Naraku's castle.

* * *

"Here drink this." A boy said quietly.

Kikyo took the hot cup of tea and slowly drank it. The heated liquid soothed her throat and calmed her down.

"Thank you." Kikyo said as she took another sip.

'It's been such a long time since I've ever had drank tea nor felt the compassion of a human. What will become of me now?' Kikyo thought as she placed the cup down.

"I am not sure about the details but I do know you are Kikyo, the priestess who once protected the Shikon No Tama?" asked Kohaku.

Kikyo nodded, 'The Shikon No Tama…It's nearly whole and is in Naraku's possession.' Kikyo thought as she sighed.

"You should be safe here for the time being. I'll go look for some more bandages to cover your wounds." Kohaku said as he stood up and left the room.

Kikyo then hugged her swollen belly, lightly rubbing her stomach. 'With this child in me, what am I doing to do?' thought the priestess as she started to cry silent tears.

* * *

As Kohaku walked down the hall he suddenly felt the air thicken with tension. Feeling slightly sick to his stomach he turned his head and saw a woman down the hallway. Suiren walked pass the boy slowly, Kohaku shivered as she left down the other end of the hall. He turned his head and wondered, 'who on earth was that woman?'

Walking to the front gates, Kanna pushed through and into the castle once again. Grasping tightly on her broken mirror Kanna could feel the sinister auras of both Naraku and her new sister Suiren surrounding the whole area. It would be nearly suffocating to any normal person or lower class of demon. Kanna grew more and more nervous as she entered into the doorway.

Pacing through the halls Kanna bumped into Kohaku. "Kanna…" the boy said in surprise.

"You should go to the east wing, Kohaku." Kanna said in a monotone voice.

"Uh? Why?" Kohaku asked.

"The miasma is too strong; any humans here will surely die." Kanna said.

The boy's eyes widen, "I have to get her out!" exclaimed Kohaku as he ran to Kikyo's room.

Kanna watched him leave then continued towards Naraku's chamber.

Lightly knocking on the door, Kanna waited for her lord to order. The door opened and in front of Kanna was her Suiren. Kanna's eyes widen lightly as she closed her eyes to hide any further shock. Walking into Naraku's room, Kanna deeply bowed to her master.

Sitting on a type of chaise longue chair upholstered in purple velvet silks, the hanyou then stood up and gracefully walked over to Kanna.

"You are tardy once again, Kanna." Naraku said in a low dark voice.

"This one is sorry for my tardiness it won't happened again, milord." Kanna said as she bowed deeper.

"Kanna…" Naraku said coldly.

The mu demon girl lifted her head and looked up at her master. A hand rose crossed through the air then a loud smack was heard. A small yelp escaped the girl's lips as she fell to the floor. Her right cheek badly bruised.

"Do not defy me again!" yelled the hanyou as he sneered with disgust and walked back to the chair.

"Suiren take her away!" Naraku ordered.

Kanna remained on the ground as Suiren suddenly picked the mu demon girl up by her hair and dragged her out the room.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed the new chapter! Please review and comment!**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter XXXXVII Words that we can't say

Frost along the dirt trail slowly melted from the warmth of the rising sun over the valley. Birds flew in the clearing skies as wildlife woke from the long winter months, off to find food and flourish.

Two figures walked carefully over the steep hills, ice melting beneath their furred boots. The taller figured stopped while entering into a clearing.

"I'll go find something to make us lunch." A male voice said as his thick bangs covered his eyes.

The woman smiled, "I'll start a fire." Reiko said.

Leaving the small camp, Shin walked along the withered grass and flora bushes. Sniffing the area for possible rodents hulled underneath their burrows. Stopping at the base of a hillside, Shin leaned on one knee. Looking under a thorn bush he heard the racing heart beat of an animal. Quickly charging his hand into the bush, Shin grabbed the fur of a rabbit. The creature squirmed and squeaked an awful cry. Kicking its hide legs and panicking. "I'm sorry." Shin said quietly as he swiped his claws, killing the animal instantly.

* * *

Walking along the trail, Kagome remained silent ever since she woke up. Memories of the previous two nights ago still ran through the miko's mind. A deep blush tinted her cheeks as she tried to forget it.

'This is no time to think of that.' Kagome thought as she paced herself in front of the group.

Looking back she glanced at the demon lord. His eyes stared at her; a light smirked formed across his face. Kagome squeaked and looked back. 'He's knows…' Kagome thought as she bit her lower lip.

"We should be near the village." Inuyasha called out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Wearily from their three day hike in the cold, everyone looked forward to a warm inn and hot food.

* * *

"Lady Kikyo, are you sure you will fine?" Kohaku said as he wrapped a blanket over the woman's shoulders.

"Yes. Thank you for leading me to this room, Kohaku." Kikyo said quietly.

If the boy was any later, Kikyo's lungs would have taken in the harmful miasma. Putting herself and her unborn child in danger. But thanks to Kohaku's poison mask and quick escape. Kikyo was able to enter into a safe area of the castle.

Rubbing her swollen stomach Kikyo hated to admit she was starting to get hungry. A low growl said it all. The priestess blushed lightly. Kohaku smiled, "It seems you are hungry. I'll see what there is." The boy said as he stood up.

Kikyo protested, "There is no need." The woman said as she turned her head away.

"You need food to live, and plus you are carrying a baby. It's not a problem for me. I want to help you." Kohaku said with genuine smile.

Kikyo closed her eyes and nodded. Smiling down at the woman, Kohaku left the room.

'I do not deserve it…' Kikyo thought as she clenched her heart.

Looking around the room, Kikyo then saw a small glisten of light on the table. The soft glow was from an oil lamp shining faintly, casting a hue over the room.

'What can I do now?' the priestess thought as she slumped to the floor.

'What should I do?' Kikyo thought as she sighed.

* * *

The spark soon caught fire on the broken twigs and bark that Reiko managed to find in the area. Lifting her head she saw Shin come back with a skinned rabbit. She smiled faintly.

As the meal slowly cooked over the open flame, Reiko sat close to Shin. Reiko was beginning to think that they should have stayed in the village longer. Two days have past since they left with little choice due to Shin's sudden worry for his companions. He wanted Reiko to stay in the villager but she refused.

'I want to be by his side.' Reiko thought as she glanced over, looking at the half demon.

'He makes me feel safe.' Reiko thought as she blushed lightly.

* * *

After their meal, Reiko and Shin decided to continue a bit further before night fall. Walking along the thick forest, Shin started to feel a sudden aching in his chest. A deep depressed emotion flowed over him like a dark rain cloud. Grinding his teeth, he knew it had to do with the mixed emotions of his dark energy. What else could it be?

His body tensed as he subconsciously took heavy steps on the forest floor. Stopping curtly, Shin run his fingers through his hair.

"Shin what's wrong?" Reiko asked as she lightly placed her hand on his arm.

Yanking his arm and body away from her he yelled, "Get away!" Shin barked.

Reiko withdraw her hand lightly, "Shin…"

Shin cringed as a painful expression laced across his face. Gripping at his chest, he started to panted heavily.

'Out of all the times…Right now!' the half demon thought as his heart pounded against his rib cage.

"Reiko…Listen to me, I need you to run. Get as far away from me as you can!" Shin spoke as he girthed his teeth.

"No! You're in pain! I won't leave you!" Reiko yelled at him, hurt and confused by his words.

Biting his tongue, Shin could only think of another way to distance himself from the girl.

"I'm sorry…Reiko." Shin said as he shut his eyes tightly.

Leaping off into the woods, Shin ran. Trying to save Reiko from any harm.

"Shin!" Reiko called out as she tried to catch him.

It was useless; Reiko couldn't keep up with Shin's demonic speed. But it didn't stop her. Tired and gasping for air, Reiko continued to run. Almost tripping and stumbling over the forest floor, tears fell down her face.

'Shin…What's happening to you?' Reiko thought as she screamed out his name.

* * *

"What are you doing!!!" called out Kohaku as he raced to the woman's side.

Red spots stained the mat as blood trickled down Kikyo's wrist.

"Don't waste your energy boy…Let me die." Kikyo said darkly.

"This isn't right! You have to live!" Kohaku said as he grabbed the priestess's wrist, wrapping it tightly with a spare cloth.

"Why? I've betrayed the only person who cares about me…I even tried to kill him. I have nothing to live for…" Kikyo said as she slumbered deeper into despair.

Kohaku lowered his head, "Even so…I know that person will forgive you. Because they care about you. They will stop at nothing to save you." Kohaku said as he looked at the woman.

"I've some done terrible things as well. I killed my father and fellow comrades; I almost killed my only sister. Yet she still tries to save me. Even after everything I've done. She still loves me." Kohaku said as he fought back his tears.

"So you can't give up! Not with that person risking their lives for you! Not with a child you carry in you!" Kohaku nearly cried out.

"We can defeat Naraku! We can end this war!" Kohaku said as he clenched his hand into a fist.

Kikyo's eyes widen to the boy's words. Such faith and determination rang through those words. Such hope…

Perhaps it's not over for her, perhaps she can still fight.

Lowing her head Kikyo sighed, "Perhaps you are right…I won't give up. Not without a fighting chance." The woman said as she took the boy's hand, holding it lightly.

Kohaku lifted his head, looking at the woman.

Smiling lightly he nodded his head, "Yea!"

* * *

Pacing himself to a nearby tree, Shin wrapped his arm around a tree trunk. Clawing his nails into the bark as tears flowed down his face. 'It…It stopped…It finally stopped…' Shin said to himself as he nearly broke down.

Falling to his knees, Shin hugged himself gasping for air. 'It stopped…It stopped…' Shin thought as he lifted his head up as light snowflakes fell down around him.

Turning his head behind him, Shin gasped. "Reiko…" Shin said out loud as he struggled to push himself up and races back to the woman.

* * *

**I hope you like this so far…More Sesshomaru and Kagome goodness next chapter! Also what could this sudden pain is affecting Shin so much? What's happens to Reiko? Tune in next chapter! Please review!**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Hello to all my readers! I know it's been a while since I've last updated. I'm sorry for the delay. Lately I've been working on another story of mine, "Sacred & Tainted: A Taiyoukai and Priestess's Tale". Along with my Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic, "Four Seasons". So I've been pretty busy. Hopefully I'll update soon with chapter 49. Enjoy this chapter and remember to review and comment! Thank you.**

**Also feel free to read my other stories as well!**

Chapter XXXXVIII Rethinking

With little sleep and only enough to afford two rooms, the inu gang plus one Taiyoukai were glad to get out of the cold. The view of a tall, lean Demon Lord sat against the wall. Furthest from the small matched group of his half brother and monk; Sesshomaru kept his distance. Thoughts of the miko just in the other room plagued his mind. These mixed emotions stirred in him like never before. He was almost blinded by his most recently actions towards the girl. Lustful acts and small forms of affection were controlling the demon. Somehow it felt natural yet so forbidden to Sesshomaru. All his life he had to be the best. To be the fastest, the strongest, the most intelligent. To take the burden of his father's legacy at a young ripe age of a thousand years… Supreme power at his fingertips…No one dared to challenge him-if they did dire consequences were to be arranged in his name and his title. All expect one person…One priestess, a mere mortal took him on and changed his life forever.

Sesshomaru thought over his relationship with the girl. In a way it almost sicken him from his lack of control yet he never felt more free…To ever feel, 'happy'.

Kagome made him feel things he'd never admit to anyone, maybe not even to himself.

The Demon lord narrowed his eyes, 'How could she ever make me. Lord of the Western Lands? Feel this way…' Sesshomaru thought as the only word came to mind.

_Vulnerable…_

Sesshomaru has opened more to her than any other neither person nor thing. Yet why does it bother him so? Why now does he think of these things? Could he in fact doubt his love for the human girl? Or perhaps she is his weakness?

Whatever the reason, it aggravated Sesshomaru to no end.

Closing his eyes, the demon lord tried to clear his mind and made a resolution.

He will distant himself from Kagome at least until he's figure some reason to his mixed emotions. Sesshomaru cursed himself for allowing her to over power him. Both his title and reputation was at sake. Not only for his kingdom, but for his own pride.

He was a lord. A powerful demon that is fear by all and never questioned.

He will earn back that title and never open up again-especially to some priestess even though he still cared for her deeply.

Sesshomaru had more important matters to think about. The vile half demon Naraku. Sesshomaru was determined to settle his quarrel and kill the evil hanyou, to rid another troublesome nuisance affecting his pride and lands.

It was final…

Focus more on defeating Naraku and distant himself from the miko. Simple enough.

Of course, most things were never simple to begin with.

* * *

The cold harsh winds stung the half demon's eyes as he fought through the thick bush of branches and twigs. Sniffing the freezing air as he bled his nose dry, Shin was determined to find Reiko. As he continued on through the forest, Shin heard a faint whimper against the hollow wind. Looking to his left on the snow covered ground, Shin smelt the sweet scent. Curled in a fetal position underneath a small tree came the view of a light brown haired girl. "Reiko!" Shin exclaimed as he raced to the girl's side.

Lifting her head the girl shivered, "Shin?" Reiko barely whispered under her chattering teeth.

Removing his outer kimono, Shin covered the girl securely as he picked her up from the frozen floor. "Hold on to me, I'll get you out of her." Shin said sternly as he tensed from the girl's cold hands as she wrapped them around his neck. The half demon cursed himself for leaving her, alone nearly freezing to death. Holding on to her thighs as she laid on his back, Shin ran as fast as he could. Plowing through the snow and branches, Shin grinds his teeth. He was exhausted and reaching his limit. Even the petite girl's weight was heavier than usual. Her dead weight resting on his back; Shin was never going to forgive himself for having this happen.

Racing through the blinding trail, Shin smelt the distance scent of smoke. 'Good, we're close to a village…' Shin thought as he ran faster, picking up speed.

"Don't worry; we're almost there, Reiko!" Shin yelled out as a soft moan escaped the girl's lightly tinted blue lips.

* * *

"Ah, Kikyo…" a voice said darkly as the view of a woman was seen looming by the doorway.

"Naraku…" Kikyo said lightly as she walked up to the hanyou.

The half demon smirked as he slithered his hand around the woman's waist, pulling her closer to him in a possessive matter.

"I have wondered…What will the child's name be?" Naraku purred to the woman as he nuzzled her cheek.

Kikyo blinked, she had not thought of a name for the unborn child. It still didn't click in her mind the amazing process that was growing inside of her.

"I am uncertain of a rightful name…I will think of one in time." Kikyo said with little emotion as she tried to ignore the dark hanyou's greedily expression.

"You are quite cold, my dear…" Naraku said in wicked tone.

Yes, she was cold. Even if her now fully alive body maintains normally-her soul will forever be cold, like the bitter frost of winter. It was her security, her only form of defense. From the harsh reality of her former self. A pure priestess slowly turns dark. Kikyo was aware of her slow and agonizing transformation. Her emotions were but a hollow feeling with her new grown determination to somehow drag Naraku into the depths of hell along with the Shikon Jewel. Of course it was her old plan, a plan in which she now wondered would make any difference? Kikyo has what she's always wanted. She is now a woman…No longer tied by the laws of a priestess. She has sin in more ways than one. Her reputation is tarnished along with her common sense.

The only chance of happiness to Kikyo would be to see the heart of that silver haired half demon, bleeding in her hands. Yes, as much as that empty emotion of love still lingers for Inuyasha, she will never forgive him.

Thus she will use Naraku to her advantage, any way she knew possible. To finally end those conflicting feelings of love, that is steadily rising in her soul.

"What troubles you?" Naraku asked as he saw a flicker of emotion glisten in the woman's eyes.

"Nothing…I am simply tired is all." Kikyo said as she pulled away from Naraku.

Smirking lightly, Naraku watched as Kikyo left the room.

'Foolish woman…' Naraku thought as he softly chuckled darkly.

* * *

The view of a small inn on the out skirts of a village was seen as the scene closed in to the shoji screen. The door way soon opened as a raven haired girl walked out. Dressed in her pajama bottoms and warm jacket, the miko walked over to the next room carrying a tray of steaming food. Tapping on the screen, Kagome waited for someone to answer. The screen slide to the right as two dark violet eyes looked down at the miko. "Hello Miroku, I made everyone some rice balls and cooked roots." Kagome said as she offered the monk a big tray. "Ah, thank you Kagome." Miroku said as he took the tray and walked inside. Kagome peeked her head in to see the two inu brothers on either side of the room. Luckily they weren't glaring death stares at one another. Kagome was happy to see they were able to tolerate each other. It was a big step compared to their hastily sword fights and arguments.

"Well enjoy the food everyone. Sango and I will be going to bed soon." Kagome said with a smile.

"Very well, good night Miss Kagome." Miroku said as he then turned his attention to the hanyou stuffing his face with rice.

Kagome giggled, "Good night Miroku." The miko said as she turned her head to the Taiyoukai. "Good night, Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly as she blushed.

Sesshomaru slightly nodded, approving her words of farewell. The miko smiled as she stepped back out, "And good night Inuyasha." Kagome said as she held back a laugh.

"Guuf 'night." The hanyou said with his mouth full of food as Sesshomaru made a slight disgusted expression turning his head away from the sight.

Kagome giggled as she nodded her head then closed the door. Starting her way back to her room, Kagome then felt a strange chill in the air along with a familiar tinkling sensation. Almost like she could sense the sacred jewel yet didn't…Narrowing her eyes, Kagome wondered if she should alert the others. Then again it would be impossible to see pass the trees due to the thick fog from the earlier storm. Deciding on taking a break, the miko brushed the feeling aside and returned to her room. Hoping she didn't just make a terrible decision.

* * *

**Oh no! What could Kagome be sensing? When will Sesshy tell Kagome his feelings? What is Naraku really planning? How will Reiko hold out? Stay tune and please review for a fast update!**


End file.
